


Servant of the Heart

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Background Character Death, But historical and less mythical/magic elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Master/Heir Ferdinand, Minor Violence, Starts as Kids up to Post Time Skip Ages, Time period is that of canon, Various Ages as We Flash Forward through Time, Vassal/Servant Hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Ferdinand is the young heir to the Aegir estate, and his father has high expectations for his son. He has raised him with "tough love" throughout his life, knowing he was his only hope to keep his power and land within the family name. To assure his son is well cared for and guarded throughout his adolescence, Ludwig hires the best upcoming servant from the Vestra line. But there is an immediate tension between Ferdinand and Hubert von Vestra.Hubert finds himself too good to be wasting his time and effort on the Aegir heir. Alas, he is forced to dedicate his life and service to Ferdinand. The two gradually grow up together, perhaps learning more about one another and finding complicated feelings along the way. Feelings that were not allowed between men of their opposing statuses.(AKA: Hubert hates working under Ferdinand, but he is a dedicated servant despite his bitterness. Yet, as more feelings are uncovered and the secret truths come to light, the two begin to gradually fall in love with one another.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 129
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1: The Ninth and Sixth Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pecocoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecocoe/gifts).



> Welcome to my newest fic, friends!  
> This was created with assistance from Zen, as they won my fic giveaway and provided a wonderful au to work with for the basis of this fic <3
> 
> I hope you all are ready to buckle into another session of slow developing feelings and some feels of growing up.  
> (And of course, some good cliché liege/vassal feelings with ferdibert!)

Ferdinand was only six years old when he first encountered the enigma that was Hubert von Vestra. Truthfully, he should have never encountered him that evening, but fate had a different set of plans for both boys. The occasion was simple enough, a dinner between various noble houses, all gathering to celebrate the newest Duke of the Imperial conglomerate. His father, Ludwig von Aegir, had finally gained enough social graces and power to keep his seat as the governing force in Aegir lands.

The land and estate had been passed through generations, and was assumed to be under his control from the beginning, but there had been many debates, diplomatic persuasions, and legal paperwork that all had to have been settled before he was officially given the title. Behaving like a loyal follower to the Hresvelg authority, Ludwig now could relax and know the deed and reign of his land would stay within his name for another five or so generations, as long as he kept a legitimate heir to inherit.

That was why his son was such an _important_ piece to the puzzle. He had been struggling to birth a son for quite some time now. His wife had birthed two healthy daughters, but none were allowed to inherit his title, as it was unfit for ladies. Frivolous tradition and rules, which Ludwig abided by religiously, were still followed by the majority of the noble homes of the Empire. The only exception being that of the highest seat. The Hresvelgs had a plethora of children to choose from for their next heir. Many would inherit different portions of the Empire to oversee, but the true fight was for staying in the **heart** of it all, in Enbarr.

Within the gossip of wine and seven course meals, there were whispers that it would likely be one of the younger children, and a _daughter_ at that. But Ferdinand had no attention for such things. He sat between his mother and father, his legs swinging off the seat as he picked at his plate. He did not wish to eat another bite. He wanted to stretch his legs, as it seemed this dinner was never ending. Even his sisters had been allowed to excuse themselves! He could spot them across the large dining hall, hanging with other ladies and a few gentlemen around their ages of fourteen and twelve. They were giggling so much and having fun, getting to “play” with other kids! He wanted to do the same.

So, he looks to his mother, tugging at the sleeve of her magenta dress. He gives a soft pouting look her way, taking a glance at the corner of the room where the younger (but not too young) nobles were all chatting and walking outside of the dining hall to get fresh air. Of course, Ferdinand was at an age where he would not understand that this was not some form of “playing”, but more a social contract, too. He was too immature to realize his sisters were highly _suggested_ to play nice with the sons of other well-esteemed families to try and start forming future connections. After all, marrying age could be as young as fifteen, though most waited until their seventeenth or eighteenth year for an official engagement.

“Momma, may I be excused? I am tired of eating.” He huffs, puffed up cheeks as his mother smiles and leans down to wipe off a few crumbs off his lips with a napkin.

“You know you should ask your father for permission to leave the table. This is his special day, Ferdinand.” She glances to her husband, her smile faltering as he seemed rather tipsy and muttering nonsense and spreading rumors under his wine scented breath. “...but perhaps you may take a short walk. Do not wander, though. It is easy to get lost. Go up and down the hallway, then come right back.”

Ferdinand’s eyes light up and he eagerly nods. He pushes out his chair, ready to bolt before he hears a small coughing sound from his mother. A few pairs of eyes looked his way, and he sheepishly bows and pushed his chair back in. He goes to his mother’s side, whispering something to her ear before pecking her cheek.

“Thanks, momma!” He chirps, then quickly scuttles away, nearly tripping over his own shoes as he leaves the dining hall. He quickly begins to skip down the long corridor, able to hear his own steps echo in the long, empty hallway. There were a few guards patrolling around the place, to which he stopped and gave a wave before hurrying down the hall. Yet, when he reaches the end, he can see a doorway just a few steps to the left. Curiosity overwhelms him, so he must **disobey** his mother’s request.

Stepping forward, he makes a small heaving sound as he pushes the heavy wooden door to reveal a quiet garden. There are cobblestone paths swirling around the ground, leading through various bushes and rows of flowers. Not to mention a few budding trees that bloom with vivid fruits and flowers. He gasps in awe, hearing the sound of running water, as a marble fountain pours into a manmade pond, a few ducks coasting across the water far off in the distance.

As he takes in the magnificent beauty of the vast gardens, there are the sounds of birds chirping and a quiet humming in the air. It sounded like it was coming from the right, so he continued on his adventure down the cobblestone path, feeling as if he recognized the tune. His mother often sang and hummed different arias when preparing him for bed, so he felt a sense of comfort as he chased to find the source of the angelic song. Walking through the tall rose bushes, his head peeks out, and he witnesses two other children within the gardens.

Before him stood a short brunette girl with hair set in two pigtails with white ribbons, wearing a red, poofy dress with white tights and gloves to match. Her eyes were of a soothing violet, yet seemed to hold an unknown passion behind them, waiting to be stricken into _life_. She was sitting upon a rock, her legs folded as she intently watched and listened to the other child with her. Her lips curved in a quiet smile, at the sound of Ferdinand’s approaching footsteps, she gives him a look that tells him not to move a muscle just yet.

So, Ferdinand hides behind the rose bush. He switches his attention to the older boy with her, who stood taller than himself and the girl. His hair was rather long for a boy (according to his father’s opinion) and it has a slight wave to it within its black strands. His own clothing seemed far less elaborate. A simple white button up shirt with both sleeves cuffed at the wrists. His trousers were held by black suspenders, and seemed to be that of black with no ornamentation of his status to be found. He had his hands folded behind his back as he was standing before the girl, softly singing for her alone.

Except, now he had a second member of his audience, as Ferdinand grew fascinated by the richness of his voice. It was mesmerizing, pulling him in, along with the shining gleam of his eyes. He seemed so engrossed by his performance that he did not hear Ferdinand until the song came to a close and the young heir burst from behind the rose bush, clapping and cheering.

“Wow! You are really good! My momma sings like that, too! All pretty, like an angel.” Ferdinand gushes out loud, and suddenly the mood in the air shifts with his surprise presence.

Quickly, the older boy gasps and stands in front of the other girl, taking a protective stance at this sudden intruder. However, as he surveys the appearance of the boy, he comes to realize that he posed no real threat. Instead, he seemed rather naïve and very young. He could tell by the meticulously embellished navy blue vest he wore over his shirt and the family brooch upon his cravat that this was the Aegir boy, even before announcing his title.

“Sneaking up on others is not appreciated. I would prefer if you did not listen into my private conversations with Miss Hresvelg.” He huffs, arms crossed against his chest and trying to to seem _intimidating_. He was quite taller than both of them, so it helped him to keep his “scary” demeanor.

“But, you were singing! Beautifully, too!” Ferdinand retorts back, watching as the girl, referred to as Miss Hresvelg, stands up and gently pushes the other boy out of her way. She offers a curious smile to Ferdinand, then glances back to Hubert as she gently pats him on the shoulder.

“He is complimenting you, Hubert. You should thank him, not scare him.” She reminds him, amused by the annoyed face the older boy makes as he shrugs off her touch.

“ _Hmmph_ ,...fine.” Hubert grumbles, his eyes still cold as he offers his gratitude. “Thank you, Aegir.”

“YOU KNOW MY NAME?!”

“Duh. How could I not? Your family is the whole reason I and Miss Hresvelg have to attend this party.” He mumbles, raising a brow in his direction. He feels a little uneasy when Ferdinand finally steps closer to approach the two of them.

Ferdinand beams at them, extending his hand out for either to shake. He had been taught at a young age to always introduce yourself and be polite. He often skipped a few steps, but he tries to remember the etiquette of first meetings. His parents had informed him various times that there was no way to fix the first time you meet someone, so it had to be **perfect**.

“Ah! I am Ferdinand von Aegir! It is an honor to meet you, Hubert and….Miss Hresvelg?” He tilts his head to the side, relieved when the brunette reaches and shakes his hand. He smiles back at her, eagerly bouncing their hands up and down a little more aggressive than necessary.

“Edelgard, you can call me that.” She informed him, removing her hand and then nudged Hubert with her elbow. She knew he was resisting shaking the other’s hand, but she wouldn’t allow him to be acting so rude in front of her.

Hubert bites on his lip, feeling both sets of eyes on him, waiting for him to return the action. He didn’t see the point, though. There was no point for a person like him to waste time greeting a noble child like Ferdinand. Honestly, if he was discovered sneaking off with not one, but now **two** noble heirs, well, he would be in for quite the scolding this evening. He knew that he was not allowed to mingle with the children of those holding higher status than him. It was _improper_. He was but a child built for servitude, while they were meant to rule. One did not “play” with the heirs and heiresses of Imperial families when holding no title of his own.

“Hubert, the honor is mine…” He speaks formally as he takes Ferdinand’s hand, but his grip is a bit forceful, and his tone does not match his words. While he spoke according to textbook levels of etiquette, his tone was passive and disinterested. He held no sincerity behind his words.

Ferdinand nodded and pulled his hand away, smiling at the two of them. He seemed unaffected by the shortness of Hubert. Instead, he was eager to weasel his way into joining them in their fun. He never got to play with kids even close to his age. While his sisters were sweet to him, they did not wish to partake in the same activities that he did. They were of an age where they did not wish to get dirty or too wild. (Likely influenced by their father’s teachers for proper young ladies.)

“So, what are you two playing? I want to join!” Ferdinand is nearly jumping in his shoes, ready to get out all the pent up energy from sitting through four courses of a dinner.

Edelgard giggles softly, not used to such a lively playmate. Most of her siblings were older than her, and those that were younger were too young to understand the concepts of many of her favorite games. So, she jumps on the occasion to try and have another person join in their fun. Two people made it hard for any elaborate games, but perhaps three would do nicely.

“Nothing.”

“Oh, hush Hubert.” Edelgard quickly stops him from scaring away a possible new friend. “I was thinking you two could go and hide while I stay here with my eyes closed, then after I’ve counted long enough, I will come searching for you! If I find you, I win. If I can’t find you before time runs out, you win. Sounds fun, yes?”

Hubert snickers, feeling confident already that he could find a perfect hiding spot in this garden. There were plenty of spaces he could sneak behind and never be found. He nods along, finding this to be a game worthy of his time.

On the other hand, Ferdinand blinks a few times and shrugs. He didn’t think hiding and waiting to be found was as fun as playing “Duke and Duchess” or playing pretend to fight against imaginary monsters and enemies. Still, he knew not to be too picky. His father has told him not to complain so much about the little things, so he heeds that order and nods as well.

“Alright. Then, shall we start?” Ferdinand glances around, not familiar with this garden of its hiding spots.

“I will close my eyes and begin to count in three….two…” Edelgard covers her eyes and shuts them tight. “One! Go hide”! She quickly orders before beginning to count up to one hundred.

In a flash, Hubert is gone from his sight. The taller boy dashes down the path, quickly looking for somewhere to hide. Yet, Ferdinand is left in the dust. He quickly scrambles on his feet, sprinting around the gardens in hope to find somewhere to hide. He considers one of the fountains, but none of the statutes are wide enough to hide him completely without a limb sticking out. He continues searching, contemplating hiding between some bushes. But when he tries to squeeze in, the hedges are too dense, and he cuts one of his hands on a thorn.

Whining, he tries not to cry at the bleeding cut on his finger as he continues to search. He was running out of time, as he could hear the muffled voice of Edelgard getting closer to a hundred. He thinks about slipping under a bench, but that left him in plain sight, too! As he sprints across the ground, he trips over a raised stone in the path, catching himself on his hands. He sniffles and feels the urge to cry, knowing he was bound to lose the game and had scuffed up his knees.

However, there is the sound of stifled groaning as Hubert appears from behind a vine covered lattice fence that separated sections of the garden. He quickly steps out and grabs Ferdinand by the arm, pulling him up and shoving him behind the fence with the cover of the vines and a large tree nearby. As he squeezes the two of them behind the fence, he glares at the small whimpers coming from Ferdinand’s mouth.

“Quiet! We will be caught. Now, get down to the ground and stay low. And do **not** make a sound.” Hubert whispers to him, staring at his misty amber eyes as they search for sympathy. His muffled cries do not stop though, as Ferdinand looks at his bleeding finger.

The sight of which startles Hubert. He rolls his eyes, reaching to grab his handkerchief from his pocket and grab a hold of the other’s hand. He wipes at the cut, then adds pressure to help stop the bleeding. It was a rather shallow cut from the thorns of the rose bush, so it doesn’t take very long. As Hubert cleans up the small amount of blood, Ferdinand stops his quiet sniffling and scoots closer to him.

As Ferdinand opens his mouth to offer his thanks, Hubert presses his own finger to his lips and makes a quiet “shhh” sound. It was going to be harder to not get noticed with both of them hiding in the spot, so he did not wish for Ferdinand to ruin their chance completely with his big mouth. He removes his finger and makes a motion to keep his lips zipped tight, to which Ferdinand nods and gestures the same towards him. For some odd reason, it slightly amuses Hubert.

Hubert is certain that Edelgard would be coming this way soon enough. He could make out the faint sound of her footsteps against the stone path. As she gets closer and closer, he stares deeply into Ferdinand’s eyes. They say nothing, attempting to keep their breathing softer, if not held completely. The proximity of the other’s body against him makes this hotter than it already would have been. Pressed against the younger boy as they squeeze behind the lattice fence. A few vines even tickle against his skin, but he ignores them to the best of his ability.

“Hmph...I swore I heard both of them run off in this direction.” Edelgard ponders out loud, searching through various flowers and bushes. She looks under chairs and benches, even opening a shed with no such luck to see either boy.

As she walks beside the large lattice fence, she stops for a brief moment. She swore she could hear the sound of someone breathing very quickly. In response to her presence nearby, Ferdinand had started to get a little worked up over his nerves. He was certain they would be caught any moment now, but Hubert moves and tugs him close, pressing his face into his hunched over chest.

“...Relax.” Is all he whispers, soft as the air as he keeps Ferdinand covered and protected behind the massive wall of vines.

Even though Edelgard tries to _scrutinize_ over every little spot in this section of the garden, her efforts are in vain. She skips further into the gardens, continuing her search to find both boys elsewhere.

As the two stay huddled together a little longer, Ferdinand feels his heart skip a beat faster, if only for a moment before it calms back down. He stares upwards at Hubert, looking thankful for all his assistance in hiding them from Edelgard. A few more minutes pass before Edelgard begins to run around and call out about the time being out. The two had managed to be undiscovered and won the round.

“Hurry and get out of here. It’s uncomfortable.” Hubert lets Ferdinand go, pushing him out from behind the fence, then slipping out from the vines as well. He fixes his clothes, dusting them off as he watches Ferdinand linger by the tulips nearby. He rolls his eyes, shaking his head and tapping his foot impatiently.

“O-One moment, please!” Ferdinand chirps, getting on his hands and knees as he trudges through some of the dirt to find a perfect tulip. He pulls one out from the ground, grinning as he stands back up. His pants were muddy, and so were the sleeves of his shirt, but Ferdinand did not seem to notice or care.

Quickly, Ferdinand skips over to Hubert. He holds out the bright red tulip, plucking away a large amount of its stem before reaching up on the top of his toes to try and reach for Hubert’s hair. The older boy narrows his gaze, eyeing his dirty hands and the flower, but he gives in with a sigh and bends at the knee slightly to allow him to reach his head. Once within his grasp, Ferdinand tucks the flower behind his ear, enjoying the vivid crimson hue against his disheveled black strands of hair.

“...Why are you doing this?” Hubert asks, pouting slightly as he feels the flower sitting against his ear.

“As a thank you, for hiding me.” He hums cheerfully, admiring the way the tulip sits within his hair. “I think you look _cute_! You should wear more flowers in your hair.” He offers, already fantasizing about creating personal flower crowns for him and Edelgard.

“C-Cute?” Hubert stutters, face growing hot before he scowls and turns away. He starts heading down the path towards where the three had started the silly game. “I doubt that.” Is all he mumbles, and Ferdinand is quick to follow after him. He did not wish to get lost in this garden, which seemed far too easy to do with all its twists and turns.

The two meet with Edelgard, who was back to sitting upon the rock from before with her legs crossed. She eyes the two of them, noticing the flower within Hubert’s hair and smiling. It was strange to see him accepting such an offer, especially when it was from a strange noble boy. While she had been sour about losing the game, she was quite curious where the two had run off during her search.

“It seems I lost. Good job.” She stands up, making sure her dress was settled as she brushed the skirt of it out. “Perhaps, we could try again and switch the roles?”

Ferdinand quickly nodded. He was ready to play all evening, until the silly party inside was over.

* * *

That is exactly what he does, too. The three play various games, enjoying the fun of having more friends to interact with. They do a little roleplaying, both for action and playing “house” with different roles, hiding and searching a few more times, chasing after a few birds and rabbits in useless attempts to capture one, and of course, singing a little more since Ferdinand wished to show off his own magnificent voice. Even Hubert starts to slowly warm up more, keeping the little tulip in his hair the **entire** time they are all hanging out together. Yet, all good things must come to and end; a _bitter_ end at that, too.

As the three are sitting in the grass, picking at strands and talking mindlessly about silly stories shared with them at bedtime from parents, there is an immediate shift in the amiable air. While Ferdinand was attempting to weave together various flowers for a crown to place on Edelgard’s head, he is caught disobeying his mother’s orders when the dinner party comes to an end, and there was no sight of the Aegir son within the halls.

 **“FERDINAND!** ” A loud voice booms from the distance, getting closer with heavy steps. It is his father; Ludwig had finally found his son in the middle of the gardens with two children. Yet, when he notices the background of both, his anger only grows twice as large.

“Y-Yes, sir? I...I am sorry! I uhh...I got lost.” He lies, his heart sinking in his chest as his father looms over the three of them.

There is a tension in the air, as Ludwig looks over Edelgard without much of a second glance, but stops and glares at Hubert for a long moment. Their eyes meet, and Hubert feels shame wallowing inside his gut. He says nothing, turning his head away and dropping the flowers he had been casually collecting as well. He had been planning to try and craft a crown for Ferdinand, but it had been a _stupid_ idea to begin with.

“Your mother specifically told you not to leave the hall.” He reminds him, reaching between the two children and roughly grabbing his son’s hand and yanking him from the ground. He stumbles to his feet, eyes growing wide and filled with unshed tears. He hated it when his father raised his voice, especially when he returned from dinners or meetings. He seemed to be extra irritable then, quick to slur and scold his son.

“Sir, if I may speak-” Hubert attempts to raise his voice, getting to his feet.

“Nonsense. Do not speak unless spoken to, Vestra. Got it?” He barks viciously at the older boy, who bites his tongue and says no more after that comment. “You should know far better than to be playing, especially with my son and the daughter of the Hresvelgs. Do not forget your station or _place_ , Vestra.” He sneers the words, mocking him as if he were speaking to a grown man and not a child.

Ferdinand looks to Hubert, wanting to apologize to him for his father being so mean towards him, but he is quickly tugged again down the path. Plus, Hubert avoids his eye contact now, his green eyes burning with shame and fury as he stares at the ground. His hands ball up into fists, shaking with unchecked guilt and anger. He had been **foolish** to let himself get so wrapped up in the moment.

“Disgusting, Ferdinand. Look at the dirt on your clothes!” Ludwig groans, shaking his head as he keeps dragging his son down the path towards the back entrance of the estate. “You will never live to be a fitting noble. How many times must I tell you? Noble children do not get dirty like common folk. You have to hold yourself on a higher standard.”

Ferdinand looks back behind them as Edelgard and Hubert get smaller and smaller. He is barely listening to his father, worrying too much about the others. With a heavy heart, knowing the full punishment is yet to come, Ferdinand can’t help but wonder if he’d ever see his friends again. He makes a quiet wish, hoping it comes true.

“Sorry…” Is all he mumbles, finally losing sight of them. He sighs and keeps his eyes forward, not daring to meet his father’s enraged gaze.

“I know you are.” Ludwig says tiredly, opening the door and stepping back into the building. “You can prove it with more etiquette lessons. It seems you must have been _slacking_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this first chapter!  
> If you enjoyed, please comment and leave a kudos to encourage me to continue writing!
> 
> I know this is a little outside my usual works (as I don't do kid/young past fics), but I wanted to provide a nice background!  
> I promise it will pick up, so I hope you don't mind the slow start. Lots of feels to come!
> 
> As always, chat with me @MahouMiss


	2. Chapter 2:The Fifteenth and Twelfth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hubert has finally survived to the day he receives his assigned noble home, he is stunned by who he is to devote the rest of his life to.  
> Forced into the Aegir Household, Hubert's beginnings as Ferdinand's vassal are rather rocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the update! I will try to be faster next time, but I hope you enjoy the chapter <3

The day Hubert was to receive his assignment to be a loyal vassal was supposed to a grand occasion. It would be a day that he would never forget. He would be given the opportunity to show off all the endless hours of training he had been forced to endure since he was but six years old. However, it seemed that the world was pulling a cruel trick on him. While he would never forget the day his life was given to his liege, he was beyond **disappointed** with the future bestowed upon him.

Being called into the large office of the orphanage, before him sat Count Vestra. He ran as head of this department, working and taking in stray children who had no family to call their own and bringing them into his personal program. Hubert had been one of the “fortunate” souls who had been picked off the streets from a deceased poor mother, dusted off and appraised for his capabilities, and then branded with the _Vestra_ title. That title was one that was given to the children under the special system within the orphanage.

While he had been very young, Hubert had grown much quicker than any child truly should have. He was taught from such a small age that his only way to escape ending up a struggling, poor farmer or merchant was to climb his way out of the streets. Count Vestra provided that slim opportunity to children who had the promise to be worthwhile servants of nobility. Hence, Hubert bested many other candidates in hopes to find a better life for himself. While he could never bear a pompous noble title, living under the service of such a highborn gentleman or lady could guarantee him a much easier life than scraping by in some impoverished town.

Yet, through all the sweat, blood, and tears it seemed that Hubert’s assignment was far from what he ever imagined it would be.

This was not the first time Hubert had been in this office; in fact, he knew it like the back of his hand. He knew the book shelf on the left and could name half, if not more, of the titles on the binds. He could see the plant in the back, always caught between dying and just barely surviving off the little sunlight and water it received. The floor was wood with a large rectangular rug with some ornate design imported from Brigid. The walls had a few paintings upon them, but mainly were filled with empty space.

Glancing to the chair in front of the wooden desk, Hubert eyes the ink well as Count Vestra dips the tip of his quill inside. He had a stack of opened letters, a pile of unsigned documents, and a packet he was currently reading and adding his signature to. Everything about the room was cold, including the man behind the desk. As he scratched his name down upon the parchment, his eyes lifted upwards to spare a tired glance at Hubert. He nods to the chair, offering the seat.

“Sir, It is my fifteenth year. I believe I receive my assignment, correct?” He speaks calmly, taking the seat and feeling quite uncomfortable. It felt as if the chair was sucking him into a vortex instead of cushioning his limbs.

“Indeed, you do. Quite eager, are you not?” Count Vestra comments, going to pull out an unopened envelope from the pile. He grabs a letter opener from the drawer, running it slowly across the top and then grabbing the folded paper within. He extends the letter towards Hubert, but doesn’t let go when he grabs onto the other side of it. “Read it _carefully_.”

When the older man loosens his grip, Hubert eagerly unfolds the letter. His eyes scan over its contents, feeling his heart beat a pace faster in anticipation. Yet, his eagerness turns into bitter discouragement as he discovers that he has not been placed in the noble home he had been striving towards this entire time. While there was no guarantee whom you would be placed with, Hubert had been quietly hoping to earn himself into the top seat; to be matched with one of the Hresvelg children.

But instead, the signature on the bottom of the letter, marked with a Cichol seal, was that of Ludwig von Aegir. His intended liege was to be the legitimate heir of the Aegir name: Ferdinand von Aegir. Although it had been many years ago, the name brings back a sour taste in his mouth. His memory was still intact of that fateful evening in the gardens. Being mocked and ridiculed, only furthering his loathing of the classicism of nobility

Now, he was to live and serve under the Aegir estate until his dying breath. If the Goddess was real, Hubert knew for certain she was a force of **malevolence** by this act alone.

“Is there a mistake, sir? I...I was under the impression that I would be assigned to the Hresvelg heir.” Hubert glances between the letter and stern expression upon Count Vestra’s face. “The most successful student was intended to be matched within that noble family, yes?”

“Correct.” He barely breathes the word, not having any care about the situation.

“....and that was me. I had the highest scores and performance ratings, did I not?” A hint of anger slips into his voice, which is not appreciated by the older man.

“Watch your tone.” He grumbles, dropping his quill and folding his hands upon his desk. “Listen, Hubert, this is a golden opportunity. Duke Aegir was adamant about receiving only the best for his son, which is you. He would not take no for an answer, and who am I to refuse such a genuine deal?” A smile creeps its way across his thing lips, setting off a chill down Hubert’s spine.

Hubert does not speak, he holds his head down, staring at the letter within his hands. All of his dreams, changed so quickly by the sin of _avarice_. While he is certain that living within the Aegir household would be perfectly fine, he had been lied to. Tricked by greedy adults who only cared about corrupt dealings that worked in their personal benefit. Gritting his teeth, he tries to breathe in and find a sliver of calm before getting worked up.

“Apologies for misspeaking.” He raises his head, getting up from the chair. “...I shall take my leave now. When shall I expect to depart for my service?” He folds the letter, tucking it away within the envelope.

“Two days times. Your presence is required swiftly. Do prepare yourself and your things until then.” With a quick dismissive nod, Count Vestra forgets that Hubert even exists, placing his nose back into his paperwork.

Walking from the office, Hubert listens to the sound of his footsteps echoing with the hallway. His emotions are perplexed. Finally, he would leave this **wretched** place, but only to be thrown into service to one of the _snobbiest_ noble families within Adestria. His entire life was officially sealed and signed away; in a mere two days, he would be at the beck and call of the Aegir heir. Gripping onto the letter tighter, he can only accept his assignment with every piece of his soul and mind devoted to none other than Ferdinand von Aegir.

Perhaps the streets would have been better.

* * *

The morning that Hubert arrives at the Aegir manor, he feels a sense of dread within his heart. As soon as he stepped foot into the estate, he was admitting himself to the rest of his life. A livelihood of servitude to the child of such an obnoxious Duke. However, Hubert knew better than to allow his emotions be evident upon his face or within his body language. He had not suffered countless sessions of having the backs of his hands smacked for bursting into tears in the midst of training. He had learned to not shed a tear, even while his body ached.

Walking a step behind Count Vestra, the two were brought inside to the parlor by a kind maid, who smiled politely and went to fetch fresh tea for their guests. When instructed, Hubert sat beside Count Vestra upon a rather stiff sofa, keeping his hands folded and his eyes aimed towards the floor. It was rude to stare and gander at the manor, but he would have plenty of time to learn this estate from top to bottom. Eventually, it would become more familiar to him than any prior residence he had considered “home.”

After a few minutes have gone by, Ludwig appears with his own son beside him. He seemed as if he were ready to burst with excitement, attempting to stay still and not jump or fidget where he stood. Hubert and Count Vestra stand up to their feet; both older men shake hands while Hubert takes a deep bow to show respect towards the elder nobleman. Even if he gritted his teeth until raising his head back with a neutral expression upon his lip. As greetings are exchanged, the two Aegirs sit across from them, a glass coffee table in between them.

“I am relieved that your trip was smooth. I do hope you enjoyed seeing what natural beauty Aegir lands withhold, yes?” Ludwig comments, starting up some idle chatter for the two adults to engage within. Neither child added into the conversation. Instead, Ferdinand kept staring at Hubert with wide, curious eyes. He was certain that he was the same boy he had met over six years ago at his father’s celebration of his title inheritance. But no matter how much his eyes burned into Hubert’s form, the older boy kept his gaze upon his lap, refusing to make eye contact.

At least, not until the maid returns with four cups of hot tea. Setting down the cups, saucer, and sugar, the maid pours everyone a cup, adding far too much sugar to both children’s cups because she knew that the young master enjoyed a sweeter tasting tea. Today’s brew was usually quite floral, a rose petal blend, but she added plenty of milk and sugar to try and accommodate various taste buds. But her good intentions fall short for Hubert. As he brings the cup to his lips, allowing a small puff of air to be blown over the steaming liquid, he sips the tea and finally makes a _vivid_ facial expression for a mere second.

But Ferdinand sees it. He had been eagerly watching to see how Hubert behaved, as he was quite a connoisseur of tea parties even at his young age, and spotted the way he **wrinkles** his nose in distaste. Then, he quickly set the cup down onto its plate and broke his rule for no direct contact unless spoken to first.

Amber eyes meet mysterious green as Hubert looks upon Ferdinand with a tight, thin lip and furrowed brows. While Ferdinand looks to be full of optimism and an avid curiosity to sneak off and engage with his new servant all alone, Hubert seemed aloof and enigmatic. He straightened his posture once more, counting the seconds in his head of how long Ferdinand was going to gawk at him. Whatever nonsense the young Aegir boy had swimming within his head would be squashed soon enough; that was what Hubert repeated to himself like a mantra.

Forcing himself to drink at least half of the cup of tea, Hubert only speaks a handful of times when referred to by Count Vestra. The entire conversation is mainly business, reminding of obligations and signing off on a few final papers before the time to leave Hubert within this massive estate had come. He makes a few promises to dedicate himself and his service to the Aegir name and withhold their expectations and honor, as well as showing his “gratitude” for being allowed this opportunity.

As Count Vestra has a private word with Duke Aegir and prepares to set off on his trip back to Enbarr, Hubert is given permission to introduce himself to his new liege. He would be taken by the master of the house, Ludwig himself, and given a short tour and more thorough explanation of how he would live within these walls once Count Vestra had promptly left. Conversations such as discussing his room for resting, when and where he was allowed to eat, his division of time and where he was expected to be with Ferdinand, and his weekly reports to be made to Ludwig himself on the state of his son.

Rising from his seat, Hubert offers another bow towards Ferdinand. It was almost comical, as he was quite taller than the other boy, due to his age difference. He allows Ferdinand to lead them to a quiet corridor, and then two linger on the outskirts of the parlor in the hallway adjacent to the large room. As a few servants walk up and down the hall, Hubert clears his throat and rolls off his prepared greeting.

“It is an honor to meet and serve you, young master Aegir.” He gives a quick nod in his direction. “I am Hubert, and I am at your service. If you require anything, I shall be there by your side to assist you. If you have any questions, I shall answer to the best of my ability.”

“Oh! I do not believe I have been called that before. How strange.” Ferdinand gives a funny look to Hubert, wondering if he didn’t remember their past by his stiff greeting. “I do have a question or two. Hubert,...do you recall when we first met? I know it was quite some time, and the memories are a bit foggy for myself, but we have met before, yes?”

“Yes. We have met once.” Hubert answers curtly, with little to no wiggle room for _frivolous_ conversation.

“Right! I thought so.” Ferdinand beams at him, extending his hands and grabbing both of Hubert’s hands. “Is that not exciting? I never thought I would get the chance to see you again!”

As Ferdinand squeezes and shakes their hands, Hubert frowns deeply. He did not have the time or patience to be playing friendly with Ferdinand. He still remembered his fatal flaw from before; allowing himself to act as if he were on the same level as those above his status. While he may not respect Duke Aegir or his son, he knew that his place was below them. Hence, acting so giddy and cheerful with Ferdinand was not going to be doing him any favors.

“Forgive my bluntness, my liege, but...I do not wish to give you the wrong idea about our relationship.” Hubert removes his hands, folding them behind his back and ignoring the look of pain that flashes upon Ferdinand’s face.

“But, what do you mean? We are **friends**! I wish to befriend you. I know that I got you in trouble years ago, but I promise-” Ferdinand tries to find the words, feeling lost at the sudden coldness of Hubert. He knows that he got him yelled at, but that was six years ago! Could he hold a grudge so long?

“Enough.” Hubert spoke sternly, narrowing his gaze. “We are _not_ friends. We shall **never** be friends. I am ever loyal to you, but I am not here to be a so-called friend to you. That is not my job or obligation. I am to keep watch and assist you with your needs. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“But...but why not? If we spend so much time together, would it not make sense to become friends? Acquaintances even?” Ferdinand can not wrap his head around the reason. While he has gotten older and wiser about the status of nobility and social expectations and rules, he had failed to realize that he was not to treat those of a serving class in the same manner he would speak and interact with other noble children. He had always been exceptionally kind to the maids and servants of the home, despite how his father acted with them.

“Absolutely not.” Hubert huffs, keeping himself firm in his beliefs. “If I were to become friendly with you, that could affect my duty as your vassal. I am to be unconditional to you and your wishes. I am not to ask questions or influence your thoughts. If I behaved amiably with you, then I may affect your perceptions. I cannot allow such a grievance to occur.”

There is tension between them, and Ferdinand grows rather angry. He glares at him, stomping his foot down as if throwing a tantrum. He scoffs and glares at him with a look of a spoiled child. He was quite used to getting whatever he wanted; so to be rejected was rather unexpected. This was not what he had expected when his father told him he would be meeting with a boy around his age who would serve him for the rest of his days.

“You...you are **stupid**!” He barks, hands shaking at his side in tiny fists. “What a poor servant you are, already angering me! Ridiculous!” His cheeks puff with air, angered by the lack of agreeability. Everyone else in this house always bent for him, giving him what he desired! So, why not Hubert? What he asked wasn’t so complicated, at least in his humble opinion.

Hubert raises a brow, resisting the urge to spit back a scathing remark. Instead, he simply bows again and keeps his head to the floor. What a _brat_ he had to look forward to working for until his death.

“My apologies, young sir. I cannot bend on this. It is in both our benefit. You shall understand in time.” He spoke calmly, keeping his emotions out of the mix. “Is there anything else I can answer or do for you?”

Ferdinand rolls his eyes, spotting his father coming up behind him. He shakes his head and makes a face, sticking his tongue out before his father could see him acting so ignoble.

“Just leave me be. If I need you, I will call.” He then turns and marches off, going to quickly leave and find his own joy outside of the estate. He needed fresh air and to stretch out his legs from being cooped up all evening. Perhaps an afternoon within the stables would do him good.

As Ferdinand disappears, Ludwig sets a hand on the back of Hubert’s shoulder and stares at him with an unamused look. It was condescending, showing an obvious superiority he held within himself over this child.

“Come now, Hubert. You have much to learn.”

“Yes, sir.” He keeps his hands behind his back, following after him with his eyes back upon the floor.

* * *

Serving the Aegirs was quite different from what Hubert had expected, but it was nothing that he could not handle. In fact, he found himself finding a routine within the walls. He woke before sunrise to be certain that he could get himself promptly dressed and groomed for the day. Before his master awoke, he would check upon the schedule to mark out the plans for the evening for Ferdinand. He tended to his daily schedules, balancing out his obligations and free time. Then, he would wait until the young heir had awoken. Once awake and moving, he would swiftly fall into his shadow.

At first, Ferdinand despised it. He hated being practically stalked with every action that he took. From as early as his first breath, Hubert would be awaiting his presence. In fact, there had even been times where the rude servant would force himself into his quarters to hasten his pace for readying himself in the early morning. After all, Ferdinand was still a child and a bit _obnoxious_ at times. He would spend either far too much time in bed, or worse, ogling himself within a mirror.

To which, Hubert would “excuse” his intrusion into his bedroom. The interruptions were never appreciated, and Ferdinand loathed how the older boy would glare at him and remind him of their lack of time. He always felt so rushed by Hubert! He would never shut up about schedules or obligations, and even quickly buttoned a jacket or shirt for him, to which Ferdinand would quickly huff and swat his hands away. He did not wish to be babied! He simply appreciated the time it took to properly coordinate one’s appearance. Hubert did not.

Breakfast was often short and sweet, if Ferdinand woke up early enough to enjoy it. Next, Hubert would be tasked with assisting some of the other servants while Ferdinand went to private tutoring sessions. He wasn’t allowed in, as a rather obvious tactic to keep his education at a level deemed _acceptable_ of his status. Many of these lessons were subjects of histories, government, arithmetic, rhetoric, and such.

Although, a few days of the week, Ferdinand could attend other private lessons. His choir practice or fencing was often in the evening after a luncheon. Many times these lunches were held with his sisters, if they were not already busy with arrangements with suitors. Hubert was also told to leave his liege to his privacy during these daily meals. Instead, he would linger within one of the hallways outside the dining hall, reading from a book he had stolen from the library. He always chose ones small enough to be held within a jacket pocket, as to not be discovered disobeying the rules.

During the choir practice, Hubert would linger within the back of the room and roll his eyes. It was not that Ferdinand had a terrible voice, but he had no sense of control. He always wanted to add such **gusto** to every line, which wasn’t correct. He had to keep his volume and excitement down, else it would continue to taint his less than graceful performances. On the other hand, his fencing wasn’t awful. He had much work to do at such a young age, but he seemed to show promise in the skill.

After all lessons had passed, Ferdinand would be scheduled often to have tea or attend meetings with other nobles. Both of which puzzled Hubert greatly. He often stood in a dark corner of a room while Ferdinand engaged in such stupid, tedious conversations at tea parties. He had been asked by the Aegir heir to give him privacy, but Hubert always reminded him it was his duty to keep watch. Even during those long, rather tiresome meetings that Ferdinand nearly fell asleep in, Hubert waited outside by the doors, while the nobles sat around a table and discussed issues over land and their relations with the common folk.

He wasn’t supposed to listen, but he _did_. He kept himself as informed as he could. Reading letters he was forbidden from, sneaking texts from the library, eavesdropping upon teas or lunches held by Ludwig or Ferdinand, and so forth.

After such meetings, Ferdinand would finally be given a lick of free time. He uses it every day for riding with his horse around the estate. To which, Hubert would wait by the stables and simply watch. Ferdinand had promise in his other pursuits, but it was clear to any onlookers that his true talent and passion was upon the saddle. Even Hubert was mildly impressed by his control of the creatures. Although, he refused to ride and hold onto him, and eventually Ferdinand stopped asking.

Evenings were simple, too. A large dinner was served, and Ferdinand spoke with his father and sisters. If any guests were present, the focus would be upon keeping them happy. Then, an evening bath before heading to his quarters to rest for the night. Ferdinand would go to read alone within his bedroom, and Hubert would finally go to wash up before preparing to rest. He often lingered around the halls at night, simply listening in on muffled conversation before eventually going to rest and start the entire cycle all over again.

As Hubert began to grow accustomed to his life, an entire moon having passed by already since his arrival, he noticed a few glaring details about the relationship between Ferdinand and his father. There was a heavy **tension** between them, and Hubert could tell that Ludwig had such unreasonably high expectations for his son. He wanted him to behave as if he were an adult instead of the young, naïve child he was. Ferdinand always had too much energy. Despite his best attempts to follow the noble standards given by his father, he slipped up on occasion.

Yet, a time that stood out in Hubert’s mind was when Ferdinand had refused to meet with a couple different noble children a few years older than him. At first, Ludwig was passive about it, reminding his son that sharing tea with even those one does not favor could be _beneficial_ for the future. However, when Ferdinand bluntly rejected the affections of a prominent nobleman's daughter, that of House Nuvelle, he was thoroughly scolded for such a transgression.

It was before dinner when Ludwig called upon the presence of his son. Hubert followed along, as he always did. When the two entered the spacious study, Hubert stood in the far corner and kept his lips sealed shut. He does not look at either Aegir. Instead, he kept his gaze upon the window in the back of the room, looking past both men to avoid direct eye contact.

“Ferdinand, while one of the butlers was assisting Miss Nuvelle back into her carriage, he overheard a rather alarming comment.” Ludwig speaks calmly at first, still sitting at his desk but taking a more upright position within his chair.

“Oh! Is that so? I do hope she is well and nothing serious has occurred!” Ferdinand gushes, a frown upon his face. He is a bit over dramatic, attempting to seem extremely concerned over this mysterious comment that had reached his father’s ear.

“But something _serious_ has occurred. A **serious** mistake was made this evening, precisely at the time of your scheduled tea with the young woman.” The older man begins to stand from his desk, taking an intimidating stance as he towered over Ferdinand with his portly form. “Care to tell me about it, Ferdinand?”

There is a moment of silence before Ferdinand quickly takes a defensive stance, holding a hand to his chest as he explains his side of the story.

“Father! Listen, please!” He starts, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration. “She was a lovely girl. Pretty as a flower, but I...”

“There are no excuses!” His father roars, interrupting Ferdinand and raising his voice. “I have been patient with you because you are young, but you must start taking this more seriously! It is your **duty** as a noble to charm and accept the affections of another of your status for the benefit of your future.”

“I...I did _not_ like her, father. She was nice, but-” He does not finish his sentence.

Lifting his hand, Ludwig brings his palm across his son’s cheek with a hard smack. The sound reverberates through the room, as if bouncing against the walls from the intensity of the hit. Immediately, Ferdinand’s face burns red and his eyes overflow with tears. He begins to sob, shaking where he stands as Ludwig rubs at his stinging palm. The room suddenly feels frigid, and Hubert stares in disbelief at what happened before him.

“It is **NOT** about what you like, Ferdinand. You do what you are told. Do you hear me?” But as Ludwig tries to reason with his son about his punishment, the young boy quickly turns away and sprints out the door. He doesn’t say a word, just sobs and runs down the hallways to take shelter within his room.

Hubert was baffled in the corner. He knew that many nobles were strict upon their children, but he had always believed a lie that they were above lesser acts of violence. He felt a pang of sorrow for Ferdinand, but it was buried beneath his sheltered feelings of _loathing_ towards the Duke and other filthy nobles (such as Count Vestra) that behaved in a similar fashion. Yet, he looked over at Ludwig, who gave him a quick once over with his eyes before calling out to his son.

“Brat! You will not eat tonight after such an attitude towards your father!”

After barking such an order, he almost dared Hubert to say a word, but the young servant simply clenched his hands into fists at his side. He gives a half-hearted bow before leaving the room and quickly chasing after his young master. He was not the sentimental type, but he felt overwhelmed with emotion.

Hubert briskly dashed through the hallways, making his way up the stairs to where Ferdinand’s room resided. He went to turn the knob, but it was locked. Even through the door, he could hear muffled whimpering. To which, Hubert began to bang at the door with his fists. He would not take no for an answer, no matter how many times Ferdinand complained and ordered him to leave him alone. Eventually, Ferdinand loses his patience and unlocks the door, swinging the door open.

“What do you want? Did my father send you? I will have no word with him!” Ferdinand huffs, holding a hand to his sore, reddened cheek.

“No, he did not send me.” Hubert says while shaking his head. “I came on my own volition to check upon your...health.”

Ferdinand is suspicious, but he does not have the mental energy to argue. So, he steps aside for him to come in, but Hubert does not move just yet. Instead, he excused himself for a moment, informing Ferdinand that he would return momentarily and knock three times upon the door.

In that short time, Hubert runs back down the long staircase and slips into the kitchen. He tries his best not to bother those preparing dinner while he fetches fresh ice and wraps it within a small cloth. Then, he stealthily makes his way back up to the top floor. He does not wish to be seen by Ludwig, in case he did wish to ask him to perform any unsavory tasks. While he might have been Ferdinand’s servant, he still obeyed and followed the commands of the leader of the house; that was Ludwig von Aegir in this estate.

Knocking three times, Hubert is swiftly tugged into the room. The door is shut and locked behind him. He stares at Ferdinand, who sits back upon the side of his bed. While Hubert would often come into this room to force the young heir to awake for his scheduled appointments, he had never simply lingered within the roomy, elaborately decorated bedroom. He hates the gaudy floral wallpaper, along with the high ceilings and chandelier that was for too excessive. Not to mention the massive wardrobes he had besides his dressers. Then, his bed was fit for a king, even though he was a child.

He had a few trinkets scattered within the room, including a jewelry box, a mirror, a music box, various paintings and medals, and of course several flowers in vases. All of which Hubert tries to ignore as he sits beside Ferdinand. Even just upon his bottom, he can feel how soft the mattress is. It gives so easily, unlike the stiff bed he slept within in his cramped little room on the bottom floor. Though, it was better than the cots shared at the orphanage, So, he could only complain so much.

“Let me see your cheek.”

“Huh? No!”

“Please, I wish to help.” Hubert holds out the little makeshift pack of ice within the tied cloth. “I...have experience with this sort of thing.”

This was all he needed to say for Ferdinand’s walls to crumble down. The noble frowns, but he turns his face towards him and lowers his own hand. He makes a small startled sound at the coldness against his skin, but quickly finds it to be _soothing_ against the red imprint. Leaning into the touch, he is unsure whether or not he should ask Hubert about what he meant by his comment. He does not want to pry, but he felt so unbelievably curious.

“Experience?” He repeats in a small voice, looking him in his calming, green eyes. “What do you mean by this?”

“Simply put, I have been...punished once or twice for disappointing expectations.” He does not sugar coat his words, but he refuses to go into any further details. Ferdinand did not need to hear anything else traumatic this evening.

But then, something unexpected occurs. Ferdinand wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He pressed his face into his chest, letting the cloth bag of ice rest on his shoulder at an awkward angle. The embrace is so warm, despite the chilly touch of the ice that brushed against Hubert through his clothing. The older boy is still for a moment, knowing this was highly inappropriate for the two of them to be doing.

Yet hearing how Ferdinand begins to sniffle, Hubert cannot keep himself from succumbing to his emotions. Never had someone **cried** for him before. He slowly slides his arms around him, rubbing at his back with a gentle, reassuring touch. He knows he should be the one comforting him, but Ferdinand speaks up first.

“I am so sorry for you, Hubert.” He whispers, tilting his head to look at him with misty eyes. “I hope neither of us have to deal with such a horrid act again…”

Hubert can feel the urge to shed a tear, but he does not bend. He knew better. If he cried, then that was a _weakness_ ; showing vulnerability to possible foes.

“...I appreciate your sentiment.” He spoke as formally as he could muster, but his voice wavered. Especially as Ferdinand lies down and the two gently set upon the mattress.

No words are shared, as Ferdinand curls up against Hubert. He needed the comfort that he provided. He knows that he usually didn’t get along very well with him, but he was the only person in this house he felt wasn’t **completely** controlled by his father. Hence, the one he could trust in his time of need.

Eventually, they toss the cloth bag of ice onto the floor, and Ferdinand rests on the opposite side of his face. Hubert had told him it was easier that way to rest if he tried to keep contact to the sore area to a minimum. Still, that did not explain the way his heart raced or the fact he felt his eyes nearly water as Ferdinand fell asleep beside him, listening to the sound of his heart. He knew that if he was caught here, lying within his liege’s bed, he could be punished far more severely than Ferdinand had been.

But he _doesn’t_ move.

Hubert quietly drifts off to sleep after pulling the blankets upon them, and the two of them stay nestled together until the sun rises upon a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you're enjoying, please tell me so with a comment and kudos!
> 
> I know I skipped a good chunk, but I promise we will linger on this part of their relationship for at least one more chapter!  
> So stay tuned! 
> 
> As always, hang out on Twitter @MahouMiss


	3. Chapter 3:The Fifteenth and Twelfth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the year goes by, Hubert begins to realize that Ferdinand may not be as bad as he first assumed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I hope this chapter makes up for it! We even have a character I hadn't planned on being in the story appear, just cause I love her so much

As the months go by, Hubert begins to grow more tolerant of Ferdinand. Instead of merely disliking him, he could see both good and bad qualities in the young heir. He was still a spoiled noble who had no real clue about any hardships outside that of the Aegir estate, but his personality was becoming more palpable. Surely not tasteful, in his humble opinion, but it was not as sour as that of his father. At the very least, Ferdinand seemed to treat those around him with relative kindness, while Duke Aegir had a massive superiority complex over all those beneath his stature.

But Ferdinand was still young and brattish. Hence, Hubert did despise his sense of _entitlement_. It wasn’t as if it didn’t make sense why he would feel so entitled; he was born to a luxurious lifestyle where he never had to want for anything. But it was a specific trait that the servant had come to loathe. It did not even have to be a large ordeal with a messy tantrum or fuss. In fact, Ferdinand did not often argue against his father. Perhaps it was out of fear, but Hubert did not feel all that close to ask him such a personal question. Plus, in all honesty, he did not care to stick his nose into something so controversial.

Rather, Hubert would often be irked by the quiet comments or complaints that Ferdinand would often mutter to himself. Whenever the heir was scheduled for private lessons or rare outings with his father outside of Aegir territory, he would whine about wishing to spend his time elsewhere. He accepted and obeyed all requests of his father, even participating in tutoring sessions for activities he did not even care for. He simply went along because his father claimed it would make him a better man. (Which, if Hubert knew of such reasonings, he would snicker pettily at the absurd idea of Ludwig having any clue what a well-rounded man thought or behaved like.)

But the hundredth lesson in etiquette was exhausting and near insulting to Ferdinand. He felt he was a prim and proper noble, but his father often scolded him. It was mainly due to his massive levels of energy and charisma. He was a child; he wished to be run and be wild at times, but Ludwig saw no use in such things. He much preferred his son to stay muted, less showy. But that was simply not Ferdinand’s style. He wished to catch people’s eye, which often sparked tension between the two of them. He was a ball of burning sunshine, and he wished to illuminate all he came into contact with. His father was a storm cloud, and he wished to cover and shield him from such desires.

However, that was not the issue at hand, at the moment. No, the problem was when Ferdinand was scheduled for another rhetoric tutoring session this afternoon. It had been past of an extra set of lessons, preparing him for an upcoming trip to the opera at the end of the month. There was certain to be plenty of other wealthy families, and if any desired to speak with him, Ludwig wanted his son to sound respectful. He wished for him to use appropriate language, nothing that would bring shame to him on the special evening out. But Ferdinand was growing so tired of the endless storm of lessons. He usually had rhetoric once, maybe twice a week, but his father had him meeting everyday for such lengthy sessions! He feared his head might explode if he had to listen to the nagging voice of his tutor this afternoon.

“Ugh! This is not fair!” Ferdinand murmurs angrily as he runs a comb through his hair. He was sitting within his bedroom upon a cushioned stool in front of a vanity. “Why must I go **AGAIN** to another pointless lesson?” He is exasperated, complaining to no one.

Well, not exactly no one. Hubert was within the room, keeping his distance as he paced around the floor. Ever since that fateful night where he accidentally fell asleep within this very bedroom, Ferdinand had begun allowing him to linger within it with him, instead of waiting in the hall. So, Hubert turned towards Ferdinand with a narrowed gaze, feeling that bubble of annoyance within his stomach. Against his better judgment, he responds.

“Pardon my interruption to your personal chatter, but I do believe you are over exaggerating, young sir.” He sighs, looking at him through the reflection in the mirror. His words quickly offend Ferdinand, as he turns back to stare in disbelief at his servant.

“Exaggerating?! Me?” He scoffs, shaking his head and placing his comb back down. “Not at all! You simply do not understand, Hubert. I have so many lessons every single day. It’s boring and tiring. I am wasting my time with all these bothersome tutors.” He argues back to him, which only aggravates the older boy more.

“Oh? And what would you rather spend this time on then? What is so crucial?” Hubert asks with a dry tone to his voice.

“My riding!” Ferdinand chirps, a goofy smile filling up his freckled face. “I wish to spend more time within the stables and with our horses! It is much more fun than all these long tutoring sessions.” He says with a huff, but is greeted with a very bitter expression back.

Hubert knows that he should not speak poorly to his young master. If he talked back or disobeyed him, then there were consequences. Ones that involved his father, who was far less kind. Ludwig reminded him of Count Vestra in many ways, mainly in his lack of empathy and fondness for cruelty or neglect. These past months had been blissful without the constant tests or punishments from back in the orphanage. He still had haunting memories and a few scars from the place. Alas, his childness gets the better of him and he retorts.

“How fortunate you have such a choice.” He mutters scathingly. “Unlike yourself, I do not have the ample opportunity to deepen my education. I have to try my best to read or steal scraps of information to stay informed. Yet, here you are! Acting as if it’s some terrible affliction to have such access. _Ridiculous_!” He slams his foot down in heated anger, which was quite unlike him.

Once the words escape, Hubert wants nothing more than to take them back. He had no clue what had come over him. He was usually a composed man! But there were times, when alone with Ferdinand, that he let himself lose some of that strict formality. Perhaps he had been getting too comfortable around the heir, and now he had let his tongue slip to scold Ferdinand. He was going to apologize for his rudeness, but Ferdinand surprised him instead.

“Oh…” Ferdinand frowns, looking back at him as if he had been caught stealing from a cookie jar. He felt ashamed for acting so rotten, and it was evident in his voice. “I...did not think about that. I must sound so terrible. I never would have considered that…”

As Ferdinand reflects, Hubert feels a mixture of emotions. Part of him feels almost glad that Ferdinand was showing such remorse. He seemed almost embarrassed at his lack of appreciation for his education. Which was not the reaction Hubert thought he would ever seeing in the son of Duke Aegir. Alas, the boy was constantly surprising Hubert, though. He seemed to have a genuine heart, at least for now with his youth, and it was refreshing for Hubert to notice. He had grown up with endless corruption in all those he interacted with, so Ferdinand was strange.

Gaudy. Over-dramatic. Pompous.

But he was **sincere** ; he seemed to hold a compassion that many others in his position lacked.

“I should not have spoken so poorly, Ferdinand. Please, allow me to-”

“No, you spoke accurately and truthfully, and I need to accept that.” Ferdinand gets up from his stool, walking over and placing his hands on Hubert’s shoulders. He stares up at him, being quite shorter than his faithful servant. “I am sorry for being so inconsiderate.”

“Really, Ferdinand…this is not necessary” Hubert shifts, feeling uncomfortable at being the one apologized to. Was he not in the _wrong_? Even if he felt his opinion was right, he knew position wise that Ferdinand had no obligation to apologize for what he had said. In fact, it felt preposterous that he was currently making such deep eye contact and speaking directly at him; as if they were **equals**.

No, he was overthinking things. Even Ferdinand, as strange as he was, still was of noble birth and status.

“It is! I hurt your feelings, and I did not think about your own problems.” Ferdinand gives a firm squeeze to each shoulder, offering a cheerful smile. “I want to help. I want to teach you.”

“Huh? Teach me? But you are a child and younger than me.” Hubert deadpans, shrugging his hands off of him. The contact had been strange…

“But! I have tutors! They teach me in the morning and afternoon, but-” His smile grows wider, getting excited at his idea. “I could teach you at night! We could work together! How does that sound?” He feels almost like jumping with joy. Maybe learning with another person would make it more fun and less lonely.

Hubert is silent. He does not truly believe his ears. He never would have expected a nobleman’s son to offer to teach him or practice his various materials from his lessons together. It simply did not add up in his mind, but it was reality. Ferdinand was grinning before him, holding out a hand as if to certify the deal. It was unfathomable to imagine himself receiving the same tutoring sessions right under the Duke’s nose, all because of his son. The _rebellious_ nature of it all only furthers his excitement. He knew he could not refuse, not with a deal that was much more in his favor than the other. He even questioned what Ferdinand was to gain from it, but he kept his tongue from making any more slips today.

“I...I appreciate the offer.” He reaches and takes his hand, giving it a firm shake. “I accept. I look forward to learning with you.” A smile makes its way onto his lips, ever so small.

“I will not let you down! We will work hard!” Ferdinand shakes their hands rapidly a few times, swinging their arms between them in a joyous fashion. He only breaks apart when Hubert pulls his hand back to hold them behind his back in his usual posture.

“I trust that you will.” He chuckles and then has his tender smile grow mischievous. “How about you start by heading to that lesson now?”

Ferdinand’s eyes blink a few times and he pouts, but he still seemed positive, if not a little annoyed at his teasing.

“Fine. But you **must** come watch me at the stables, no matter how late it is this evening, then.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

Another two week pass, and Hubert finds that his image of Ferdinand is slowly morphing once again. Sharing their private lessons in his bedroom, often quite late in the evening, turns out to be better than he hoped. He felt so eager to absorb every piece of information that he could, and his excitement only helped to make Ferdinand feel eager as well. They worked surprisingly well together, too. While Hubert had to catch up in a lot of areas, he had a natural affinity for arithmetic, which even aided Ferdinand’s studies.

Of course, they had already been spending large amounts of time together, as Hubert was ever glued to his side, but this was _different_. It was something more personal, more private. It wasn’t out of obligation for either party. Merely, the two boys wanted to practice together and learn, growing a smidgen closer through the process. At least for Hubert, he could see Ferdinand in a kinder light. He might have been some gaudy child, but there was a passion beneath all the ruffles and frills.

He knew that Ferdinand was taking a giant risk to do this. He did not wish to imagine what sort of punishment might await either of them if they were discovered studying together. Even if he is sure he would get the worst of it, having learned how Ludwig behaved, Ferdinand would still be in danger. He would face much worse than a slap. Knowing his cushioned life, Hubert would rather not see the boy suffer at the hands of wretched adults. He had done plenty of suffering for the both of them, perhaps even for a lifetime.

Hence, when another accident occurs during an afternoon tea, Hubert takes the fall for Ferdinand.

It was a little mistake, too. Ferdinand had been sharing tea with another noble around his age, handpicked by his father, and the conversation was going smoothly enough. The shy, purple-haired woman was gentle and sweet, but he could tell she did not wish to be here either. Which was fortunate, as the two could sigh in relief by focusing on a friendly conversation instead of pretending to have any romantic interest in one another. The girl was rather skittish, too. She was the daughter of Varley, her name was Bernadetta, and she had been to far too many of these forced teas with young male heirs. Her father wanted her to climb up the societal ladder for them, even if it **terrified** her to be forced into such activities.

So, having a less stressful tea was a blessing for her. Although, her nerves still got the best of her. As Bernadetta and Ferdinand spoke over pastries and sweets, she had been startled when Hubert had returned out to the gardens to share a message with Ferdinand about a change in his schedule for the evening. Seeing such a brooding man, she yelped and dropped her cup onto the ground. Shattering into tiny pieces, the sound was ear piercing. A mess of leftover tea and shards of porcelain stained the ground, and Ferdinand knew his father would be _angered_ about one of their finer tea sets being broken.

“Ah! I..I am so, so, so sorry! I..I just..I well-” Bernadetta squeaks, stuttering between every other word. She looks as if she had seen a ghost with how pale her face had gotten.

“Relax, it is no trouble. We will have this cleaned up swiftly.” Ferdinand tries to soothe her, standing up from his seat. He offers a hand, gently leading her away from the mess. “Come, we can move to one of the parlors, or perhaps tour around and look at the gardens. Whichever you prefer!”

As he tries to lead her away, Hubert frowns and feels guilty for terrifying the woman. He doesn't know what he did, as he had merely approached the table, but he still felt responsible for the mistake. Hence, he looks to Ferdinand, gives him a short nod as the other tries to calm the young lady, then goes on to clean up the broken tea cup. He can hear small bits of their conversation before they are beyond his reach.

“G-Gardens, please.” She mutters, gripping his hand a little too tight.

“Absolutely. They are quite beautiful this time of year. Allow me to show you all the pretty flowers!” He chirps, keeping his energetic mood and cheer in an attempt to lessen her agitation and anxiety.

With that, the two start to talk about various flowers and other botanical related topics, which Bernadetta seems quite knowledgeable about. But their chatter fades from Hubert’s ears as he works on sweeping up the mess of the tea cup. He would need to report the incident to the Duke. He would hold off until after the young heiress left. For now, he packaged the uneaten sweets for her to take along home, as they often did for their guests, and then cleaned up the rest of the tea set. He would inform Ferdinand of the schedule change when he was finished with his afternoon with Miss Varley.

Luckily for Ferdinand, he was able to calm down Bernadetta. Their walk through the gardens was pleasant, and she seemed to be in a much better mood. Even when she tried to apologize again, Ferdinand would not allow her to. Instead, he handed her the sweets that were left safely wrapped up and sitting on the cleared table, and then walked her out to her carriage. Unlike other prior teas she’s spent attending, she felt a bit saddened to go. The two shared a quick hug, and Ferdinand happily invited her to return if she ever wished to come for a friendly chat.

“Thank you, erm...a-again. It was...surprisingly fun.” She murmurs, giving a tiny smile behind her anxious eyes.

“Of course. Come back any time.” He helps her up into her seat before politely bowing and allowing the chauffeur to close her door. “Safe travels.”

\- - -

Later in the evening, once everything had settled, Ferdinand was waiting within his room for Hubert to arrive for their usual nightly tutoring session, but the man was late. It was very unlike him to not be punctual, so it brought up concern within the redhead. He was sitting upon the floor with his books scattered across for them to share, but there was no sign of Hubert. Not until he heard the telling knock at his door around fifteen or so minutes later.

Hastening to his feet, he opens the door to let the boy inside, but is _stunned_ by what he witnesses. As Hubert walked past him with nothing more than a formal greeting, his right cheek was blaring red in the shape of a hand. It even had the ident of a heavy ring within it, with a few cuts upon the skin. It looks incredibly painful, but Hubert tries to ignore talking about it. Ferdinand wouldn’t allow it.

“Hubert! What happened to your face?!” He gasps, going to grab his arm and stop him from attempting to sit and start their session as if everything was normal.

“I am certain you can register what happened with your own eyes, Ferdinand.” He huffs, avoiding his gaze. Ferdinand’s heavy concern for his health was more than he deserved.

“Ugh, do not be short with me at this moment. This is serious!” He speaks in exasperation, reaching to try and touch his cheek, but Hubert quickly turns his head aside. “Hubert,...please. Speak to me.” His voice and the sincere worry in his eyes makes Hubert crack, even just for a moment.

“Fine. I went to speak to Duke Aegir about the tea cup that Miss Varley broke. I explained that I accidentally dropped it when cleaning off the table. That is all.” He murmurs in a hushed tone, still averting his gaze.

“Oh! Why would you say that? You were not at fault. You-”

“It was my _responsibility_.” He stops him from trying to feel pity for him. “I am your guardian and servant, Ferdinand. It is my duty to keep you safe from any possible **danger**. I failed to do so before, but I corrected my error.”

His confession has Ferdinand’s entire chest grow tight. It beats with a sympathy for the obvious backhanded slap Hubert had taken upon the cheek, but even more than that, his heart pounds with an admiration for his genuine kindness. For his devotion to keep him from harm, including that within his own home. For a person who tried to feign indifference to forming a bond past that of servitude, Hubert was far sweeter than he knew.

“Oh Hubert,...you did not have to do such a thing for me.” He sighs and finally catches his eyes, seeing a pool of pain that lingers within them. But it goes unspoken. “Thank you. Please, do not turn away this time. Let me offer my gratitude.”

Although he stiffens, Hubert does nod once and allows Ferdinand to act. He is not prepared for the boy to stretch to the top of his toes and press a kiss to his injured cheek. It’s such a delicate feeling, and it makes his mind spin. He can’t recall a time anyone has done that. He has never had a mother to press a kiss to an injury to make it feel better. So, the action baffles his very thoughts. He is certain Ferdinand is emulating that action from his deceased mother, who had passed shortly after the Aegirs had moved into this estate, five or so years ago.

A few silent tears do spill from his eyes, but Hubert bites his lips and stops any sounds. He looks down to the floor when Ferdinand pulls away. He was confused and hurt, not sure why Ferdinand acted in such a way towards him. But he knows he can’t continue to act so **disgracefully**. Hence, he sniffles and wipes his eyes with the back of his gloved hand.

“I am only doing my job.” He keeps a monotone sound, not giving away any more of his jagged feelings. “Now, let us focus on the lesson.” He wants it to sound like normal, but it’s almost a plea. He wants to put this behind them.

“Alright. If you are certain, then we may start…” Ferdinand doesn’t want to, but for the sake of Hubert’s pride, he takes his seat and begins to tutor his perplexing servant. The conversation ends there, and the night goes on.

* * *

The end of the month arrives, and with it the fateful night out to the opera. The entire family prepares for the evening, dressing up in their very best. Both of Ferdinand’s sisters are dolled up with plenty of make up, styling their hair with the help of the maids, and of course wearing newly bought gowns for the evening. Strangely enough, neither were even going to be held within the Aegir opera box. Both were planning to stay within separate boxes of their suitors. He had heard hushed word that both of his sisters were close to being engaged; they had been courting the same men for some time now, much to their father’s delight. Which meant that only Ludwig, Ferdinand, and Hubert would be left in the personal box.

Usually, no servant would ever step foot into such a place, but Hubert was special with his position as a personal vassal to Ferdinand. Hence, he was allowed to stay within the box and watch the show as long as he kept quiet and did not speak. To which, Hubert could easily follow such commands. He did not even really care for the idea of going to watch an opera, as they seemed like a frivolous waste of time for wealthy families, but he had never been to one, so perhaps the event would change his mind.

Upon arriving at the theater, Ludwig greets the two families of his daughters’ suitors, making quiet conversation. They all joke and laugh about their excitement for the opera, and even tease about Ferdinand. To which, the young boy forces himself to politely laugh along. The other parents were making a joke about how he would need to catch up to his sisters, perhaps even getting inspired by their sons on how to court a lady. The entire conversation makes Ferdinand _uncomfortable_. Although he had a fascination with courtship, whenever his father or his friends spoke of it, it felt more like a **transaction** than a model of love.

Once his sisters split off to their own ways, Ludwig led the three of them towards the upper level of the theater where they would enter their private box. He makes small talk with a few more nobles, and Ferdinand also engages. He speaks as he has practiced, and he can tell his father is proud. Reciting what he was taught and acting accordingly, Ferdinand hopes that tonight can be a cheerful time. He had been so looking forward to a trip to the opera, especially with Hubert. Since the older boy had never been, Ferdinand was excited to have him experience the magic.

Climbing into their seats, Ferdinand swings his feet off the edge. He could not even touch the ground! He beams as he stares down at the stage from their elevated view, ready for those curtains to peel back and the show to start. However, there was a little more waiting to be had. During this time, Ludwig reminds Hubert to keep an eye on Ferdinand and to not get distracted by the show. His main obligation was keeping his guard over Ferdinand after all. To which, Hubert agrees readily and sits beside the young heir in the corner.

“Oh! Are you excited, father? I cannot wait to hear the wonderful music!” Ferdinand giggles, looking to the Duke with bright eyes. He seemed in high spirits, missing evenings out such as this. They did not go as often as before, as his mother had been the true fan of the theater.

“More or less. I hope it is of a high enough quality.” He mumbles back, watching as they begin to blow out some of the candle lanterns to bring focus only to the stage. “Quiet now. It is starting.”

The curtains pull apart and the opera begins as a woman takes center stage, bellowing out a glorious melody. The song and voice touches Ferdinand’s heart. Immediately, he gains flashbacks of his mother, of when she would sing to him at night to help lull him to sleep. It brings a sense of warmth that he hadn’t known he was missing within his chest. As the show continued on, each time that woman would take the stage, Ferdinand was _mesmerized_. He could not look away for a moment. The entire performance was something out of fiction! Too good to be true, as Ferdinand was wrapped up in the storyline weaved through the various arias and acting.

As Ferdinand was obsessing over the opera, Hubert took his time to flicker his attention between the strange show and the excitable heir. The pure joy that fills Ferdinand’s expressions as he watches the actors and actress upon the stage does something odd to Hubert. He finds himself more drawn to watching the reactions that flash across Ferdinand’s dimly lit face than paying attention to the stage. There is a stirring within his own chest, as if his heart was a bird, flapping its wings steadily faster in an attempt to be heard. To escape its cage, the ribs that lock and hide its yearning sound.

The night goes along, and the show is moving without a hitch. Every number is a hit, and all the costumes are exquisite to see upon stage. When the time for intermission arrives, a few lights are lit below in the general seating area, though the personal boxes were still rather shaded. As the curtain closes and the performers and audience are both given a chance to take a break and stretch out their legs, Ludwig turns to his son with a stern gaze before getting up from his seat.

“Stay here, Ferdinand. I have some...business to tend to, but I do not want you wandering.” He then looks to Hubert, as if silently ordering him to keep his son in place. Then, he’s gone in a flash, leaving their personal box to socialize with other noblemen. Perhaps even the families of his daughters' suitors.

Once he has left, the two are finally left alone. Hubert is given a chance to speak, which Ferdinand greedily takes. He turns to him, reaching to grab his hands. He must gush to him and know his opinion on the show up to this point.

“Oh! Hubert! You must tell me how you are liking the show! Is it not one of the most **exquisite** pieces of theater you have seen?” He squeezes and shakes their hands, needing to get this all off his chest.

“Hmm, I guess. I have not been to others to make a judgment.” He chuckles, looking to their hands. It makes him reflect on the show itself. It was a romance, one of love found as children, then split to be, he assumed, reunited when they were older. The second half would confirm his prediction.

“Ah, right. My bad.” Ferdinand loosened his grip on his hands, but he still kept that charming smile. “Still,...is it not _romantic_? I really feel the love between the two leads."

“Indeed. It seems to be a popular take. Writing about being young lovers, only to truly come together in adulthood.” He says, still eying the way Ferdinand looks longingly at the empty stage, then back at him.

“True, but...it feels special.” He shrugs and then gets a sudden rush of red to his cheeks. An embarrassing thought comes to his head, and his words slip from his mouth. “Hubert, umm, have you ever- _Oh_ , never mind!” He bites back his tongue at the last minute, but the damage had been done.

“Have I ever what? Finish your thought.” He replies smoothly, not wasting a breath. Yet, Ferdinand hesitates before speaking, looking down at the stage again.

“Well, I was simply curious...since you are older than I, if you, _umm_ ….had **kissed** someone before?” The words feel small as he says them, releasing his thoughts into the world. His face is hot, and his eyes dart around the dimly lit opera box, nervous to make eye contact. “Y-You do not have to share, if you do not wish to!”

But Hubert also grows quieter, and his own face burns up pink. It’s hard to tell, but the faint illumination comes through and shows his pale complexion being heated with a tender blush. Coughing, he tries to find the right words, but has no such luck. He ends up speaking rather bluntly instead.

“No, I have not had my first kiss.” He mutters, feeling ashamed to admit such a thing. Ferdinand likely thought at his age that he would have accomplished such a feat, but not at all. What time was there for such pleasantries while he had been forced to grow up so quickly in his adolescence? Including even now.

“Oh! I was simply curious what it might be like...so I asked.” Ferdinand twiddles his thumbs, his face still hot and flushed.

“Sorry for the lack of information.” He murmurs, a scowl appearing on his features.

“No! It is alright! I simply was curious.” Ferdinand hurriedly tries to correct his mistake, biting down on his bottom lip. “I merely...wished to be kissed like what I saw on stage. It seems so romantic. So _passionate_.” He laughs a little out of nerves, still chewing his lip in thought.

Hubert doesn’t reply. He stares at him, eyes catching the way he nibbles on his lip. His mouth was a soft pale pink, and his cheeks were faintly lit to reveal speckles of his blush highlighting freckles. His amber eyes shined with a desire for the unknown, to experience a world he had only ever fantasized about. With the way he fidgeted in his seat, looking so lost in thought, Hubert found himself **enchanted**. It was like a spell had been cast, and Ferdinand was the source.

His heart begins to race, as he scoots ever closer to him. Everything else seems to fade out of existence, and the only two people were himself and Ferdinand. Gazing upon him, he feels a strange urge overcome his mind and body. An urge to fulfil all the wishes that his young master held; ones that he may have secretly held with in his heart. Only time would tell. But at that very moment, one thing was certain: Hubert wished to share his first kiss tonight.

Leaning downwards, he double checks that they are alone within the dark opera box before pressing his lips onto Ferdinand’s mouth without a word. It lasts only seconds, but the warmth that envelops him is _maddening_. Hubert can feel how soft Ferdinand’s lips were, molding against his in a meager attempt to react. The younger boy was simply shocked, stunned within his seat. Both hearts are thumping wildly within their chests, as if creating an aria of their own with the deafening sound, like a drum.

Attempting to pull back, Hubert is twice as surprised when Ferdinand leans up to kiss him again. It is but a tiny, chaste peck on the lips, but it causes Hubert’s head to grow hazy. It’s as if fog had overcome his mind, and the only thing he can think of is Ferdinand and his gentle kiss. The way his eyes glisten, staring up at him with a need to be **cherished** by another.

Alas, as Hubert tries for a third peck, he hears the unmistakable sound of footsteps. Both tear themselves apart and look straight down at the stage. The pleasant pounding of enamored hearts turns into hastened fear as Ludwig returns with a drink in hand. He merely lets his eyes glance over the two of them, then takes his seat to prepare for the show to begin again in a few moments.

No words are shared when the lights turn back down, and the curtain rises once again. As the music begins to play and voices come to life, Ferdinand has difficulty focusing upon the story. His lips still tingled from his first kiss. He tries to look at Hubert, but he simply has a hand on his own mouth and _refuses_ to make eye contact. He knew then that this was not likely to reoccur. Simply a lapse in judgment; a moment of childish excitement.

And despite Ferdinand’s curiosity eating away at him after sharing his first kiss, the two **never** speak of it once the night passes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!  
> Honestly, this story isn't doing as well as I hoped, but I hope those who are reading are enjoying the love I'm putting into it.
> 
> But ah, I hope you like the slow feelings that are brewing between them! We will be skipping some more time to next chapter, so who's to say what will happen next! <3
> 
> As always, come hang on Twitter! @MahouMiss


	4. Chapter 4:The Twentieth and Seventeenth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Ferdinand gets older, he is nearing the age he should be betrothed. But he is failing at courtship, much to his father’s annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a wait! I hope you all enjoy the little twists and turns. Change in rating cause of this chapter ;p

People often claim that youthful years fly by in the blink of an eye. That those who are young waste their time, not appreciating all the spoils that adolescence provides. That is very much the view held by Duke Aegir, especially towards his son. While it seemed just days prior that Ferdinand was but a little boy running wild through the garden and causing a ruckus, he was now seventeen. At such an age, he had certain expectations placed upon his shoulders. Most obviously being studying and practicing to be the future Duke over Aegir lands.

However, Ludwig had no concerns about that portion of his son’s future. He knew that Ferdinand was well rounded within his knowledge of history and governmental studies. He succeeded well with his public speaking, having become a man with far better rhetoric than even his father. He had a much kinder visage, enrapturing those who listened to him speak at parties, council meetings, or even at tea. While it was obvious his ideas were still clouded by idealist optimism, sometimes it was a breath of fresh air to hear such beliefs shared.

But the main concern about his son was related to his lack of betrothal. At age seventeen, it was unheard of that Ferdinand had not already gone through an entire courtship already. Both of his sisters had married two and three years ago, and they had moved out of the Aegir estate to live with their husbands. That left the estate feeling extremely empty with all its unused space. Only Ludwig and Ferdinand were left within the walls, not counting all the servants that kept the manor running smoothly.

Instead of being on the final stages of courtship, nearing a proposal at the very least, Ferdinand was failing to get past the beginning few evenings with every suitor that was ever sent his way. At the most, he went out on three separate occasions before cutting ties with whichever beautiful lady was currently being forced upon his arm. This caused a large rift between Ferdinand and his father. One that Hubert unfortunately has to traverse between carefully.

Being his most loyal vassal, Hubert was devoted to Ferdinand. He served him and obeyed his command, wishing only to further any goals or ambitions he held. Yet, being that Ludwig was still the head of the Aegir estate, Hubert also had a responsibility to obey his rules. This meant that he had to keep up with weekly reports on the status of his son. Ferdinand knew this very well and did not hold a grudge against him for it, and he in fact encouraged him to be bluntly honest. As much as Ferdinand wishes to prove his worth to his father, this was one place he did not plan to bend for him.

Hence, Hubert would deliver the news about Ferdinand’s plans and noble duties at the end of each week, and that included a report about his declining furthering courtships. Each time that he shared such news, Ludwig would curse and request to see his son. The two had the same argument a dozen times. Ferdinand would claim that he was being meticulous about choosing a partner. That he only wishes for the best for his future spouse and fellow head of the Aegir estate.

It had worked for some time, but the excuse had run its course for Ludwig. The Duke began to belittle his son, claiming that he would never find any wife if he was not quick enough. All the best royal houses would be engaged, and he would be forced to settle for a lower tier of noble hierarchy. That thought burned away at the old man’s mind. He could not allow their blood to mingle with that of lesser stature. It was improper. The ridicule and slander would be horrendous!

But Ferdinand did not heed any of his worries. He did not wish to marry out of obligation. He wished to marry out of love. He knows that is a very rare course for most nobles, but he likes to believe his sister did so. Both had seemed truly happy at their weddings, and he wished them only the brightest futures. Full of love and kindness, and a promise to only grow even more in love as the years go by.

That was the sort of relationship Ferdinand craved. But he was different. He was a man, and the upcoming heir. He had to marry for political benefit. At least, he was supposed to. His antics were truly trying to avoid that at all costs. It wasn’t that any of his possible matches were ill fitting; they were all pleasant people. He enjoyed their evenings together.

_Teas. Opera. Carriage Rides. Balls._

It all was very enjoyable to a man as sociable as Ferdinand, but the spark was lacking. He didn’t feel that magnetic pull between him and any of those suitors. There was no love to be found. Friendship? Plenty of it! But that was not his goal. He did not wish to marry someone he found nice to chat with on occasions. He wanted to pledge his heart to someone who would do the same back. Who would challenge and better him every single day.

Alas, he simply had no luck. Not yet, at least.

Today was no different. Returning back from a stroll within a nearby market, Ferdinand waved goodbye to the carriage before sneaking through to the gardens. He preferred lingering outdoors, delaying the inevitable encounter with his father. So, he loosens his cravat, slipping off his gloves and sliding them into his pocket. He even unbuttons his jacket, opening it to reveal a patterned vest beneath that wore the Cichol signia.

He reaches to pluck a rose from one of the bushes, smiling as he sniffs its sweet scent. This garden was his favorite place to spend time, besides the stables. He basked in its natural beauty. The rose itself reminded him of one of his closer friends that he missed ever since he had gone back to the Alliance. Still, as he rubs his thumb over the smooth petals, a voice calls out to him and breaks him from his inner thoughts.

“Returned after breaking another heart , Ferdinand?” Each word is dripping with sarcasm, as the brooding servant steps out from the shadows, holding a tray of freshly brewed tea and sweets.

“Hardly. She was very mutual about ending our courting.” Ferdinand replies, offering a playful glare towards Hubert. He can smell his favorite brew, Southern Fruit Blend. He always brought it to him when he returned from a morning courtly engagement.

“Mhm, I am sure the Duke will be glad to hear it.” He scoffs, walking over to an open table and setting the tray down. As expected, Ferdinand follows and takes a seat. He gestures for Hubert to join, and the man does so to avoid a pointless argument about the boundaries of servant and noble.

“Do not mention my father. I will deal with his anger. It is nothing I have not heard before.” He says, watching as Hubert pours them both a cup before setting the pot down between them on the tray. Reaching over, Ferdinand picks up his tea and inhales the sweet scent. He was tempted to sip right away, but he knows better than to burn his mouth, from plenty of experiences.

Hubert takes his own cup, staring at the golden liquid that shares his reflection. He was in no rush to drink the sweet drink, but he could stomach a single cup. Perhaps he had grown a little more of a taste for it because of Ferdinand. But only slightly. He does reach for a biscuit though, breaking it in half and then biting into the flaky delicacy. Savory and light. Nothing too sugary, like the other pastries and cookies upon the tray.

“Fair, but I grow tired of him breathing down my neck. Asking for reports on your pointless dates. Why can you never keep one, even for a little while? I cannot keep track of all the names.” He taunts him with a laugh, wrapping his fingers around the handle of the cup.

The reaction makes Ferdinand gasp, face burning up red from embarrassment. The insinuation he was making about his inability to properly court a lady was insulting! Especially to a nobleman! He narrows his gaze at him, huffing under his breath.

“It is not that I cannot, but that I have yet to find the right person. I do not wish to lie to all those kind ladies, leading them along for no reason.” Ferdinand explains, bringing the cup to his lip and taking in a long sip. The warm tea running down his throat warms him from the inside out.

“Oh? Is that all?” He rolls his eyes. He didn’t understand how Ferdinand and could be so tedious about courtship. It wasn’t as if nobles married for love anyways. As far as Hubert has seen in his life, unions of nobles were for financial and political benefits. “Stop being so picky. As much I like to assume I do not think like your father, you are getting to that age of betrothal. It would help you also rise in power and respect by your peers.” He shrugs his shoulders, speaking very logically about the entire situation.

“But...that is not the point!” Ferdinand groans, setting down his half empty cup. “Marriage is of love!” He shakes his head, angrily biting one of the cookies on his plate. He chews in thought for a moment, ignoring the playful smile on his servant’s lips over his little tantrum.

“Besides, what about you?” The questions takes Hubert by surprise.

“What about me?”

“Yes! Do you not also wish to marry? To be by someone’s side for the rest of your days?” Ferdinand explains, feeling frustrated at the lack of care from Hubert. How could someone be so disinterested in finding true love?

Hubert stares back at him, feeling annoyed by the question. Was it not obvious the reason for his lack of marriage at this age? Has he not seen his every move since he had been assigned here at age fifteen?

“Ferdinand, my life is dedicated to you. I shall serve and devote myself to you until my dying breath. There is no room for another. I have nothing else to give.” He spoke plainly, bringing his cup back to his lips and sipping. As if he had merely spoken about the weather and not something so monumental.

Ferdinand is silent. His face is flushed with red, unable to even breathe. He is glad he had not been drinking, else he would have choked. Instead, he gawks at Hubert without hiding any sign of his true feelings. He was touched that Hubert was so willing to dedicate everything to him. To not even think about his own life or desires. How could someone be so selfless? So unafraid of losing out on countless opportunities in life. And for what purpose? What did Hubert get in return?

“But...but—“ He leans over, a pout on his lip. Yet, it wasn’t for him. It was for Hubert. “Do you….not wish to have your own life? To be married? If you were not...a servant?” He lowers his voice, feeling guilt in his chest.

Hubert can tell that Ferdinand feels doubt. He can see it in the way he fidgets in his chair. The nervous way he pushes his hair back, having done so at least five times already. He had not intended to cause such a stir within his emotions. He only desires to be honest.

“No, Ferdinand. I am satisfied with my life. I am devoted to you, and I would not change that. I promise.” He sighs, finishing off his biscuit as Ferdinand bites off another cookie. A few crumbs hit the noble’s chin, and Hubert finds it to be rather cute in a strange way.

“Oh...well, I guess if you are happy.” He mumbles, a pink coloring lingering in his cheeks.

As he kept his eyes down, nervously eating another sweet, Hubert gets an idea. He grabs a napkin from the table and leans over. He brushes off a few crumbs and a speck of chocolate off his lips. To which, Ferdinand sputters and reels back in his chair, nearly tipping it over.

“H-Hubert!”

“My only complaint would be how annoying my lord can be.” He taunts, rubbing off the mess before pulling back with a mischievous grin. That comment is enough to make Ferdinand finally stand up and complain.

“And I was worried about you! Ugh! You jerk—“ He mutters, a scowl on his face, despite his colored cheeks.

“Your mistake.” Hubert smirks, feeling smug as Ferdinand goes over and gently nudged his shoulder.

“If only I could be rid of you.” Ferdinand says, sticking his tongue out.

“If only.” Hubert says with a chuckle. “But we are together. Til death does us part.”

The words unsettled Ferdinand, making his heart rumble in his chest again. What a strange feeling….

* * *

Later within the week, Ferdinand decides he wishes to accompany Hubert to the marketplace. He was tired of being stuck within the Aegir estate. His father had not taken the news of his continued disobedience with his termination of courtships well. In fact, he had punished him by ordering him to stay within the estate, shunned from all his favorite things. Which meant no time spent at the stables or gardens. He was ordered to solely focus on his studies and preparation for an upcoming speech. So, Ferdinand was itching for an excuse to leave these walls.

Fortunately, this evening was when Hubert was scheduled to go out into town to fetch supplies for the estate. He had a list provided by the staff and Duke, which he had folded neatly in his pocket. He usually went alone, bringing in what he could and having the rest delivered to the estate. However, when he had been preparing to leave, Ferdinand caught him by surprise. He saw him having the servant carriage drawn up in the front, so his eagerness to escape got the best of him.

Ferdinand rushes up to his side, but stops a step behind as he is in the middle of conversing with one of the maids. Yet, his presence makes both stop and turn towards him, offering a bow and curtsy. It was only proper to address the young heir of the home, and their conversation was far less important than an interruption from the Duke’s son.

“Did you require something, young master?” The maid quietly asks, keeping herself small and submissive in posture.

“Oh! I did not wish to end your conversation. Please, continue.” Ferdinand says, shaking his head and offering an apologetic smile. “I simply wanted a word with Hubert when he was finished.”

The maid and Hubert look between each other, but they do not share any words. Instead, the woman kindly excused herself, explaining that she was finished here. With another curtsy, she left the two alone. It makes Ferdinand feel worried that he had forced her to do so, which had not been his intention.

“She really did not have to leave so quickly….” He mutters.

“She likely wanted to get back to her work, and our conversation was more or less finished. Do not focus upon it.” Hubert explains, raising a brow at him. “But for what reason did you need me? Hmm?”

Ferdinand blinks a few times, pushing himself out of that mindset and back to the reason he had been searching for Hubert in the first place. Which was, of course, to get out of the manor.

“I wished to accompany you to the market this evening. That is all.” Ferdinand suggests, an eager smile lingering on his lips. “Does that sound agreeable to you?”

“To me? I do not care. But what about your father? Are you not in trouble for breaking the rules?” Hubert snickers, knowing it would bother the other man. And it does very well.

“I did nothing wrong! I was kind and honest! Just because I did not wish to court her, that does not mean I broke any rules. My father is simply too stubborn.” He groans, making a face as he rolls his eyes and pulls his lips into a thin, tired line.

“Yes, of course. I have heard it before plenty.” Hubert waves off his excuses, turning to poke at his chest. “But are you trying to risk my neck so you can have a little breath of air on the marketplace?” He smirks, pressing harder with his finger. The touch and taunting make Ferdinand’s cheeks burn bright red.

“N-No! It is Umm...accepted by my father, yes! Because,...well, it is for work and not leisure. I am simply accompanying to be certain you are properly spending Aegir gold and getting the best deals within town. My father cannot be upset with such an arrangement.”

Ferdinand puts together his story on the spot, and it’s quite obvious to Hubert. However, the older man finds himself amused by his antics. Plus, a little rebellion was good for the soul, in his opinion. So, he decides to waiver his usual reluctance this time around.

“Alright. You can help me, oh so wise Ferdinand.” He speaks in a joking manner, acting foolish as he pretends to curtsy with the tails of his coat. “Be quick, though. The carriage is set, and we must leave immediately to hit every shop before the sun sets. Come now.”

Ferdinand had half a mind to argue against him for his mockery, as it’s rude to ridicule a nobleman, but he let it go. He doesn’t find it worth the effort when he is being offered a chance to ride out into town. He needed to stretch his legs, feel the sun on his skin, and see faces of those besides Ludwig and the servants of this household. So, he nods his head in response and smiles, dazzling with white teeth.

“Perfect. I’ll grab my jacket and satchel.”

…

Exploring the market with Ferdinand von Aegir goes about as Hubert would have expected. Far too much time is wasted as the nobleman is stopping constantly to check out shop after shop. While he was the one who was supposed to be keeping Hubert on task, he was getting thoroughly distracted over and over. It was quite annoying to watch, really. He would go into every shop and start up a conversation with both merchants and patrons who were looking at the specific wares. It could be for clothing, jewelry, baked goods, food supplies and ingredients, books, weaponry, armor, and even tea leaves and tea sets. Everything caught his eye.

He had even made a few purchases himself. He had found himself a new pair of gloves for when he went riding with his horse, and he had also found a new set of tea leaves to try during his different tea parties with guests. He had even considered trying to get a set of tea cups commissioned, but Hubert had told him to wait and not spend so frivolously.

However, that was not even the worst part of the trip with Ferdinand. No, the absolute most tiresome experience with the gaudy noble was the constant attention he drew to himself. Since he was so social and charming, people were drawn to him as if he were a magnet. He had a certain presence that demanded attention. It was obvious to anyone who took even a second glance in his direction but he was not a common birth. His clothing and even the way he walked and held himself portrayed his noble upbringing.

Many men and women would come up to him to compliment on his appearance. They showered him with praise over the elaborate clothing he wore, as well as the delicate styling of his hair and the Cichol insignia that he wore upon his breast pocket. The worst of all were those who dared to be flirtatious with him. It was quite tiresome to have to listen to people offer shallow words in an attempt to butter up the Duke’s son. They were all ignorant fools if they ever dreamed of having a chance with Ferdinand. If the man was not even willing to court one of his background, Hubert doubted he would fall for some money grubbing scoundrel who only saw gold coins within his honey-brown eyes.

As Ferdinand politely leaves another shop, waving at a salacious woman who had been touching his forearms far too much, Hubert cannnot hold back his disdain any longer.

“You do realize you have a reputation to hold, yes?” He asks bitterly, keeping his eyes towards those lingering within the streets of the market.

“Huh? Of course. A nobleman’s reputation is of utmost importance. Why do you ask?” Ferdinand asks, giving a confused look. He was far too naive, and Hubert hates how he must be so blunt with him at times.

“You mustn’t stop and talk with every person on the street, especially those who are only filling your head with false compliments to get a handful of gold or good word with your father.” Hubert mutters, glancing down at him with a stern look in his eyes. His words make Ferdinand chuckle, shaking his head.

“Oh, I know better. Do not worry so much, Hubert! I simply am being polite. That is not so wrong, is it?” He says with a cheeky smile, finding his servant’s concern to be blown out of proportion. His carefree attitude only irks Hubert further.

“You may think that, but you are being far too open with your time and attention. I know it must feel wonderful to be gawked at every two seconds by shallow commonfolk, but please resist the urge.” He scoffs, much to Ferdinand’s aggravation. The younger man blushes and scowls at his rude remarks.

“I am not so conceited to be purposely fishing for compliments, Hubert. I simply am not an inconsiderate jerk who ignores the kindness of strangers. Do you not understand that?” He shakes his head disapprovingly, stopping in place when Hubert turns on his heel and blocks him. “Excuse me? Keep moving—“

“Quiet.” He growls, keeping them off to the side to avoid the traffic of those walking around the street. “So, are you going to say the fact that the woman from before who was feeling upon your arms in such an intimate manner was simply you being kind? Not enjoying being ogled so lecherously?”

He hits the mark, as Ferdinand sputters and places his foot down. He has yet to grow from all his pompous quirks and attitude. He crosses his arms and puffs his chest in anger.

“N-Not true! She was a bit...erm, touchy, but I...I did not enjoy it! I did not wish to be mean is all!” He tries to explain, narrowing his gaze upon Hubert’s smug smile. “I..I think you are **jealous**!”

“Ha! Me? Jealous? Why would I be so?” Hubert refutes, daring him to continue with his line of thought.

“Yes! Jealous that I have been gaining all the attention and admirers, while you have gotten not a single one during this trip.” He says in triumph, as if finding the last clue in a mystery. “You are envious of seeing me so beloved by the people!”

Hubert twitches where he stands. The audacity of this man! Claiming that he was green with envy over something as ridiculous as the attention of frivolous patrons of the market! It was unheard of, and it makes him bitter in a nasty manner. He grabs him by the collar, leaning down to be face to face.

“Listen, Aegir. I am in no shape jealous of you. Do not suggest such a ridiculous notion ever again. Why would I ever be envious of the stares of meaningless strangers in the market? You can have their useless attention, I do not need it. In fact, the only attention I need is from—“ But he stops abruptly at that line and doesn’t finish the thought.

“Huh? Hubert?” Ferdinand blinks, confused as Hubert had gotten so upset, only to drop it all in the blink of an eye. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. Just…. _fine_.” Hubert breathes out, turning away and starting to walk slowly down the street again. Ferdinand hurries to his side, eyes overflowing with concern after his outburst.

“I...I did not mean to anger you so much, really. Are you certain everything is fine?” He speaks gently, reaching a hand to touch his shoulder.

The faint warmth of his hand is enough to send another surge of unwanted emotions in Hubert. A longing to be touched more, and for longer. But he knows better than to let this get to him. He shouldn’t even care this much whether or not Ferdinand was so openly adored by the public, but….he does. He has felt sick to his stomach watching that woman run her hands over his arms. Seeing how she spoke so soft and slowly, as if trying to charm him with her gentle femininity. It made his own skin crawl, and he had to drag himself out of that shop before he lost his composure.

Because she didn’t deserve his attention. She didn’t deserve to touch him. She hasn’t earned such a right. No one had; not even himself. But, he at least got to cheat with his duty towards serving him. He got to look upon him and gently feel his fleeting touch when they studied within his room and were squished together upon the floor to read at once. Or when they shared an evening tea and passed the plate of pastries, causing their hands to brush. And even the few times he’s helped comb through his hair, listening to him hum so sweetly, as if cursing him under a spell.

But he knows his place, and he knows Ferdinand’s as well. They were not to cross anymore than their current arrangement. Whatever maddening feelings that had crept up inside him needed to be purged quickly. Before they became out of hand.

“Yes.” He takes a deep breath and offers a sad smile. “We can continue with the trip. I am sorry for speaking out of turn, sir.”

With those words, Ferdinand frowns but agrees. When Hubert grew formal like that, he knew there was no talking him out of it. Not now, at least. So, he continues on to purchase the remaining items on their list, cutting out the detours.

…

As the two men were nearing the end of the trip, some of the uncomfortable tension between them has begun to lessen. However, it still was palpable as they kept to the right side of the road, with Hubert towards the bustling traffic and Ferdinand near the shopfronts. As Hubert held their satchels full of goods, he kept talking to a minimum. Only discussing their list and comparing prices among merchants. Nearing the end of the street, they march past a few more stores, ignoring various pitches and cheap tactics to earn a quick sale.

“I...I wanted to thank you, Hubert.” Ferdinand says, breaking the silence between them.

“For what reason? I do not recall doing anything of note lately.” He replies, adjusting the strap across his shoulder.

“For taking me out to the market. I needed this.” He turns and flashes a gentle smile in his direction, attempting to showcase his sincerity. “I am certain it must have been much more tedious with my company than if you had gone alone.”

Hubert is quiet for a moment. He tries to spin together a string of words that would make sense. But his tongue feels twisted in his mouth, and his mind seems to be overrun by idle thoughts. The type that were far too saccharine for a man of his station; flooded with a yearning that was unacceptable. Perhaps even sinful.

“It is nothing of consequence. Your company has been…lively. I feel some gave me better deals because of your presence. So, do not fret over the increased time allotted than usual.” As he offers his compliments, he notices something strange within the corner of his eye.

There was a small, insignificant spice shop right at their side. As they passed by it, a short woman within a tightly bound black cloak stepped out with a sack of some herb he presumed. Yet, when his eyes flickered over her for the briefest moments, he had sworn that she had visibly stiffened and quickened her pace down the street. He sums it up to be an overreaction to his stern expression and forgets about it.

“Oh! Why, thank you! I’m so pleased to hear that I was able to assist in your trip!” Ferdinand beams, and that radiant smile helps Hubert to forget any little concerns he had a moment prior.

The rest of the trip goes smooth enough, and they were ready to depart. Hubert had a message sent ahead of time, so the carriage would be ready for them shortly. So, he offers to fetch them both a set of fresh sweet buns from a baker at the end of the street. He has Ferdinand wait for him on a bench that he could view from the window of the bakery. He seemed grateful to rest his feet after walking upon them all afternoon.

As Hubert passes a few gold coins over the counter, he takes the two sweet buns that were steaming hot and fresh. He wanted Ferdinand to taste this version of the delicacy, since he was so enamored by those made by the chefs at the estate. However, Hubert wished to see his reaction to a different type. One that wasn’t quickly produced to fit gourmets’ needs for hundreds of sweets at a time.

As he tries his best not to burn his hands through the thin paper the buns had been wrapped in, he pushes the door open with his hip. As the bell above rings, he can see Ferdinand shifting and standing up. He seems excited for the dessert, turning towards Hubert and taking a few slow steps.

But then, as he turned his back away from the street, **disaster** strikes.

Hubert has little time to react, as he sees the cloaked woman from earlier dashing from across the street. As she sprinted, a glimmer of metal is reflected by the setting sun within her long black sleeve, alerting Hubert of the ill intent she harbors. He drops the sweet buns, letting them smash across the cobblestone as he hastily rushes to defend Ferdinand from being attacked.

“Get back, Ferdinand!” He calls out to him, charging forward and shoving him away towards the shop and away from danger. He had been a bit rough, causing him to fall on his rear with such aggressive force. But he would ask for his forgiveness later.

Now, he dives towards the woman, grabbing her one arm and wrestling her onto the floor. He feels her struggle against him, panting and screaming as she attempts to break loose of his grip upon her arm. But he doesn’t let go. He rolls across the floor, earning a few cuts upon his hand and wrist as she thrashes the blade around in an attempt to break free. He curses under his breath as she draws blood a few times, but he doesn’t give up.

He gains control, slamming her across the stones and taking the knife from her hand. He grips onto the handle and turns it towards her neck, pressing the tip of the dagger to barely cut at the skin. The blood slowly drips from the cut, and Hubert pins the woman’s arms with one hand, his legs pressing down to keep her hips and legs from sprawling all over or kicking up at him.

“Who are you? Why are you after him? Who sent you?” He growls, raising his voice. His eyes burn with fire, glaring into the woman’s eyes. Her hood falls open, curly brunette hair falling out in knots. Yet, she does not dare say a word. She spits up at him, and Hubert drags the dagger over her neck and up her cheek, but not deep enough to kill.

“The **truth** will come to life! The people must know. Lies shall not prevail!” She hisses, biting back in her mouth before she starts to hack and cough up a surge of blood, shaking all over.

“Truth! What truth? Explain yourself—“ He shakes her, watching as she spits out blood and then her eyes roll back as she stops her convulsing.

There is a sudden _coldness_ that overcomes Hubert as he lets go of the woman, dropping the knife upon her corpse. He stands back up, dusting off blood and dirt upon his knees. He turns to Ferdinand, who was still in a state of shock after watching such an unexpected event unfold before his eyes. He had never been attacked before in his life, and to be charged in broad daylight? It had shaken him to his core.

Hubert reaches down, extending his hand for Ferdinand to use to help him back to his feet. But the young noble states between his face and the bloodied hand for a moment, unsure how to react. He had known Hubert was his guardian. That he was his personal vassal to serve and protect for the rest of his days. But he had never thought the day he would actually have to kill in front of him would happen. He shakes out of it when Hubert speaks soft and slowly towards him.

“Ferdinand, please…relax. No one will hurt you, I promise.” He offers, feeling Ferdinand tightly grip onto his hand and stand up on his feet. He helps pull him up and into his chest. “I am sorry you had to see that. I should have been better prepared.” He whispers, keeping an arm around his lower back as the young heir presses his face into his chest.

“No, you...you did quite enough. In fact, you saved my life. For that, I am eternally grateful.” He mumbles, a bit of a stutter in his voice. He grips onto his coat, staring up into his eyes for a sense of calm and safety.

“Shh, it is my duty.” He assures him, slowly loosening his arms from around him. “I am ashamed I could not get any information out of her…” He trails off. He is quite certain she had a capsule of poison within her mouth, just in case she needed to avoid interrogation. It was maddening to know any chance of information had fallen from his hands, slipping like sand through the cracks.

“I do not care for intel! I am just relieved you and I are both alright! Do not worry so deeply about such trifling things.” Ferdinand gushes to him, moving a hand to take his injured palm. He frowns at the bloody mess, reaching into his pocket of his trousers. He takes out a handkerchief, ripping it apart to use as a bandage.

“That is not necessary, I—“

“ **Hush**. It is my turn to help you. As little as I can manage…” Ferdinand mutters, tying the cloth around his injuries and then bringing his palm up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the skin. “Thank you, for protecting me. I wish I could better show my gratitude.”

The sensation of those precious lips upon his injured hand is enough to make Hubert nearly faint. His throat grows dry, and no matter how much he swallows, he cannot fix the ache. He shakes his head, pulling his hand back with a heated blush to his cheeks.

“We should hurry to the carriage. I do not wish you to be out here any longer. It is not safe.”

Luckily, Ferdinand agrees. The two offer their words to a few local guards, and then the body is picked up like it was nothing but an accident. Similar to that of the poor sweet buns that had been smashed upon the street. It doesn’t shock Hubert much that they cared so little to investigate into the case. They seemed more worried about keeping the streets clean of blood in order to make steady profits than find out the cause of such commotion. But no matter. He would be looking into his own research soon enough. What the woman had said was weighing heavily in the back of his mind.

Eventually, both climb back into the carriage with their items, then sit in the back for the ride to the Aegir manor. It is quiet, minus the clopping of hooves and occasional jingle of the reigns from in front of the carriage. There was a tarp that blocked the vision of the driver though, keeping privacy between those within and those guiding the horses. During the ride, Ferdinand finds himself unable to be silent any longer. He felt the urge to speak burning at his tongue with each passing second.

Hubert keeps to the left side of the carriage, making sure to have a small amount of space between him and Ferdinand upon the right. He did not wish to invade the personal space of the Duke’s son, but it seemed the noble himself was unhappy with the divide. He could not stand it after the events that had transpired this evening. Thus, he slides over to his side, pressed up against him.

“Hubert, I know you claim it is your job, but will you not allow me to show how thankful I am to you?” He pleads, reaching to take both his hands and hold them in his lap. “I am _alive_ because of you, and you have risked your life to save me from peril.”

“Ferdinand, I...I—“ He doesn’t have the words, as Ferdinand only seems to grow closer by the second. His hands feel so soft and warm as they grab at his own, staring up at him as if he were worthy of such adoration. He doesn’t feel like it, yet Ferdinand eyes are large and glistening with unfiltered affection.

“Close your eyes. Just for a second.” He whispers, his heart starting to skip quickly in his chest. He knows it’s foolish, but his heart yearns to express all the hidden desires that are kept under lock.

“Why?”

“Just do it. **Please**.” He begs again, and Hubert must obey. He has to fulfill the wishes of his lord.

Closing his eyes, Hubert knows what’s to come. He can sense it in the air, especially as Ferdinand stretches closer. His breath tickles against his face, and he can feel the heat of his body against his own. The space dwindles further and further until a pair of smooth, gentle lips are pushed against his mouth. His eyes flutter open for a brief second, staring at the shy expression of Ferdinand. His brows furrowed and eyes closed tight as he kissed him with anticipation. Then, he quickly shuts them and leans forward.

He knows he shouldn’t be doing this. That he could get caught kissing Ferdinand by their driver. And then what? He would be punished so severely that he doesn’t even want to fathom what Ludwig would dream up of. All for kissing his son with his wretched lips. But even as these worries fly through his head, Ferdinand soothes each one. He pulls back to stare into his eyes, both of their faces flushed.

“Ferdinand, we should not do this. It is wrong. You should not feel for me in such a way.” Hubert tries to explain, only to be shut up by another kiss. This time a little more forceful. He _swoons_ at the feeling, moving a hand to rest upon his shoulders and pull back again. Much to the annoyance of the noble.

“Not true. I have felt for you since we were kids. You know that, you must know that! I-I have refused to kiss all others since that night…” Ferdinand whines, moving to grab at his hair in the back of his head, running through the thick curls and dragging him in to kiss again and again. Hubert can’t keep himself away, pulling him closer and closer until he’s practically seated upon his lap.

“You are clouded... _mhm_ , by your scattered feelings after being attacked. Nothing more—“ He sighs softly as Ferdinand tugs on his hair, parting his lips and feeling his tongue flicker across his bottom lip.

A chill runs down Hubert’s spine, and he hungrily invites Ferdinand past his lips. He tastes his tongue upon his own, his hands reaching behind to grab at his waist and at the shirt upon his back. He wants to drink in every part of him. To devour him and greedily keep him all to himself. No one else could have him. Not any of those snotty nobles.

“Lies. Ever since that night...at the opera. You know that. You have to have felt it.” He sighs, gasping as Hubert bites at his lip, squeezing him tight and shoving his tongue back into his mouth. He’s so heavenly. So **perfect**. Too good for him, but he wants him so badly it eats away at his mind every passing day. Knowing he can’t have him. That he will marry unhappy.

He loathes how he can never be enough for him. For his lifestyle.

“It doesn’t matter what I feel. It’s about what’s best for you.” Hubert pants, gasping as Ferdinand pulls back and presses his lips to his neck, lingering soft kisses against the skin.

“You are the _best_ for me…” He murmurs, closing his eyes and feeling safe within his arms. He doesn’t ever want to be let go.

But then they feel a bump within the road and hear the driver mumble something back towards them in an apology. The two quickly split apart out of fear of being seen. But the driver doesn’t look back. They were safe, for now.

With fears jostled and uncertainty within the air, Ferdinand settles for leaning against Hubert’s shoulder, falling asleep quickly. As he rests, Hubert pushes a few strands of hair from his eyes and places a kiss on his forehead.

He prays this is the second and last time they kiss. He doesn’t wish for the heartbreak that awaits him if they continue like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking around! I know this fic is slow, but I hope you are eager to see what happens next!!! 
> 
> Please leave me your feedback if you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5:The Twentieth and Seventeenth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert grows worried about Ferdinand's safety after the attack at the market. He tries to uncover secrets about who the mysterious woman was, and what she wanted with Ferdinand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay guys! I Hope you like the chapter though!  
> Warning, it does have a little more minor depictions of violence, so just a heads up!

In the days following the trip to the market, Hubert found himself desperate for answers. He had been unable to get a full night’s rest, as his mind was constantly reeling with all the unknown possibilities about the attack. He could not shake the sight of that wretched woman from his mind, or the words she had spoken about revealing the so-called truth to the public. But Hubert had no idea what she meant by such a bold statement, which made him uneasy. He had to conduct his own research in order to ensure Ferdinand’s safety.

Hence, he began the tedious process of looking into the records of the Aegir estate first. Although he had been educated with the help of Ferdinand through his retaught lessons from his tutors throughout the years, Hubert had always been disobeying the rules of the Duke since his initial assignment here. Whenever the man had left the premises for an extended period of time, whether that be for holiday or business, Hubert found it much easier to slip into the library during daylight hours. He would digest enormous amounts of texts, keeping his mind sharp.

He usually kept his reading to records, old contracts and deeds, governmental policies, and histories, as they seemed the most beneficial in keeping him informed. However, he had occasionally diverged his taste for a work of fiction, as suggested by Ferdinand. But now was not the time for such idle words. Ludwig had left the manor on a week excursion to Bergliez territory for some sort of ball. This offered the perfect opportunity for Hubert to not only comb through the massive shelves, but perhaps take it a step further.

In all his years of servitude, Hubert has never run into anything terribly troubling within the Aegir library. Yet, he knew that was not the only room that stored various books and documents. Ludwig’s own private study had a few shelves upon its walls with books that Hubert has never dared to touch. Plus, his desk had various locked compartments. If there was any lead to why the Aegir heir was attacked in broad daylight by some heretic, it had to be within the hidden files the Duke did not want his son, or really anyone, to see.

Hence, in the late evening when the majority of the staff had retired to their servants’ quarters, Hubert planned to infiltrate the room. He had swiped the keys to the office earlier in the daylight. When he had been waiting for Ferdinand to finish his private tutoring session, Hubert had gone and grabbed the keys off of one of the guards with a slight of hand trick. He had been able to grab the keys from the man’s hip by distracting him by offering a handkerchief to wipe at his sweat, and then quickly replacing said keys on his waist with a fake set to never tell the difference in weight.

After bidding Ferdinand goodnight, he slipped through the long, dark hallways with silent steps. He could hear a few guards still patrolling around the corridors, so he kept himself glued to the shadows. Once he managed to sneak down to the main floor, he pulled the keys from the inner pocket of his jacket and quickly slipped them into the doorknob. With an easy twist, the door creaks open, and he carefully slides inside before closing it behind him with a very faint click of the lock. Exhaling a breath he had been anxiously holding in, he lights the candle within the chamberstick on top of the Duke’s desk and begins to investigate.

He starts to pull off books from the shelves, curiously looking them over. Nothing seems of interest. Just more personal records of prior members of the Aegir name such as journals, family trees, records on agricultural harvests, past laws and ordinances, and so on. He flips through some of the old journals in hope to find something of value, but it is all so outdated and offers nothing to explain the attack on Ferdinand. Then, he grabs a rather large black bound book and plops onto the desk with a heavy sigh. His eyes scan over the plethora of documentation on the taxes and payments of various families within the Aegir territory.

It seemed the book was still being updated, as when Hubert flipped to Ludwig’s name, he could see freshly scribed records on payments he had forwarded to the Emperor and other noble homes. Giving a closer look, Hubert flips back through the pages, noticing a strange portion of funds being sent to an unknown benefactor annually. There was no recognizable noble name next to these payments, only the initials S.P. scribbled beside the records. He can trace it back for nearly eighteen years, and it was always given on the exact same date.

**April 30.**

The date was quite familiar to Hubert, as it was also the date of his young master’s birth. This only raised his concern further, as he realized there had to be some significance to this unnamed person and the recent assault on Ferdinand. He needed more information. So, he went to the desk and tried to unlock one of the drawers, only to see the key was not the same as that for the door. Frustrated, he taps his foot upon the floor and looks around the dimly lit room. If he were the portly buffoon, where would he keep the key to his desk?

“Oh, it cannot be that easy.” He mutters to himself, turning towards the few indoor plants he has within the room. He reached into one of their pots, and his finger grazed across something cool and metallic. He quickly uncovers a dirt covered key, staring at it in disbelief. Hiding a key within a potted plant was one of the oldest tricks in the book. How fortunate that Ludwig was a predictable man.

Resisting the urge to laugh, Hubert moved to unlock two of the drawers within the Duke’s desk. He begins to pull out stacks of letters and various records. However, he does not waste his time with his personal affairs. Instead, he keeps sifting through the large piles until uncovering an envelope that had a small lump within it. He finds that it had been broken before, but the wax seal had been reapplied. So, he grabbed a letter opener and gently sliced open the seal. His fingers slipped inside, and he grabbed a folded letter and a golden locket that had seen better days.

Upon inspection, he noticed the initial S.P. engraved within the locket, which only further by suspicious. Swiftly, he unfolds the old, stained parchment and brings it to the light of the candle. His eyes widen, and he clenches the necklace tighter within his palm as he read over the contents of the letter.

...

_Dearest Ludwig,_

_This is to be the last letter I write to you. It seems what brief time we spent together will come to a close. I feel a heavy burden upon my heart as I express these lingering feelings. I know that you will no longer speak with me from this moment forward. I doubt if you will even read this letter, or if it will be tossed into the fire without a glance. But on the chance you do read my words, I wish to offer my final farewells and a personal request for you to hopefully oblige._

_I doubt that you ever loved me, Ludwig. I think I was simply an easy target. A younger woman, widowed with no children, working as a tutor for your two daughters. I had no right to refuse your initial advances, knowing that if you shared genuine interest in me, then I could possibly find my hope once more. A hope for a future where I was not burdened by debt, where someone as common as myself could dream of being nobility. But I was stupid._

_You secretly “courted” me without your wife knowing about us. I remember the guilt I felt every time she greeted me upon my arrival for lessons for your children. Yet, it never stopped me. Not even when you whisked me off on holiday, lying to her about being sent off to the Alliance for some merger with another minor nobleman. It was then, lying within the sheets and staring up at the blank walls of the inn, that I knew my life was ruined._

_We continued on like this for some time, until the only good thing that came from my mistakes with you came to be. I was pregnant with our child. I had never been able to conceive with my late husband, but I had been blessed by the Goddess with a beautiful baby. But even then, that was taken from me. You grew panicked, unsure how to care for your family and the one we were starting._

_But then, when he came into this world, your eyes grew wide with greed. It did not matter if he was a “bastard” child, like you had spat at me beforehand. It was a boy. An heir for your name, as you had been unable to have a son with your wife. My baby looked so much like you with his eyes and hair color, and you took even that one bit of joy from me._

_Threatening me, you told me that I had but a month before the baby would be taken as the heir. I cannot imagine how you explained it to your wife, but I do not care. All I wish for is for my little boy, my sweet Ferdinand, to live a happy life. Better than my own._

_I know I will never get to see him or help him grow up, but I want him to have a piece of me. So please, give him this necklace. That is my one wish I have left. Not the money to remain silent._

_With regrets,_  
_S.P._

…

Hubert shook the letter in his hands, feeling a sense of **anger** bubbling up deep inside of his gut. He had never really liked Ludwig, but now his distaste for him has grown tenfold. He was a pathetic man, and he would not allow his _debauchery_ to be the downfall of his son. Ferdinand deserved to know the truth of his birth, as well as any possible danger that may be stemming from it. While this still did not explain who that woman was in the market, Hubert had a gut feeling that this would all connect. Somehow, he would find all the answers. He had to, for he needed to keep Ferdinand safe.

Folding the letter and pocketing it along with the locket, Hubert returns all of the other documents back into their rightful places. He places the desk key back under the dirt of the pot and then continues slipping the other books back into their spots in the shelves. He looked over the room once more, making sure it looked exactly how Ludwig had left it. Then, he quietly slipped from the study, closed and locked the door, and made his way undetected to his own quarters.

As he passed Ferdinand’s door, he lingered and considered telling him the truth. Revealing the letter and offering the locket that rightfully belonged to him. Yet, he clenched his fists at his sides and walked forward. He needed to confront Ludwig first. Then, he would be able to tell Ferdinand everything he needed to know.

* * *

The day that Duke Aegir returns from his trip, Hubert is on edge. He felt the heavy weight of the letter and locket in his breast pocket. He is unsure exactly how to go about approaching Ludwig. He was still only a servant, and he could easily be tossed out of the estate. However, he hoped that by having this dirt upon the Duke, he would be able to seriously speak with him in hopes to gather further intel about those who may be trying to hurt Ferdinand. He doesn’t trust the man enough to take proper precautions.

After all, Hubert had reported to him all about the attack when it first happened, and Ludwig barely seemed phased. He had ignored all of Hubert’s concerns about this being more than a random encounter. His worries had been written off as an exaggeration from being startled by the viciousness of the attack. It was obvious the man did not see the value in properly addressing the issue. He had simply thanked Hubert for protecting his son and told him to rest the following days to clear his mind.

Now, he watches as Ludwig is greeted by various servants, his luggage being taken from the carriage as he walks up to the main entrance of the estate. Upon his arrival inside the home, Hubert is quick to approach him. He keeps his arms folded behind his back, giving him a bow of respect and imploring for permission to speak. When he is given a small nod, he addresses him in a typical fashion.

“Sir, I have your weekly report prepared and ready to be delivered. Shall we go over it now?”

“Hm?” Ludwig mutters, shaking his head. “Delay it. I wish to collect my thoughts. After lunch will suffice.”

Hubert had expected such a response, but he kept at his side, walking along at his pace. He would not be turned away so easily.

“I must advise in not prolonging this report. It contains quite **vital** information, sir.” I keep my voice calm, feeling his gaze turn upon me in shock that I dare question his request.

“Hubert, I have had a _long_ week. The travel was quite tiresome,...are you certain it must happen now?” He asks for clarification, his eyes narrowing on the servant's face. Yet, Hubert doesn’t break a sweat or crack in the slightest.

“Absolutely. It is necessary.” He repeats, stopping in his tracks when the Duke does the same. He can hear him sigh dramatically, which does make his eyebrow twitch once in annoyance.

“Fine. To my office then.” Ludwig mumbles, going along to grab his keys, which had been returned earlier in the week, and goes to unlock his study. As he walks in, he is none the wiser, taking a seat at his desk and trying to rub at his temples as if he was getting an oncoming headache.

Hubert makes sure the door is closed behind them, keeping them in privacy. He clears his throat, pulling out the envelope from his jacket. At first, Ludwig doesn’t notice. He assumes it was any old letter, and he continues to quietly grumble about needing to have a break for tea after his trip. But as Hubert pulls out the letter and necklace, the gleam of gold catches Ludwig’s eyes and sets him off into a fit of panic-fueled rage.

“What is that? Where did you get it!?” The Duke snaps at him, slamming his hands upon his desk in anger.

“It is of no concern _where_ I got it, but more on the **contents** of this letter.” Hubert retorts back with a bitter tone. “You have been lying to everyone about your son. This truth being held from him is unacceptable. It could be very well putting his life into danger.”

“Nonsense! You got this from this room! You thief! How dare you! I should have you **banished** from the premises and thrown to the gutter where you belong-”

“Silence! I will not hear such threats. You are in no position to threaten me, when I have this vital information.” He shakes the letter within his hand, feeling a sense of power within his fingertips. For once, he did not have to merely cower or pretend to offer respect to a man he _loathed_.

“Hmmph! Coward, using blackmail.” He growls back at Hubert, staying still in his chair as Hubert paced around the room.

“Like you have any room to speak. You are nothing but a wretched man, full of sin and greed. How dare you lie to your own son! Keeping such essential information of his birth from him. He has a right to know!” Hubert feels like hurting the Duke. He wants to so terribly, but he fears even this blackmail wouldn’t be enough to save him from that. If he laid a hand upon Ludwig, guards would swarm him quickly from the sounds of a struggle. He would be dead or arrested in moments.

“Ferdinand is better off never knowing the truth of being a **bastard**. It would ruin him. He is the pride of the Aegir household. Do you wish to take that from him?” Ludwig scoffs, turning this back around on the now puzzled servant. “Be my guest. Tell him of his true mother, but...once that news comes out? He will be _illegitimate_. Not fit to become the future Duke of Aegir lands.”

Hubert parts his lips to speak, but can only take in a deep breath. He stares down at the locket in his hand, running his finger across the engraving. He knows he should tell him. Ferdinand deserves to know the truth of his identity, but...would he really be better for it? What if he only made things worse? As much as he would occasionally bicker or get annoyed by the young heir, he did not wish to crush his spirit or future over his possibly wild imagination. He wants Ferdinand to have a proper life, one where he gets to live out his dreams.

He would grow out of this phase of not taking courtship seriously. He would get over his...crush on Hubert and realize they could not be together. He would find a noble woman, marry, and settle with children to continue his family name. He would be a beloved Duke, and the world would shine a little brighter with his contributions in it. All while Hubert simply followed behind, serving him until his final breath.

“Ferdinand could be in **danger**.” He says out loud, trying to convince himself more than Ludwig.

“Yes, or you could be _overthinking_ it.”

“And if I am not…?” Hubert questions, feeling his stomach start to twist with doubt.

“Then, you need to double your security of him.” Ludwig says, standing up and walking past Hubert. He feels him brush his shoulder, causing Hubert to turn around and shake out of his haze. “But consider this. If...more people know what he is being a **bastard** , and that really is why he’s being attacked, would that not put him in more danger? Sharing that news?”

Hubert grits his teeth, shoving the letter and locket back into his coat pocket as Duke Aegir opens the door and gestures for him to leave. He silently steps out, lingering by the the entrance to leave with one last word.

“If anything happens to him because you refused to consider my warnings, I swear on my life you will face my _wrath_. Remember that.” Hubert then storms from the room, feeling his heart hammering inside his chest.

He would keep his mouth shut for now. But he would tell Ferdinand, eventually. He hopes so at least. Once he knew Ferdinand was safe, and he could clear the source of any threats to the young heir’s life, then he would do it. He had to do it. It was the right thing.

But why did it make his stomach feel so sick at the thought?

* * *

Fearing the possibility of danger lurking in every corner, Hubert became increasingly paranoid the following weeks. He was usually quite tight with his security over Ferdinand, but it had risen to such a degree that it was beginning to become a problem. Not so much for the servant, but Ferdinand himself was growing annoyed at how often Hubert was smothering him. While he did wish to have more time with him, he had wanted it to be soft. To be private, too. Like in the back of the carriage.

But Hubert wasn’t allowing him to indulge in such wishes. Instead of being able to hold onto the older man, shushing him with his kiss when no one was looking, he was becoming aggravated at his lingering presence in his day to day activities. It felt as if he constantly had a looming shadow that stalked his every move. While Hubert had always been tending to his needs and keeping close by, he was acting **unbearable**! He was surely breaking any sense of personal space or privacy.

At first, it wasn’t so terrible. Ferdinand would go to sit and read within the library with a fresh cup of tea, flipping through the pages of some fairytale romance that was currently occupying all his attention. Before the incident, Hubert would have continued to work and would have popped his head in various times to check in on him. Now, he had begun sitting in with him. He sat across from the young nobleman in one of the leather armchairs, pretending to be reading as well. His attention to the words was quite poor though, as his mind was elsewhere.

Ferdinand would occasionally glance over at him, feeling the weight of his gaze staring at him. Yet, every time he did Hubert would look as if he were simply reading behind the pages of his book. He hadn’t thought much of it then. Simply enjoying the private time they were spending together. If Hubert wished to steal glances at him, then he wouldn’t mention it or embarrass him, as he thought it was due to _longing_ for him in an affectionate sense. Whether that was true or not was to be seen, since further encounters began to pile up for more evidence of Hubert acting far too protective.

Then, there was the issue with his daily horse ride being questioned. Ferdinand could recall Hubert mentioning not wishing to join him in riding when previously offered. He had seemed disinterested in even watching him ride or spend time with the horses. He had been mocked quite a few times in the past over how dirty and unkempt he often looked after spending time in the stables or out on a refreshing ride. Of course, Ferdinand never let any of those words stop or slow him down. He enjoyed his personal bond with their family’s horses.

At least, that was until Hubert had suddenly shown an interest in his hobby. But it was less of him being intrigued, and more about him trying to control Ferdinand. This was not appreciated in the slightest, as this was truly the one space Ferdinand felt **free**. He had always counted on his long rides and time spent feeding and brushing the horses as his little getaway from all the stress his father placed upon him. He needed this time to just feel the cool breeze against his hair, smell the scent of dirt and grass, feel the blazing sun on his freckled skin, and explore all the beauty nature had to offer him within the forest a little ways off from the estate.

Unfortunately, Hubert didn’t seem to appreciate him going out so far on his rides. He wanted him to try and stay on Aegir grounds where he could be easily spotted. He explained it as wishing to keep him safe from any possible attacks from wild animals or perhaps him injuring himself by falling into a pit of hole on his ride. To which, Ferdinand huffed and argued that this was nearly impossible. He had been riding for as long as he could remember, and he had never run into such silly troubles. But Hubert was stubborn, and he whistled or called out whenever he rode to get him back on the proper path. Ferdinand was losing his patience.

On a more embarrassing note, Ferdinand felt like he couldn’t even breathe in his own home without Hubert hearing it! He would return from his rather disappointing ride and need to clean up. Hence, he would have a bath drawn up for him by one of the maids. But then Hubert would be the one to gather him new clothes and a towel. He would inform him when the bath was ready for him, and then allow Ferdinand to slip inside before closing the door for privacy.

But he still had _none_! As Ferdinand would try to soak away in a plethora of bubbles, scrubbing away dirt and grime from his nails, he would hear the sound of Hubert either chatting right outside the door with other servants over other chores, or even just the sound of his pacing footsteps. He just... **waited**. Outside of his _bath_. It was so weird to try and get comfortable and soak away his stress when he knew his servant was outside listening in on him. He couldn’t even enjoy humming or singing to himself, as Hubert would comment on the tune he had chosen afterwards when he came back out.

If that wasn’t enough, he was also bothering more people than just his young master. Ferdinand was trying to look the other way with the inconveniences Hubert was throwing in his life, but he could not sit idly by when he was bothering his guests or friends. His own personal feelings were able to soften the minor annoyance he felt from his recent paranoid antics, but even that could not excuse the rudeness he displayed to some of his most recent visitors.

Every time a private tutor came in to teach Ferdinand, they would now have to be questioned by Hubert first. He would pull them aside, talk with them and ask them to empty any pockets or bags on them. He would do so in a manner that was far from friendly. His gaze would be ice cold, and he never even cracked a smile while one of the tutors would try to make a joke about his **paranoia**. Most of these people had been teaching Ferdinand for years now, but Hubert didn’t care. Each and every one was practically _interrogated_ when they entered the Aegir manor.

It was rather disrespectful in Ferdinand’s opinion. When he tried to bring it up once to Hubert, the other man had pushed off his concerns for manners. He told him that this was simply regulation now, as he did it with all guests in the estate now. Which was true. Hubert was like a hawk to anyone who even breathed near the grounds. He seems always on edge, as if waiting for something horrible to happen. So much so that it showed in his physical appearance. Ferdinand had noticed the larger bags under his eyes, as well as the paler color of his face and messy strands sticking up from his usually combed hair.

While he was irritated, Ferdinand was growing a little more _worried_ , too.

Eventually, the kindness and patience of Ferdinand had run dry, and it came to burst in the middle of the day during a tea session. As usual, Ferdinand was being forced to share tea with another noble that his father was trying to set him up with for his future. While Ferdinand was not interested in the person in a romantic sense, he still wished to be amiable. So, he had invited them for tea and spoke honestly with them. The two were supposed to enjoy a private chat over fresh pastries and tea, but the problem was that it felt more like a crowd instead of a quiet session for two.

Hubert had led the rather skittish woman to one of the tables in the garden, but then he had not left. Instead, he went to stand in the background, pretending to be tending to the flowers. Yet, his eyes would constantly turn back towards their table. It was hard for the woman to even loosen the tension in her shoulders when she felt like she was under inspection. Her hands would shake the tea cup, nearly spilling it on her dress when she brought it to her lips. She tried to participate in a casual conversation, but her voice kept stuttering. She would also freeze and stop herself from speaking when she knew Hubert was looking back at them from the bushes.

Ferdinand tried his best to soothe her nerves. He gently touched her hand, gave his warmest smiles and laughter, and offered plenty of sweets and kind words. Yet, nothing seemed to work. She was obviously spooked from the grim visage of his brooding servant just glaring at them as he water and trimmed a few of the bushes. He did it far too slowly as well, so it was blatantly obvious that he was trying to drag out the task in order to spy on them.

Feeling guilty for his lack of hospitality, Ferdinand offered to call for her carriage, making an excuse that she seemed sick. Quickly, she latched onto the excuse to leave the home. She feigned a cough and placed a hand upon her forehead as if she had a fever. To which, Ferdinand gave a somber smile and took her arm. The two left their cups and pastries practically untouched, and he walked her back to her carriage once it pulled back up to the entrance. Once she was safe inside, he bowed and told her he would look forward to her future visits. She gave a rather fake laugh and nod, and then she was off on her way.

The moment the carriage was out of sight, Ferdinand stopped his polite waving and turned behind to see Hubert lingering at the doorway. His blood began to boil at the sight of him. He had made such a mockery of him! Gritting his teeth, he stomps up to him and grabs him by his jacket, shaking him in a way that startles the older man at the aggressive nature.

“What is the matter with you, Hubert?! You scared that poor girl half to death!” He glares directly into his eyes, not afraid to stand up for himself. He has been trying to be nice, but not anymore. Not without some answers.

“Oh...my apologies. I was simply tending to the bushes.” Hubert spoke calmly, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Do not give me such lies! We have gardeners for that.” Ferdinand groans, shaking him once more and frowning. “You were... **spying** on me!”

“...Perhaps.” Hubert mumbles, finally looking down at him. He reaches and grabs his hands, pulling them off his jacket but not letting him go. “It is for your own good, Ferdinand. It is my sworn duty to protect you.” His answer doesn't please Ferdinand, as he scoffs in mockery.

“Protect me from what? From my own _guests_? There was nothing wrong with that girl!” He speaks in exasperation, looking down at the hands still gripping his own. He tugs his hands away and huffs, turning his back to him.

“Ferdinand, listen…”

“No, you listen!” He feels a flood of emotions ready to spill from his lips. “I...I do not understand why you are acting this way, Hubert! You are treating me like a helpless child, and I am not one.” He shakes as he speaks, and Hubert watches the way his back trembles. It digs deep into his poor, aching heart.

“I know.” Hubert whispers.

“Then, why are you being so...so **invasive**! It is like I never get a moment to myself these past weeks.” He takes a deep breath as he hears Hubert step closer, feeling him lingering behind him. He is so close that he can feel the body heat radiating off of him. He wants to turn around and look at him, but he fears he might _crumble_ if he does. So, he just stares off into the distance at the dirt path before the manor, no longer able to see that carriage.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. They slip around his waist, holding him loosely as if afraid to touch him. Yet, Ferdinand still feels the press of Hubert’s chest to his back, and the gentle weight of his chin settling on top of his head. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep, feeling so warm and secure in his embrace. It’s foolish to act like this where anyone else could walk by, but Hubert wasn’t able to find an ability to care at the moment. He had to apologize for his transgressions against his young master. He did not wish to hurt him, quite the opposite in fact.

“I know I have been a pinch overbearing as of late, but...my mind has been elsewhere. I have been worried about you. Ever since the trip to the market,...I cannot find peace when I do not know where you are.” He takes in a deep breath, tightening his arms at his waist. He’s afraid that if he let go, he would disappear like smoke between his arms.

“Hubert…” Ferdinand sighs, feeling his anger cool off. “I am **safe** here. I promise.”

Nudging against his shoulder, Hubert turns and presses his face into Ferdinand’s neck. He hears the sharp inhale that the other takes in as his nose brushes against his neck, his lips nearly ghosting against it. It’s tempting to kiss at the soft skin, but he simply appreciates his scent and heat. He smelled wonderful, like lavender and tea leaves. So damn sweet. He can even feel his pulse quickening against his cheek.

“I am sorry.” He feels fuzzy with how his scent dances in his nostrils, making his head foggy. “I will be better. I will loosen some of my...paranoia.” He feels Ferdinand turn his head, looking down at him with adoring eyes.

This was what he wanted. After that moment in the carriage, Ferdinand would have thought the two would have grown closer, but it had felt the opposite as of late. Despite the increased time near one another, Hubert felt _distant_. Like he couldn’t really talk to him anymore. But perhaps now, with his feelings out in the open, maybe he could find a way to have what he had been dreaming of beforehand. To listen to the muffled feelings he’s been repressing for years now. Ferdinand had not always known what they were, but now that he did, he wanted to act on them.

“All is forgiven. I know you mean well, Hubert.” Ferdinand leans down, gently grazing their lips together. He feels Hubert stiffen, but then he presses right back slowly. Kissing Ferdinand after the bitterness of these past weeks is like finding an oasis in the desert. Ferdinand only pulls back to turn himself in his arms, capturing Hubert’s lips once more.

“Damn all…” Hubert mutters to himself, moving a hand to the back of Ferdinand’s hair and gripping his hair. He pulls them aside to hide behind a rather large column. He allows himself to be pushed against the cool stone, following Ferdinand’s soft and passionate lead. “I do not deserve you.”

He gets silenced again by a tongue gliding into his mouth. Ferdinand would not allow him to voice such doubts. So, for now he swallows them, letting his guard down and drowning in the refreshing waters that are Ferdinand von Aegir.

* * *

Days go by, and Hubert seems to find a balance between keeping watch over Ferdinand, while still allowing him to have his privacy. But even more than that, Hubert had found himself lingering within his room for more than quiet lessons in the middle of the night. Between the turning of pages and relighting of candles, Hubert was often lost in the tide of pleasant kisses and the cushion of a warm mattress at his back. He always _chided_ Ferdinand for his actions, but he never pulled back. He just came crawling back for any more affection, as much as someone as **beautiful** as Ferdinand would spare a common soul like him.

Tonight was not different. Hubert had spent the evening alone with Ferdinand, pretending to study until the other crawled into his lap. He was so weak to his charm, too. He spent an entire hour kissing and caressing Ferdinand, only pulling back when he knows it to be far too late in the evening. He had to retire to bed, or more accurately, allow Ferdinand to get his sleep. So, he packed away the books, stacking them on his desk before wishing Ferdinand goodnight. He felt flushed when the other kissed his cheek before closing the door.

Walking through the halls as if he were floating among the clouds, Hubert finds himself back in his quarters. Surprisingly, after he undresses down to his sleepwear, he falls onto the bed and succumbs to sleep fast. He usually spent hours staring at the walls around him, but as of late, he was gaining more hours with his eyelids shut tight. Dozing off, he curls in his sheets and reminisces about the way Ferdinand felt within his arms.

…

_A lush field sways with a warm summer breeze, petals scattering within the wind. There is a lake in the background, and it sparkles with the gleam of the sunshine shining upon it. Hubert steps through the massive field, looking down at his clothing. He was dressed casually, a cotton white billowy shirt that rustles against the gusts of wind. He feels warm as he looks across the field and spots the back of a familiar figure._

_“Ferdinand!” He calls out, trying to catch his attention. He seems to be bending down, gathering flowers and placing them in a woven basket. He was singing a gentle tune, looking like an angel within the rays of the sun. He tries to call back, but Hubert cannot hear him from this distance._

_He picks up his pace, smiling brightly when Ferdinand finally turns around and looks at him. He’s also in a loose blouse, though his is a shade of light blue and has a few buttons undone down his chest. He beams and waves at Hubert, calling once more. There is no sound from his lips, though. But Hubert reads his lips; he’s saying his name over and over._

_“I..I am coming! Wait for me!” He yells, skipping through the field and kicking up dirt and grass. But no matter how many steps he takes, Ferdinand doesn’t seem to be getting any close. He remains out of reach, looking confused as he lets the basket down. He opens his arms, silently screaming his name as he waits for his embrace._

_Storm clouds begin to push through the horizon, covering up the sun. The sky grows dark and gray, and Ferdinand looks frightened. Yet, he keeps his arms open. The flowers at his feet begin to wilt, and the grass starts to die. The entire field grows barren, losing all of its lush color and vibrancy. A cold sense of dread settles in the air, and Hubert finally begins to make progress, getting closer towards the noble._

_As he lurches forward, he extends his arms and races to hug Ferdinand in his arms. He feels Ferdinand run into his chest, knocking him off his feet. Yet, the world slows as he falls back. He hears Ferdinand whispering, eyes growing wide at the feeling of tears dropping onto his cheek._

_“Find me, Hubert.”_

_He disappears as soon as Hubert’s back hits the dead grass, and those few teardrops upon his cheek are swallowed up by a surge of rain._

…

Gasping, Hubert jerks up in his bed. He grabs at his chest, feeling his body covered in a cold sweat and his heart beating against his ribcage. He tries to gather her surroundings after such a vicious nightmare. Yet, instead of the quiet stillness of night, he hears **shrieking** and the sound of _shattered glass._ Instantly, he shoots up from the bed and goes to find a dagger he kept hidden upon his person that was sitting in his folded clothes from earlier.

Then, he hears a scream that sounds like it came from _Ferdinand_.

Instantly, he slams open the door and sprints through the halls and up the stairs to find him. Yet, along his way he sees various guards upon the floor in alarming pools of blood. His head starts to spin, scared that he wasn’t going to make it in time. That somehow this group of invaders was going to hurt Ferdinand. He manages to not run into anyone until he hits the top floor, and his eyes quickly narrow on the sight of two figures in large robes, like the woman from the market, standing in the hall.

“Get away from him!” He screams, racing forward and charging towards the two enemies. They wore masks to hide their identities, but it didn’t matter who they were. Both would be severely **punished** for daring to attack this manor.

Hubert lunged at one with his dagger, dodging a swipe of blade from the second as he dug his knife into the stomach of the first. He pushes them with his weight into the wall, watching their body crumble to the floor as the combination of losing blood from such vital organs and slamming the back of his skull into the wall knocks him unconscious. However, Hubert isn’t given a second of reprieve.

The sword of the other strikes him again, and he’s not fast enough to recover. He grits his teeth as the steel cuts into his shoulder, making him hiss at the pain. However, Hubert reached across when it struck him, grabbing the other’s wrist. He wrestles the handle from his hand, kneeing the unnamed foe between his legs, as well as headbutting him with his forehead to get a grasp of the sword.

“Hubert! Is.. _Mmhph--"_ The sound is cut off but returns. _"_...that you? _Hnngh--_ " He hears Ferdinand trying to call out for him, but it's **muffled** by the sound of arms and hands all grabbing at him." _._..Hubert, P-Please!” 

“Yes! I am coming, Ferdinand!” He tries to call back, finally taking the sword in his hand and quickly stabbing forward at the second robed fiend, making sure that they would _not_ be following.

Pushing through the broken bedroom door, he gasps at the sight of over five more of those robed individuals, two of which are grabbing Ferdinand. No matter how much he wiggles and screams, he cannot escape. The room is torn to shred, tables and chairs flown across the room. There is an obvious sign of a struggle, as Ferdinand had tried to use anything to fight back. But there were too many of them.

“I thought you killed **all** the guards.” One of the intruders said in a feminine voice.

“I thought we did. My mistake.” Another grunts back, and suddenly Hubert is being lunged at by an entire group.

The odds are far from his favor, but he fights back. He parries and blocks some of their attacks, but the sheer amount is too much. He keeps trying to push past them to get to Ferdinand, but he ends up getting cut, stabbed, and wounded in increasing amounts. He manages to stop another two, slicing them down, but then he hears footsteps of more coming up the hall. Just how many were there in this damn place?!

“Wait! Do not hurt him!” Ferdinand tries to cry out, his face flooding with fearful tears. Yet, a hand with a rag goes over his face, and he is suddenly silent in seconds.

The sight ignites a fire within Hubert, and he pushes past the various wounds and bleeding to try and stop them from leaving the bedroom past him. He stumbles against the door frame, holding up his bloodied sword and panting. The others just look and laugh, but he doesn't care. He must _protect_ Ferdinand; he could not allow these people to steal him from him right before his eyes.

“Ugh, out of our way, moron. You are going to die at this rate.” The woman says again, and Hubert catches a flash of orange hair beneath her mask as she steps closer, carrying unconscious Ferdinand over her shoulder. The other members turn to her as if waiting for direction.

“ **Never**. I...I will not allow it.” He tries to speak, stepping forward to unleash a weary attack.

But he never makes it more than a step. Reinforcements have arrived and suddenly he is smacked in the back of the head with a vase. He instantly falls to the ground, lying unconscious but _alive_. He is walked over and nearly forgotten, until one hooded man tries to bring a knife to his throat. Yet, the woman carrying Ferdinand stops him.

“Leave him. Place the note with him. Someone must deliver the message to our lovely Duke.” She snickers, sprinting down the halls with the rest of her men.

House Aegir falls silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We are getting quite far into the story now ><  
> I hope you are eager to see how this all plays out~
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos/comment. It motivates me to write! :3


	6. Chapter 6:The Twentieth and Seventeenth Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing to find where Ferdinand has been taken, Hubert is quick to investigate and find out who exactly has kidnapped his lover. Will he be able to save him in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Time to answer that cliffhanger! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I get weary about action scenes, but I tried to do my best <3  
> Some warnings for violence and background character death again. So, be warned! 
> 
> But, I do hope you like this update, and that you are ready to get near the end of our story <3
> 
> EDIT: Ah! Look at Scramble's art of this chaperr [ here! ](https://twitter.com/drink_glowstick/status/1358672333817352197?s=20) IT'S GORGEOUS AND SO RAW AND EMOTIONAL! SHOW IT SOME LOVE!

By the time Hubert wakes up in the following morning, the entire Aegir Estate has been flipped upside down. It seemed that Duke Aegir was rushing to clean up this entire mess before it saw the light of day. He quickly had the poor bodies of those guards that had been on duty the previous night disposed of, as well as having many of their servants clean any of the walls, floor, and carpets that had been stained with blood during the assault last night. Broken paintings, vases, tables, and furniture were also tossed aside, and he quickly had them replaced with other items to fill the empty spaces.

However, in the midst of Ludwig’s attempts to cover up the attack and deal with things in a quiet manner, he had not caught possession of two crucial pieces of evidence. When one of the maids approached Ferdinand’s ransacked bedroom, she gasped at the sight of Hubert still upon the floor. He was not moving a muscle, and she nearly feared the worst about him. It was only when she reached done to gently nudge him with a touch upon his shoulder that she realized he was indeed still breathing.

“Mmrph.” A gargled sound leaves Hubert’s lips, muffled by the floor his face was pressed against. That small sound startled the maid, and she quickly stumbled back with a gasp.

Lifting his head up, Hubert felt an ache in the back of his head still pounding. He reached back and rubbed at the spot, and he felt a lump where he had been smacked by the vase. As he slowly regains some of his consciousness, he pushes himself up into a sitting position. Looking around the room, blinking away the blurriness of sleep from his eyes, he feels his heart sink. Although he should have known better, he had been praying that everything from last night had been a terrible nightmare. But by the state of the room, with the bed ripped apart, broken shards of the vase and glass on the floor, and chairs in pieces scattered around the room, Hubert knew that it had been real.

He had failed to protect Ferdinand.

His noble _liege_.

His gentle _tutor_.

His kind _friend_.

His precious **lover**.

Anger pools in his gut, along with a sickening sensation of guilt. He glances back to the floor, where his eyes land upon a paper that he had been resting upon. It was in a crumpled state, but he quickly picks it up and unfolds it. Careful to not rip it in his haste, Hubert’s eyes open wide as he reads over the note from the horrendous kidnappers who stole Ferdinand from him.

...

_You have foolishly gotten yourself wrapped up in business that is not your own. That is too bad for you, but now you have been tasked with the delivery of this note to the Duke. Our business is with him. He has spent too long keeping the truth from the public. We know the true identity of the young Aegir heir. He is but a bastard who has been born and taken from my precious sister years ago. Ludwig took everything from my sweet Sophie, and now he will pay for his sins._

_To be sure Ferdinand will not be killed, he must announce the truth of his son’s birth and step down from power. Whomever steps into his place is of little concern to me, as all of you noble buffoons do not care for the plights of the commoners. I simply wish to see him lose all that he loves, as he tore my poor sister’s heart and life apart._

_Also, do not attempt any deals. We do not want your money. We want the public to know of the debauchery of their Duke. To know that he has been using their funds and taxes to pay off a woman to keep quiet about his infidelity. Not that others do not already loathe him for his greed and apathy towards his own territory’s needs._

_You will be given three days to prepare an announcement to the public before we hurt Ferdinand. Be smart, or else._

_\- K. P_

_..._

It is far too much for Hubert to take, especially after choosing to not tell Ferdinand the truth sooner. He should have been more careful. He let this happen because of letting his guard down, and now Ferdinand had to pay for his mistakes. All because he got a little too comfortable here. He had known better than to let his own feelings get the best of him, but his time with Ferdinand had always been so sweet. He felt a different man when alone with him. As if he could let out a gentler side of himself come out from his shell. He was so wrapped up in the way it felt to hold and kiss him, and now he was **gone**.

Gritting his teeth, he stuffs the note in his pocket and looks to the maid who was still lingering in the corner of the room. She looked quite spooked, biting on her lip and keeping herself small against the doorway. When her eyes met with the furious gaze of Hubert, she yelped again and garbled out a few words that caught the other servant’s attention.

“I-I am so sorry I woke you! I...I just thought you might have been...dead?” She fidgets where she stands, glancing over him. He was in rough shape, his clothes ripped where he had been slashed, dried blood sticking to his skin and fabric. “Oh my! You must get yourself taken care of, sir! P-Please, allow me to...erm, clean this mess before Mr. Aegir grows...angry at both of us.”

While she had said most of those words a bit too quickly with a few stutters and nervous chuckles, Hubert had his feelings of shame warp into furious rage towards the Duke. He had warned him about someone coming after his son! He had told him that it was dangerous and that they needed to research more to find the original culprits of the attack in the market. But he never listened. So now, he would have to face all of **wrath** if anything happened to Ferdinand in the midst of this chaos.

“One moment. Then you may...tidy up.” Hubert hates the thought of all this evidence being swept under the rug. So, he gets up to his feet and tries to scour the room for anything of suspicion.

“Well, I suppose…” The woman mumbles, but Hubert pays her no mind.

Continuing to look through the room, Hubert is not having the best of luck. Not until he approached the bed. Looking around the area, he notices something glimmering near the window at the edge of the bed. He walks over and bends down, picking up what seems to be a ring. Bringing it closer into the sunlight, he studies the silver band and finds it to have an engraving of some disturbing sigil on it. Within the black gem of the ring, there is an engraving of an eye that is staring straight back at him, which is surrounded by two circles and drawn in a way similar to that of old mythical casting rituals. On the left and right side, there are curved lines that look to be similar to that of branches, but far thicker with tiny dots on the end of each little line that sticks off from the main two branches.

“...Have I seen this before?” He mumbles to himself, trying to recollect if he’s ever noticed such a symbol.

“Hm? Did you say something, sir?” The maid asks, still looking frazzled and eager to get her work done to avoid being scolded during such an _“emotional”_ time for the Duke.

“Nothing.” He quickly pockets the ring as well, then walks towards the entrance. “Thank you.” He mutters to her before walking swiftly down the halls. He needed a plan of action, and he knew where he would start. But first, he had to change and take care of his injuries.

* * *

In a hurry, Hubert tended to his wounds within his personal quarters, which were minor at best. He wrapped them up and quickly changed into a new set of clothing. He went with something far more casual than his usual sleek, professional waistcoat and jacket. He simply buttoned up a freshly pressed white dress shirt, found a pair of wrinkle free black trousers with a belt, and quickly stuffed the old letter from Duke Aegir’s office and the locket within one of his pockets. He held the note from the kidnappers within his hand, and he shoved the ring into a hidden compartment inside his boots, near the garter for his socks.

As he slips out the door, he can hear the voice of Duke Aegir coming from below. He feels a sense of rage boiling up in his blood. He had always kept himself under control, worried about the consequences of speaking out against a man of such power and stature. After all, he was only allowed to live under this roof because he hired him as a personal servant to Ferdinand. But with the young heir captured in the night, despite the warnings Hubert had given to his father, he knew that he could no longer hold back his true feelings.

Rushing down the stairs, he pushes past anyone who attempts to get in his way. His eyes lock on the sight of Ludwig chatting with some officers from town, likely lying to them to try and brush off this whole ordeal. While he also knew that getting security from town or even the capitol was likely a dangerous move with this anonymous group that stole Ferdinand, he still didn’t appreciate the idea of Ludwig trying to make himself look better in the eyes of the public. News would spread fast if he was not careful, so he was surely attempting to stop it from spreading like a wildfire in the middle of a dry forest. If he kept the flame at a manageable level, then he could decide all on his own how to handle the task of locating the kidnappers without alerting the entirety of Aegir lands about his disappearance.

“Duke Aegir! I must have a word with you! It cannot wait!” Hubert announces with a huff, stepping down from the stairs and marching over to where the older man looked offended at his informal greeting and demands. However, upon noticing the fury in his green eyes and a piece of paper being gripped within his hand, he knew that this was no time to be scolding Hubert.

“My apologies, gentleman. It has been quite the night, so it seems my servant here is slightly _frazzled_. Give me a moment.” Ludwig excuses himself, taking a jab at Hubert along the way, and then scowling at the other man. “Now, what is it that you hold within your hand, boy?”

Hubert twitches once at the belittling tone of voice, but he doesn’t let it affect him any further than that. He simply grabs him by the arm, tugging him along to his study for a small amount of privacy. He ignores any grumblings from the Duke as he lets him go and closes the door behind them. He knows that others may still eavesdrop upon their conversation, but he was doing his best to keep this crucial information from being shouted from the rooftops from every house and shop in the Aegir territory. After all, how would he be able to properly investigate and locate the enemy if they knew that he was trying to sniff them out?

“I need you to read this and then listen to me. I am not here to play any games when Ferdinand’s life could be at stake. So, whatever **idiocy** that lies on your tongue better stay silent until I debrief you on exactly how this will all break down.” Hubert spoke sternly, meeting his eyes directly and handing the note over to the portly man.

As he watched Ludwig read the letter, his foot tapped nervously against the floor. Every moment he spends within this estate is another second that Ferdinand is alone and terrified. He cannot imagine what the poor man must be feeling, and it makes his anger reach no bounds. He had always felt he was rather talented at keeping his emotions under wraps, but not right now. He wore his heart upon his sleeve, and his countenance showed the endless nerves and fear he felt for his beloved Ferdinand. He fidgets where he stands, and he could feel the constant jittering of his heart. It could not rest while he did not know if Ferdinand was safe, or if he was being taken care of.

If even a single hair was out of place on his pretty little head,...

Oh, the **things** he would do to those _heretics_.

“What malarkey! Hah!” Ludwig sneers as he finishes reading the note, looking at it with disdain.

“Silence! You were not to speak until spoken to. _You_ made such a rule, so _you_ should know how to follow it.” Hubert spits at him, reaching to yank the note from him.

“Hmmph, I will give you two minutes-”

“You will listen until I am finished. No exceptions.” Hubert mutters, staring at the note and feeling his rage flare up. “As you have read and can see, your son has been captured, and to gain his safe return, you must call for a public announcement of your sins. Then, he will be freed and safely returned to the estate. Now, I am not one to agree with working with such people usually, as they are often not one to keep their word, but we also are at a heavy disadvantage. We have no clue who they are or where they hide. So, it is smart to play their game and try to further research what we can find in the meantime…”

Hubert looked back to Ludwig to read his expression, but he was looking away. He refused to make eye contact with him, which only further agitated the servant. Now was not the time to be stubborn, as there was a life on the line. One that Hubert **treasured** greatly, and that he felt responsible for his safety. He had already failed him once, and he could not do so again. He couldn’t live with himself if anything happened to him. He had already been through far too much for a crime he did not commit. It was not his fault that his father was a _wretched_ man; he did not deserve to be punished for simply being born under such a title.

“I will not step down.” Ludwig finally speaks up, still avoiding the other’s gaze. “What sort of a Duke would I be if I gave into the demands of such hooligans? **Never!** The public doesn’t _need_ to know his truth. We will get a private force from the capitol to come to our territory and locate him. They will handle this situation, as it is out of our hands now. Since _you_ could **not** keep him protected as his personal guard.”

Listening to Ludwig speak such filth, he does not believe his ears. It seems unreal that a man was capable of such blind arrogance. That he cared so little for his son’s wellbeing that it came second to his idiotic reputation as the Duke. He was an absolute idiot to believe that enlisting security from Enbarr would have any effect on Ferdinand besides guaranteeing that it would take far too many days to arrive in Aegir territory, and that he would likely be _hurt_ or **killed** before they could even begin their search.

“You...Y-You--” He grits his teeth and charges forward, grabbing his by the collar and violently shaking him. “You cretin! You will kill Ferdinand if you wait that long! You must be out of your wits if you think we can wait for reinforcements! You **MUST** confess about Ferdinand being a bastard and step down! Do you not care for your son at all?!”

Ludwig gasps as he is being choked and jostled around by Hubert, glaring at him and shoving him off with a heavy push. He quickly feels at his collar, sounding quite enraged and in disbelief at the aggression Hubert just displayed towards him.

“Of course I do! I care for his future, too! Which will be nonexistent if his name gets slandered in the mud by all other nobles if he’s revealed.” Ludwig says in a raspy voice rubbing at his neck. “It is _you_ who failed him! _You_ should have kept him safe, but _you_ let him slip away! If anyone to blame it is _you_ -”

His voice stops as Hubert breaks and throws a fist directly at his face. Then another. He begins to punch and smack Ludwig around, dodging a few attacks himself. He has the advantage for sure, being far more agile. He doesn’t care as Ludwig begins to scream for guards, his ears going deaf to the noise. He feels nothing but his blood boiling within his veins, even when guards come and grab him. He shakes off a few of their advances, but gets out numbered once again and held in place with his arms behind his back.

“IT IS YOUR FAULT! I...I **WARNED** YOU! I TOLD YOU WE **NEEDED** TO SEARCH AFTER THE ATTACK AT THE MARKET!” Hubert yells towards Ludwig, even as he is pulled from the office. The other man looks horrified, but tries to ignore the guilt that eats at him from Hubert’s words.

“Get out! Throw him from the premises! He is to never set foot in this manor again!” He orders. But many of the staff look away, as if ignoring the scene as Hubert is dragged and tossed from the estate. It is hard to watch, knowing that he was correct, and yet none had the courage to step up and defend him after the horrors of last night.

Haphazardly thrown out, Hubert bites his lip and feels for the letters, locket, and ring. Once he is certain they are all on his person, he rises to his feet and dusts himself off. He doesn’t give a damn if Ludwig banned him; he wasn’t about to risk his life for such an apathetic, selfish twit. He had to find and rescue Ferdinand, even if he had to do it all on his own. The plan began with gathering resources and intel. Next, he had to properly suit for the attack, Then, he would **strike**.

“I will find you. I swear it, Ferdinand.” He whispers to himself, working against the clock to rescue the one he loves.

* * *

Preparations for Hubert’s mission to save Ferdinand were being taken care of one by one. First, Hubert had gone to steal one of the horses from the stables. He actually chose the one Ferdinand always rode, as she recognized him well enough and did not fuss when he saddled her up and quickly mounted her to escape the premises. He took a path through the woods, wishing to keep a low profile and avoid being seen by people. Specifically, he went through a route to an old tree with a hole within the trunk that was covered by a bunch of leaves. He reached in and grabbed a sack of gold coins, a set of new clothes of a common style to avoid suspicion, and a pair of daggers all wrapped up in a folded cloak.

He quickly bathed in a lake nearby and changed into a new set of clothing of linen and cloth that could be worn by any man or woman upon the street. It would help keep his low profile, despite being armed with his daggers, a sack of gold sitting upon his hip, along with the original letter from Ferdinand’s birth mother and the note from the captors both folded within a front pocket in his shirt. He also slipped on the locket around his neck, hiding it under his shirt and wore the ring upon his finger. Over it all, he clasped his cloak with a black brooch and returned to his horse to rush into town. Someone had to know the truth of Ferdinand’s whereabouts; he just felt it within his guts. So, he follows that instinct and hurries off to continue his journey to rescue his lover.

Upon entering the town, Hubert could see the sun already beginning to set. He had been knocked out for a while before waking up, and the entire incident within the Aegir estate had taken some time for him to gather his things. Then, the trip to town was rather long, but he was grateful to have had Ferdinand’s horse to ride. If he would have had to walk, he would have made even worse time. Although some shops were beginning to close, he knew he still had some time to search through others for any clues that would help him **save** Ferdinand.

He goes through various stores, not letting a single one fall under his radar. He talks with a few bakers, asking them if they had seen anyone with the ring he wore, but they had little information to give. Still, he thanked them and paid for a hot sweet bun, feeling his chest ache when he bit into the sweet pastry. He should have been sharing this with Ferdinand, but soon he could. So, he quickly eats the small treat and moves forward to other stores.

He visits a few clothing stores, including those that sold armor, common handmade clothing, and fancier, formal attire. But none of which had any information to share about the insignia of his ring, or seeing anyone wearing robes similar to that of the curly brunette woman that had attacked Ferdinand weeks prior. However, he kept himself moving door to door, not slowing down for even a moment. How could he? It does not matter how late it gets, for his minor inconvenience of exhaustion is little to what Ferdinand could be dealing with. That thought keeps the fire within him burning bright, marching down the cobblestone streets in hopes for a sign that would point him in the right direction.

But as he investigates various tea shops, blacksmiths, tailors, artists, bakers, potters, jewelers, and so forth...he finds that the moon begins to rise and doors are closed to him. He had only managed to get through about half of the shops through town before they all began to lock up for the evening. It angered him greatly, as these fools had no idea what fate could be awaiting his poor master! But at the least, he found an inn to stop in for the night, renting a room for cheap, and heading up to rest within the bed with a tired weight upon his eyelids. He undressed and lied within the sheets, gazing at the ceiling with his mind running wild.

Would he truly be able to find any source of information within this town? He prayed so, and he was _not_ a religious man. But he felt vulnerable and dreadfully scared. Turning onto his side, he curls up and looks at the ring upon his hand. The eye upon it stares back at him, as if taunting him and his inability to find Ferdinand. Even the locket around his neck burns against his skin, as if **searing** it every moment it is not with its rightful owner. The necklace was meant for Ferdinand, and he swore he would return it to him.

Hence, he closes his eyes and attempts to find a few hours of rest. He would need to be ready to launch his attack tomorrow, if he managed to locate the enemy.

…

Morning arrives, and Hubert is up before the sun is even sitting within the sky. He throws on his clothing and heads down to the main floor of the inn, fetching himself a small, hot meal to quickly devour before continuing on his search through town. Once he ate, he began to enter shop after shop once more. He kept his voice low when he spoke with owners, in case anyone else could be listening. He did not need to be cornered in the streets by any grouping of these people that were related to the kidnapping of Ferdinand.

However, as he moved into an old bookshop, he noticed something very peculiar. As he was pretending to look through some of the selection before speaking with the owner, his eyes caught sight of another man entering the shop. He did not raise any red flags at first, as he was dressed rather openly and plainly in a style similar to that of a farmer, and his hair was of a light blonde shade, parted to the right and reaching his shoulders. From his face, he seemed to be in his late twenties, and he had a scar under his left brown eye. But what truly caught his attention was when the man brought up a book to the front, dropping it on the counter gently.

That was when he saw a **ring** identical to his own upon his finger. Quickly, his heart began to pound, and he knew that this could be his chance. So, he ends his conversation with the owner, turning towards the other man and flashing his ring as he makes a gesture that he could freely go and take his place to purchase his items. Instantly, he sees a glimmer of recognition when those brown eyes settle on his hand, and the stranger gives him a warm smile. He _fooled_ him; now, to strike when his guard was down. Stepping from the shop, he lingers in front of it until the blonde individual comes out and greets him with a nod and a second smile.

“Would you mind a quick word with me?” Hubert says, keeping himself calm. He did not wish to blow this. “It will take but a moment of your time.”

“Ah, of course.” The man says mirthfully. “Always time for a _friend_.”

“Wonderful. Follow me then.” Hubert says, finding sweet irony in his words. He takes a few steps down the street with the mysterious individual, before taking a turn towards a quieter part of town.

Before the stranger has a chance to double guess his choices, Hubert grabs hold of him and drags him into a dim alleyway between old, decrepit shops. He slams him against a cool stone wall that was littered with vines and moss. He gracefully pulls a knife from the hidden compartment in his boot during the movement, then drags it up to his neck, holding it steady as he pressed all of his weight against the man to keep him from making any sudden movements.

“P-Please do not kill me!” The man blubbers, quickly losing his confidence as the blade barely brushes against his skin.

“If you give me what information I need, I will _possibly_ let you live.” Hubert murmurs, eyes cold and dark as he stares into the other man’s nervous gaze. He keeps his hand steady around the handle of the dagger. “What group do you belong to? Do you know a person by the initials K.P? Have you seen or heard anything about the location of the young Aegir heir?”

In truth, he feels like shaking himself, but he keeps himself calm. He had to be. He had been trained for years as a child to be **ruthless** , but then Ferdinand had caused him to grow a _softer_ side. To open up and let himself be vulnerable with another person without fearing it would be punished. Though, perhaps that was foolish, as he currently was being punished for his selfish nature of wanting to love Ferdinand. But he would fix his mistakes. He would save him, and this bumbling moron would be his ticket to making sure Ferdinand did not pay for his personal shortcomings as a bodyguard and servant.

“Look man, I...I erm, am a bit new but…” He swallows a lump in his throat. “...Our group goes by the Agarthans. We are not truly related to the old civilization of Agartha at all, but...we were _inspired_ by their rise against the church centuries ago, since...we like to...ahh, f-fight back against noble society today and its corruption.”

Hubert blinks a few times. He had heard this name ages ago. Some wild cult that started a while back, before he was even born. Their basic ideas were rooted in decent intent, wishing to free the common people and inform them of truths of injustice, but it is easily lost within the strange teachings and being led by brainwashing leaders. It seemed that the sister of Ferdinand’s mother must have been a member, likely joining after seeing the broken state of her sibling after being used and forgotten by someone as **corrupt** as Duke Aegir. Part of Hubert wonders if they could be reasoned with, but he doubts it.

“ I see, continue on. Who is K.P? And do you know of the plot against Ferdinand von Aegir? Speak!” He glares, bringing the blade to barely draw blood in a thin line against his neck.

“K.P. would be one of our leaders...her name is Kronya. She leads our faction within the Aegir territory.” He explains, whimpering as he feels the sting of the shallow cut against his skin. “...And yes. I...I know of the plot and where he likely is--”

“Tell me!” Hubert growls, feeling the man trembling even more.

“ _AH!_ It is in the old butcher shop on the fast west side of town...A-An underground cellar lies beneath it.” He stutters, and Hubert finally begins to slowly retract his blade. However, before the man can try to bolt or escape from his grasp, he reaches down into his pocket and grabs a handkerchief. He presses it against his face, ignoring the muffled screams.

“Shhh, this is the only way you leave this alley alive. Now, sleep.” He waits for the potion he had dipped the cloth into to work on the blonde man. Soon, he becomes limp in his arms, knocked out entirely.

  
“Good. Rest for now, you were quite helpful.” He comments, dragging his body to shove into a large barrel, before gently folding the handkerchief again. He had not found any intel yesterday, but he had stopped at an apothecary's shop to fetch plenty of potions and concoctions to help him with his infiltration of the enemy. Hence, he leaves the alley and quickly moves to prepare himself further for the attack. He would need far more weapons and _special handkerchiefs_ to safely take down the _imbeciles_ who dared to touch his liege.

Tonight, no one would see his **wrath** coming.

* * *

By the time Hubert had properly gathered his supplies for his attack, morning had passed, and it was already past noon. The evening was on its way, but Hubert knew that he would save Ferdinand by the time night fell. He was ready. He had gathered an assortment of hidden blades, dipping them all in fatal poisons before hiding them within their sheaths on his person. He also had a few more handkerchiefs dipped in that same connection as before, hoping to make as little of a scene as possible. He did not know how many members there would be within that underground cellar, but he knew he could only handle so many at once. Hence, it would be best to keep the element of _surprise_ for as long as he could.

Walking down the street, he felt his blood beginning to burn through his veins already. He was scared. He knew that there were countless ways that this could do wrong, and there were very few scenarios where it went right. But even with that doubt, he did not stop or slow. He kept taking steps towards the butcher shop the strange blonde man had mentioned, his hands clenching in fists at his sides. He could feel the ring heavy on his finger. He had been able to fool one man; he hoped that luck would continue to be on his side.

Approaching the door, he opens it and a bell softly rings above his head. Stepping into the room, he takes a slow gander around the shop. It was quite small, and there were luckily no patrons within the room. The scent within the room was heavy with various meats and the stench of salt that was used to rub and preserve the cuts until they were bought. It was rather overbearing to Hubert, but he did not let it show upon his face with even a single wrinkling of his nose. Instead, he steps up to the counter and waits for the shopkeeper to walk forward.

“One moment.” A man says in a grouchy voice, a bit muffled as it came from the back of the store in another room.

“Take your time, sir.” Hubert replies back, reaching onto his belt to unhook his sack of coins. He opens it up and jostles the coins some, hoping to appear natural like an average customer.

After a minute or so, a bald man with a stained apron over his clothing appears. He was wiping off his hands with a rag, looking to have been handling some of the meat within the back. Hubert can feel his gaze flash on his sack of coins in his hands, as well as his ring that disappears into that little bag and pulls out a few gold coins. The sight of which makes the butcher look far more invested in speaking with him.

“What can I get for you today?” The bald man asks, offering a smile. “We have a lot of fresh cuts today, and I am more than eager to cut a deal for one of our _loyal customers._ ” He comments, eyes flickering over the ring.

“Thank you, it is greatly appreciated.” Hubert says, setting a few coins onto the counter and then looking past his shoulder where a few cuts of meat have been prepped and were hanging up to dry. “Hmm,...could I see that one?” He makes a loose gesture with his hand.

“Excuse me? Could you point again?” The other says, looking over at the rack.

“Sure. I want…” He begins to stretch his hand over the counter to point again, but he quickly changes his direction. He reaches and grabs the man by the strap of his apron, and his other hand does the same. Before the butcher has a chance to react, he is pulled down and **smacked** against the desk. The large thud is heard and the man before him locks rather _dazed_ , but not enough for Hubert’s comfort. He quickly reaches to grab his head and smack it again against the counter once more, knocking the man out so that he was unconscious on the floor.

A smirk fills Hubert’s face, and he climbs over the counter. He grunts as he drags the man to be hidden behind the counter. Then, he looks around and locates a small bundle of rope. He takes a dagger and cuts it to size, tying up the man’s arms and legs, just in case he woke up before he finished his mission. Though, he highly doubts it, judging by the large lump already starting to form on him. Of course, Hubert felt no remorse. After all, he had been smacked in the back of the head with a vase. It was only _fair_.

Walking into the back, he spots a room with lots of packaged meat. It didn’t seem to have anything out of place, but he knew there was an entrance somewhere. So, he begins to look around and try to find any secret doors upon a wall. When he moves to the far right corner behind a shelf, he sees a stack of wooden boxes that catch his attention. He goes to move them, carrying them off to the side and pushing the last one across the floor to reveal a door that nearly blends with the ground. Yet, there is a lever that sticks up to reveal it is not just another bunch of planks across the wooden floor.

Reaching down, he pulls up and the door opens to reveal a set of stairs. It was rather dark, but he could see the faint glow of some sort of candle or torch near the bottom. So, he looks over his shoulder once more before beginning his descent down into this mysterious cellar. Taking careful steps, his eyes begin to adjust to the dim lighting as he gets closer to the torches upon the stone walls. He reaches the end of the stairs and moves to hide behind a corner near a flickering torch. He can see a long hall awaiting him, lined with more torches and likely members of this organization.

Taking in a deep breath, Hubert pulls his cloak closer to his body and begins to walk down the long, cold hall. As he moves, he tries to keep his steps as quiet as can be, keeping himself lingering within the shadows. He can hear the sound of footsteps becoming louder as he walks down the hall. His eyes catch sight of one woman turning the corner, noting the sword strapped on her hip as she did her rounds. Not wishing to be seen, he slows his breathing and sticks against the wall until it was his time to strike.

Once the woman was within range, her back facing him, he quickly reaches forward and grabs a hold of her shoulder. She starts to open her lips to scream, but Hubert covers her mouth with a hand and then pulls out one of his daggers to stab into her shoulder. She makes a stifled cry into his palm, wiggling around to be let go. But her efforts are in vain, and she soon loses all energy to try and escape his grasp. Instead, the poison within her bloodstreams works quickly, and she faints in his arms.

“You _may_ live from that dose.” He makes a quiet comment to himself, letting her body rest against a wall. He takes the dagger and hides it back in its sheath. There were plenty more to use. So, Hubert looks to see if the area was clear before swiftly moving against the walls and taking a right down another hall. He keeps on alert the entire time, knowing that one wrong move could have him surely _killed_. If anyone warned about his infiltration, he is certain packs of guards would come running towards him. So, his best tactic was to slowly go through members one by one.

Which is exactly what he does. Every time he runs into a foe, he silently takes them out. He uses his poisoned daggers or drugged handkerchiefs to make sure there were no sounds of a struggle or fight. He leaves bodies scattered around as he moves, so he tries to keep his pace quick as to not hope someone would come down through the butcher shop and scream about the trail he was leaving behind him in every hall or room. He simply hoped he had chosen the right direction to find where Ferdinand was being locked away.

Eventually he reaches the end of a hall where a locked door awaits. There is a small rectangular window to look through, so he keeps away from its view until he is beside it, back against the wall. He leans over and peeks briefly through the window, spotting a room with various cells. He can see that there are four guards within the room, one of which seems to have keys on him. He can only assume those keys are for the cells which they are guarding, which he hopes Ferdinand is held within one. But when he gently presses at the door to test its weight, it does not even budge. It was locked from the inside.

“Damn…” He mutters, feeling in his pockets for a vial. He hoped it would work as the apothecary had promised. If not, this next fight could be tricky.

Knocking on the door, he hides away in the corner and waits for one of the guards to come and investigate. Luckily, one fool does go to the door, slowly pushing it open and looking out into the hall. However, Hubert grabs him and quickly covers his mouth with a hand and cloth, strangling at his neck to help speed up the process. The door had closed behind him when he stepped out, but he had already unlocked it as needed. So, Hubert waits until the man falls asleep before dropping him to the floor. He reaches and takes a sword off of him, knowing he may need it momentarily.

He takes the small glass vial into his hand and slowly creaks the door open. Tossing the vile into the room, the glass shattered and a sudden storm of smoke rose and began to fill the room. The other three guards grow alert, coughing and finding themselves unable to see within the smoke. However, Hubert could still see in the doorway before the smoke spread, taking a dagger and throwing it towards one woman. She gets hit perfectly between the eyes, falling down in a heap onto the floor. **Panic** ensues further for the remaining cell guards.

Rushing into the room with sword in hand, Hubert clashes forward to fight the two men. It was a chaotic fight, as he could also see very little within the smoke. But he kept striking, clashing blades with one of the guards. They are trying to call out to each other to help with surrounding Hubert, but it is hard to coordinate with such little vision. As Hubert keeps attacking one of the guards, he can hear the other approaching behind. He swiftly moves to strike the man in front of him, but at the last minute he falls to the floor and rolls across away from the fight.

The one man stabs his fellow guard, and the two scream as it had been an unforeseen accident with Hubert’s quick thinking. He reached and found the handle of his sword on the ground, hopping back on his feet as the remaining guard pulled out his bloodied blade from his ally, watching them drop to the floor and grip at their chest in their last fleeting moments. Then, like an _enraged fool_ , he comes at Hubert with an obvious opening. So, Hubert waits, dodged, and then cuts them down with a swift slash across the neck. Another loud crashing hits the floor, and Hubert starts to look for the keys on one of the corpses.

As the smoke lifts up, he finds the collection of keys and finally spots Ferdinand in one of the cells behind bars. He can see him _trembling_ in the corner, still in his clothes from when he was captured, which were dirtied and a bit torn. He can see him gripping at his knees, looking frightened to death. Immediately, Hubert drops the sword and rushes to his cell. He files through the keys, trying to find the right one as he calls out to him.

“Ferdinand! It is me! I...I have come to **rescue** you.” Hubert’s voice makes Ferdinand’s head shoot up, staring in disbelief as he can see his most loyal servant struggling to find the proper key to the door.

“H-Hubert!” He cries out, quickly getting to his feet and rushing to the door. He grabs at the bars, watching as he keeps trying keys on the lock. “I knew it! I...I knew you would **save** me.”

The lock clicks when the right key is chosen, and Hubert quickly slides open the door. He opens his arms wide as Ferdinand races forward and tackles him with a hug. He eagerly wraps him in his arms, squeezing onto him tight. Tears rush into his eyes, and he gently caresses his fingers through the back of his short hair. He hears the sound of Ferdinand sniffling, face pressed into his chest. A dampness begins to settle against his shirt, as he can feel the other sobbing.

“Shh,...it is quite alright.” Hubert whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “ You are _safe_ with me. I will not let anyone hurt you again. Please,...forgive me for failing to protect you before.” He tried to start an apology for getting them lost in this mess in the first place, but Ferdinand lifts his head up and quiets his words with his lips.

Pressing forward for a kiss, Hubert feels his knees begin to shake. He did not deserve this man, but he would do all in his power to make him as happy as he could. He had to make amends for his shortcomings. But such thoughts seem to drift off when Ferdinand holds onto him, gently sharing a couple of kisses. Although they are soft, the _desperation_ is felt with each peck. It had been the longest two days of Ferdinand’s life, and he was simply grateful that Hubert had managed to make it here safely.

“You are forgiven. Now, let us run from here.” Ferdinand whispers, reaching to caress his cheeks, holding his face in his hands. “My dear Hubert, I **love** you. I did not doubt you for a moment. I promise.”

Hubert sucks in a deep breath, a few silent tears running down his cheeks.

“Thank you.” He leans in and kisses forehead, giving him another tight squeeze of a hug. “I **love** you, too. I will get us out of here. That I _swear_.” His words are met with another flurry of kisses. It’s heaven to taste him after spending these two grueling days worried for his well being. Knowing he was safe within his arms tonight, perhaps he could rest easy. But he must finish this job first.

Savoring a few final kisses, he rises to his feet and pulls Ferdinand up with him. He grabs his sword from the floor, knowing he still may need it. He reaches and hands a dagger to Ferdinand. He wanted him to have protection, just in case they got separated in any way. It seemed Ferdinand understood, gripping onto the dagger tight and making sure to not let his guard down. Opening the door, Hubert nods to Ferdinand, and the two of them hurry to rush through the long halls and corridors on their escape route from this nightmare.

Racing through the halls, everything seemed to be going smoothly. None of the prior people Hubert had knocked out were awake, and there were no new members lurking around after the commotion in the cell room. Hubert felt confident that they were going to make it after all. But as they reach one of the final rooms, there is the sound of footsteps once again. But it was not their own. Hubert quickly sticks by Ferdinand as they enter the room, spotting the sight of a figure coming from the opposite side. Stepping into the light, it was none other than the same woman that had been leading the initial kidnapping.

“Oh my,...well, looks like _someone_ cannot follow directions.” She says, standing in the middle of the room. She wields two swords in her hands, and her expression was extremely upset. “You have caused quite a lot of hassle for one little servant. I think it is time you stop playing games and give me back what is rightfully **mine**.”

“Yours? Hah! As if I would let you steal Ferdinand from me.” Hubert barks back, his eyes narrowing as he tightens his stance, pointing his swords towards the orange haired woman. “You may have gotten advantage of me before, Kronya, but I will not be defeated this time.”

“We shall _see_ about that.” She muttered, feeling **irked** that he knew her name. Whoever this man was, he knew far too much. Plus, he was strong to defeat so many of her men.

Without another word, she charges forward to strike at them. She has her sight on Ferdinand first, sprinting towards him as he pulls out his dagger to defend himself. However, Hubert steps in his way and blocks both swords with his own blade. The clash rings throughout the room, and Kronya quickly jumps back. She did not expect him to be so quick to react. Just who was this man? Where had he been taught to be such an agile fighter?

“Hubert! Allow me to help!” Ferdinand calls out, his eyes darting between the two of them. He gasps as Hubert doesn’t reply, but instead chases after Kronya.

He moves in a flash, striking with his sword against her, trying to find an opening. But she is quick, not allowing him to even catch his breath. Each time he slashes, it is blocked by one of her blades. Then, he does the same, stepping back and dodging her other sword. It is an elaborate _dance_ between the two, and Ferdinand knows he cannot simply stand by!

Metal against metal keeps ringing, but Hubert is making steps backwards at the rush of her attacks. He feels himself being backed into a corner, which is not looking good. He wishes to glance at Ferdinand, but it costs him, as he grunts and is struck by one of the blades in his right leg. He pushes past the initial sting, but nearly trips when she takes a slice towards his feet. He hops and dodges the blade, but barely catches his balance in time before her swords nearly cut the hair on the top of his head. His leg aches, and he can feel himself starting to _limp_ from the damage.

“Foolish! You shall perish and have come here all for nothing.” Kronya snickers, moving to cut him down while he was losing his momentum and was nearly against the wall. But her narrow gaze upon Hubert alone turns out to be a mistake as Ferdinand makes his move. He charges forward, catching her off guard before she can turn fast enough to block him.

A dagger pierces into her back, but it is a **shallow** hit. Ferdinand was quickly smacked and pushed away by the force of her arm swinging back. He stumbles back onto the floor, feeling the wind knocked out on him as the handle of her sword and her elbow had struck his stomach to _punch_ the air from his lungs. He had managed to get the danger to stab her though, even if it was only a shallow cut before it dropped to the floor.

The poison was a smaller dose, but it begins its magic as it works through her system. She can feel her body becoming _sluggish_ , but she fights back against it with a roar.

“ **BRAT!** WHY DID MY SISTER EVEN HAVE SUCH A **HORRID CHILD**?!” She screams before turning to finish Ferdinand off. However, as soon as her back was turned and she ran in a fury to unleash a final blow, she met her untimely fate.

Hubert sprung upwards and took long strides, thrusting his sword forward and slicing through her back and out from her chest from behind. He lets the sword go as it sinks within her, hitting her vital organs and setting her into a state of shock. Both her swords clang against the floor, and Kronya falls along with them. She spits out blood and weakly crawls towards Ferdinand, only to gag as Hubert reaches and digs the sword within her chest, waiting for her to stop her movement and breath.

She dies upon the floor, and Hubert feels _**no**_ remorse.

He takes a few shaky steps, hissing as his leg burns with each step he takes. But he still reaches a hand to help Ferdinand up. Once he feels his hand grasping his own, he tugs him forward. He leans against him for balance, grateful as Ferdinand pulls his arm around his shoulders to help him walk.

“Who was that, Hubert? Why did she…?” Ferdinand asks in a shy voice, leading him down the hall towards the staircase. He feels bad for asking though moments later when he hears the pained breaths that Hubert takes in slowly. “Ah, sorry. You should focus on taking it easy. We are almost out of here…”

“Later. I will tell you it all.” Hubert says, taking slow steps with Ferdinand’s help up the staircase. “I **promise**. You will know _everything_.”

That is enough for now, as Ferdinand and Hubert step into the light and reemerge in the middle of the backroom of the butcher’s shop. Ferdinand seems a bit startled at the sight of it, as he had been knocked one when originally brought here. Still, he does not slow down. He doesn't even flinch as they walk past the bald man still tied up in rope.

“You truly saved me, Hubert. I...I **owe** you my life.” He whispers, pushing open the door so they can come into the waning light of day. Their rugged appearance quickly catches the eyes of onlookers, and people begin to shout and call for the help of a medic to come quickly.

“I did my job, Ferdinand.” He murmurs, turning to him and pressing his face against his shoulder as a crowd begins to form with village officers on their way in hopes to help them and ask questions. “I will **always** come for _you_.”

A woman soon slips through the crowd holding a medical kit, and Ferdinand feels fuzzy inside and out. He whispers one last thing before he knew they would be interrogated and split for a brief time.

“Then, I _never_ have anything to fear as long as I have **you**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it! If you enjoyed, I'd appreciate a comment and feedback about what you liked! <3
> 
> I really hope this chapter was everything you were hoping for. I tried my best to make it exciting! The last chapter will be kind of like an epilogue with some wrap up of loose ends. So, I can't wait to see you all there! Thanks for your support~ :3
> 
> (Also the insignia is just TWSITD one found [ here. ](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Those_Who_Slither_in_the_Dark?file=TWSITD_Banner.png) )


	7. Epilogue: The Twenty-Fifth and Twenty-Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping a heart-pounding kidnapping, Ferdinand and Hubert manage to safely make it out alive. But how do Ferdinand and Hubert come together to share their lives after such an incident? What future awaits them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE FINAL INSTALLMENT AHHH!!!
> 
> I want to thank those who have stuck with me through this entire story. It means a lot to me!  
> I hope you have enjoyed all the twists and turns, and that you like this happily ever after for our sweet Ferdinand and Hubert <3

The aftermath of the Aegir kidnapping did not only affect Ferdinand and Hubert; its effect stretched all the way to the capitol on Adrestia. With an incident as large as the abduction of the son of a Duke, it was only a matter of time before word reached Enbarr and action would be set into motion. Only a few months before the kidnapping, a switching of power had occurred in the capitol. With her father on his deathbed, Edelgard had risen to take control as the Emperor of Adrestia. Unlike her father, who had become a bit of a pushover in his later years, she was not the type of leader to take this sort of situation lightly. In fact, her first reaction was that of shock and fury.

Enraged at the lack of communication from Duke Aegir about the suspicion of the underground cult, she had directed a full battalion of men to investigate the estate. She had sent some of her finest detectives and spies to help locate any dastardly evidence of treason against the Imperial family’s wishes within the manor. Within their search, they had discovered various truths about Ludwig and his direct **disobedience** of Adrestian law. Within his collection of hidden letters and records of trade and commerce, Edelgard’s spies had discovered that Ludwig had been not only unfairly taxing his own territory's people for his own greed, but he had been paying off various debts to other Ministers and Dukes from all across Fodlan.

It had been revealed that he had a gambling issue, wasting funds that should have gone into tending to his territory and the people within it. Besides that, he also leisurely spent money that he occasionally earmed in his gambling binges on personal desires. The Aegir estate was over lavish with gaudy décor and stocked full of far more servants than necessary to tend to two people. It was quite evident that Ludwig enjoyed making a show of his money and title. He liked to appear like a king, living in lavish riches with no care for the well being of his territory’s prosperity.

Looking throughout the territory, it was obvious many parts of the land were _impoverished_. They could not even tend to their grounds for agriculture, which had been a main source of income for the Aegir lands. Once you got away from the outskirts of the first village or two outside of the estate, the gap of wealth was incredibly obvious to notice. Towns were full of empty or broken down businesses, and streets filled with poor children, often from struggling families or were simply orphans after their sickly parents passed. Not enough were receiving proper education or guidance, allowing for this cycle of poverty to continue. Ludwig had been steadily cutting back funding from different organizations, which included those in charge of education, arts, agriculture, medicine, and the development of towns and communities.

All of this had angered Edelgard immensely and pushed her into making a harsh decision. Ludwig had not only blindly disregarded the rule and regulations of territory maintenance for his own avarice with embezzlement of funds, but he had endangered the lives of many by not informing the authorities about the kidnapping of his son immediately. Without Hubert’s intervention, it was unknown whether or not the Agrathans would have not continued to steal noble children or even attack other territories. This group had roots all across the Empire, as well as within the Alliance. Hence, Ludwig ignoring his duty to report them when Ferdinand was captured was deemed a **massive criminal offense**. He was charged with treason against the country and arrested.

Moreover, with the arrest of Ludwig, it left no one in charge of the territory. This was unacceptable, and Edelgard had considered sending one of her personal ministers from the Imperial palace to overtake the task of running the land. However, when the young Aegir heir answered her summons and arrived within her throne room, she had been unprepared for a reunion with two faces she had not seen since she was a child. Although her memory was a bit foggy, she had been able to recall both Hubert and Ferdinand back from the day within the gardens.

She had been stunned how much the two had grown and changed. She was especially impressed that Ferdinand had not grown into a clone of his father. In fact, he seemed nothing like him. Besides having his hair color, he seemed to have none of the selfish and dreadful qualities that his father held. He was ambitious, empathetic, intelligent, and willing to both listen to and challenge her word. Upon interviewing him meticulously, she could see that he had a passion to fix the mistakes his father had made and to prove that the Aegir name could climb back from this shame. He promised to even earn a place on her elite council of select Dukes and Duchesses; those with whom she counseled with for her rulings.

Along with Ferdinand’s determination, the accounts of Hubert as a loyal servant under the Aegir house were crucial elements to help convince Edelgard to consider keeping the control of Aegir territory in Ferdinand’s hands. Even though she had been considering removing the noble title from the family name, her understanding of the situation became clearer once Hubert explained all that he saw in his service to Ludwig and Ferdinand. He easily painted a picture of the drastic differences between the son and father. He even swore upon his life that Ferdinand would never betray her or the Empire. He would only help to make it even greater.

With such heartfelt testimonies from both men, Edelgard had come to her final decision. She would allow Ferdinand to rise as Duke and live back within Aegir territory. However, he would be under surveillance for a time period to ensure his loyalty and oversee the decision and actions he took to help restore Aegir back to being a prosperous territory. She would need monthly reports from him, and she was expected to visit at least semi-annually to check over the progress with her own eyes, instead of blinding believing words within letters.

With the control of the Aegir territory settled, the next matter of business had been Hubert’s actions to rescue Ferdinand. Although he had committed various _heinous_ crimes, he had been personally pardoned by Edelgard. She was quite fascinated with his elite skills of uncovering the secret base and his stealth to infiltrate and save Ferdinand without suffering severe injuries. Plus, she had been grateful for his crucial intel on the Agarthans, allowing the Imperial forces to continue searching for more sects of their organization hidden across the Empire.

Hubert had been humbled by her praise, as he had dreamed of being the one to serve under her. It had been his childhood hope when he was still within the orphanage; to rise above the rest and serve the one and only Edelgard Hresvelg. Yet, he had been unprepared when she had even requested him to come into her service and be a lead commander in the Imperial spy network.

Such a request had caused great worry within Ferdinand. He did not want to lose Hubert after all they have been through. He knew it was **selfish** , as it was an honor for Hubert to be enlisted by the Emperor, but he could not imagine a life where Hubert was not constantly by his side.

Yet, the conversation within the throne room that followed after the request still resonated with his memories for years to come.

_..._

_“So, will you consider it? You would be a wonderful addition to our spy network. Your skills would serve us greatly.” Edelgard said, leaning forward within his large, plush throne. She had her legs crossed, staring at Hubert with an intense gaze._

_“You make a wonderful offer that is far too generous for me. It is an honor to be recognized by you, your majesty.” Hubert starts, glancing over to Ferdinand._

_He could tell the redhead was on edge. He was fidgeting where he stood, when he had not done so the entire time he was interrogated by Edelgard. His confidence had been spectacular to behold. He never backed down in the slightest, showing how strongly he believed in his ability to save the Aegir territory._

_So, why the sudden nerves? Unless...he was...scared to lose him._

_Hubert felt his heart suddenly flop within his chest. Heavens. How did he end up with such a sweet, gentle liege? He wonders how he ever misjudged him when they were boys; Ferdinand was a fool to believe he would even consider leaving him. He had not gone through all that hassle to simply abandon him now in his time of ultimate need._

_“However, I must decline. With all due respect, I cannot leave Ferdinand’s side. I am devoted to serving him until my dying breath.” He gives a respectful bow and smiles. “He will need assistance in returning Aegir into a flourishing territory. I wish to be beside him every step of the way.”_

_..._

Hubert kept to his word. For he and Ferdinand were inseparable from that day forth. Everything they were going to accomplish, they would do it together. It was going to be a mighty **challenge** , but it was one both were willing to face. No matter how many years it would take, the two would find a way to save the Aegir lands from despair and poverty.

Their relationship, both political and personal, would help ensure success of their goal.

* * *

In what felt like a blink of an eye, five years had passed since Ferdinand took control over as the official Duke of the Aegir territory.

  
During this time, Ferdinand had not only risen to the challenge of undoing his father’s mistakes, but he had far exceeded expectations. It was a grueling task, but the young Duke had been willing to take it on in every manner possible. He had run various campaigns across the territory in order to begin fixing all the devastation his father had inflicted upon their people during his reign. He knew that he could not simply sit back and expect the problems to solve themselves by merely lowering taxes and waiting for his citizens to pull themselves up from the ground up. Instead, he hired various help from experts all over the Empire, as well as Hubert’s own input, and took a hands-on approach for his plans.

One of his initiatives had been helping with the rise of agriculture once more. Aegir had once been a great land for the exporting of crops and produce to various territories across Adrestia. He knew many of the people lived humble lives as farmers, and he wanted to help them find their roots again. Hence, one of his campaigns had been providing funding to get lands re-tilled and prepared for fresh harvests. The process had been long and tedious, but the output was worth it. After the first few smaller yields of produce in the first two years, farms were able to expand their profit and goods by the third year. More livestock, more crops, and more trade booming both within the territory and outside of it.

Along with agriculture, he had a strong personal desire to tend to the struggles of their youth. He had dealt with the devastating amount of children who were suffering by opening up proper orphanages for them. He also had various people constantly inspecting these organizations multiple times a year, as Hubert had voiced his concern about cruel treatment sometimes lurking behind the surface in orphanages. Trusting and honoring his lover’s opinion, he had even visited each orphanage himself, when they first opened, across the territory. He was often quoted in various stories for his compassion and infinity for children. The kids always seemed to flock to him, and he enjoyed spending time along with them, making sure all their needs were met to help place them within loving homes with brighter futures.

To help reach that goal of providing fruitful futures for children of common and noble backgrounds, Ferdinand was a leader in spreading education for the masses. He had greatly boosted the funding that went into his territory’s educational spending, allowing for more school houses to be built. Not only that, but he managed to increase enrollment tremendously. Education of young children was not seen only fit for the wealthy; it was an **opportunity for all.** Although he knew he could not eliminate all class differences, he wanted to at least start bridging said gaps and helping with public schoolhouses and tutors. There would still be private noble institutes, but the fact that many children could now raise their literacy rates and possibly find careers outside that of the family profession was important to Ferdinand. He wanted there to be more choice.

Besides, by educating more people, he had the chance to run into future assistance that could help him in his role as Duke. While he trusted his own judgment, having someone bring another opinion was healthy. It was one of the various things he loved about having Hubert beside him. He offered an opinion that was often contradicting his own. Yet, they always had similar wishes and goals. They managed to both challenge and strengthen one another. Even though on the outside their labels were that of a lead nobleman and his faithful servant, it was much deeper and more _passionate_ than that. Although, while they may have presumed they were rather good at keeping their personal relationship under the radar, it was much more blaringly obvious than they realized.

Throughout these initiatives, along with many more for the betterment of the Aegir territory, Ferdinand was never seen without Hubert’s company. From early on, he made it clear that the two were not to be split. Even when he attended noble functions and meetings with other diplomats, he insisted that Hubert attend. While at first people had been confused or offended by his inclusion of a commoner at such high society events, it became abundantly clear that there was more to their relationship than a mere body guard with his lord. In fact, people had been quick to spread rumors of their courtship as early as the second year that Ferdinand took the position as the new Duke Aegir.

The first hint was the fact that Hubert had Ferdinand’s ear. He was respected highly by the young nobleman. He was often quoted as speaking with Hubert after meetings and asking him for his reflections on the business that had been spoken about. The two would be casually debating within the hallways as they would leave the gathering together. Even during parties and events, he would call over Hubert and whisper into his ear, then nod along when the taller gentleman whispered back his thoughts.

Those who came to visit Ferdinand within his estate would always remark that Hubert was caught working alongside Ferdinand in his office. They would be going over records, letters, and statements about the state of the territory. They worked together to craft his speeches for events, and Hubert would double check over his deeds and expense logs with a fine eye. It was a very productive relationship, but also tender. Other servants from the Aegir estate would catch more **romantic** notions between the two, such as seeing Hubert rub at Ferdinand’s sore shoulders when he sat at his desks for hours. People would also spot them sharing their meals within the room, even feeding one other and sharing laughter with pleasant smiles.

Gossip only became worse as the two were poor at keeping their feelings under control while out on business. During luncheons with other nobles, Ferdinand would go out for a bit of fresh air, and Hubert would join him. The two would be found within the gardens of the manor they were visiting, usually linking arms. They would be casually walking together, Hubert leading the two of them as they stopped and appreciated all the flowers and beautiful foliage. Some people would try to claim it was not enough evidence to classify their relationship as romantic, since perhaps Hubert only wished to help guide Duke Aegir through the gardens so that he did not get lost or trip. But it was harder to dispute the _sentimental intentions_ when the two would return with flowers within their hair and glossy looks in their eyes.

During heated debates with bigots who reminded him of his father, Ferdinand often would need to cool off his head. Usually a small intermission was called for people to collect their thoughts and bring a sense of calmness back to the room. However, Ferdinand would leave and pace the hallways. He would be furious with those who would show the same selfish greed he had seen within his father occurring in other territories. These group debates with other Dukes and Duchesses always infuriated him, and he would need to remind himself to stay civil to avoid looking foolish. He was young, and people often doubted his opinions because of it. Yet, peering from corners, other guests would state witnessing Hubert caress Ferdinand’s cheek and hold him closely. They would embrace in manners far too intimate for their professional relationship. Ferdinand would find peace when Hubert ran his fingers through his steadily growing hair, reminding him that he was far superior, and that he was **beloved** by his people.

Then, in more joyous occasions, Ferdinand was often seen his happiest when with Hubert. During different balls, Ferdinand was a fine gentleman. He accepted dances from almost anyone who requested his hand. He would be polite and very charismatic. However, when the final dance of the evening would be called, he would allow Hubert to take his hand every single time. The two would press closer than any of his previous dance partners. It varied who led, but often Hubert would guide them across the dance floor. They would step perfectly in sync together, and a heavy blush could be located on both of their cheeks. Hubert would also keep a possessive touch on Ferdinand's lower back, dipping him in the middle of the floor and taking the spotlight from any other pair every time. Many people might get their chance to share a dance with Ferdinand, but only he got to ride home with him in their carriage.

However, their ability to hide could only last so long. The first incident of them being discovered kissing occurred when visiting the capitol. They had been attending a casual celebration of the Emperor’s birthday. It had been a cheerful night for all. The two had gone out to one of the balconies, enjoying staring at the beauty of the stars and giggling slightly about some of the ridiculous outfits of other nobles. Then, they got closer to huddle for warmth with a hug in the chilly evening weather. What followed after was a sharing of tender kisses under the moonlight, unaware that they were caught until it hit headlines days later.

From that moment forward, about three years in, they announced their courtship. The two were public that they were in a relationship, and that they were not going to make any more comments about it. The reactions were quite varied. Some found it _repulsive_ that Ferdinand would date someone of such a lower status, but others found it utterly romantic by their **devotion** to one another. It was like a novel, seeing how enamored the two men were. With no need to hide their relationship, romantic gestures were done without shame. They kept it classy, not wanting to be inappropriate. But they no longer had to hide holding hands, looking upon each other with infatuated glances, sharing kisses upon the hand and cheek, or embracing one another in joy.

Although, if there was one major bump within their path, it was Ferdinand’s father. While the man had no political power while locked up in jail for his crimes, he had an emotional impact on his son. Throughout the five years of building Aegir lands back to a status of glory, Ferdinand would occasionally be given permission to visit with his father quarterly throughout the year. During these visits, which were watched under strict supervision of Imperial guards, Ferdinand would stand outside his father’s cell and share with him news of his work and the changes occurring within their home. Of course, he would never mention a word about his relationship with Hubert to the man.

It was not because he felt shame that he kept such information from his father, but because he knew what a **heartbreak** it would be for the man. Ferdinand was aware that his father was not a kind or good person. He had even turned his back against him, _his own son_ , in his time of need. Yet, no matter how much he wished he could say he did not care for the foolish man, he still had the smallest sliver of love for him. Perhaps it was from a sense of childhood ignorance, wanting to cling to an ideal version of his father he had conjured up in his youth. Since now in his adulthood, he was well informed that he was a terrible father, husband, and diplomat.

Ludwig often seemed apprehensive about the changes that his son was pushing forward in their land, as he was being quite heavy handed with using government funds to tend to the needs of the common people. Yet, he never spoke against him. He enjoyed what little news he could get out of him. Plus, as long as their family name still held its noble worth, Ludwig felt safe that their _legacy_ would not be cut short. It was of keen importance to him that Aegir blood continued to rule over their family estate and territory. This expectation was the heaviest burden upon Ferdinand's shoulders whenever he went to speak with the old man.

Ferdinand knew that he could not promise him the heir he desired. At least, not in a biological sense. He very much hoped to adopt from one of the orphanages one day. Perhaps even have two or three beautiful children within his home to spoil. But he could not promise Ludwig that he was going to get married and have an heir. Every time that he went to visit, his father would always ask about his relations. He would inquire about courtship. To which, he always lied and spoke about how running the territory alone was far too big of a responsibility to be allowing him time to properly court a noble woman.

But the truth was that he had been _courting_. He had been in a courtship for over five years with Hubert von Vestra, and he could not be **happier**. He did not tell that to his father. Whether he eventually knew and did not bring it up once the news got out about the two of them, he was unsure. Ludwig never questioned him on it; he would simply end every visitation session with asking about his progress towards settling down with a spouse and child.

To which, Ferdinand had begun answering the same way from the third year on:

_“I believe I have found someone special to me, father. I do not know when the time shall come, but I know we are meant to be united, always and forever.”_

Ludwig would look at him doubtful, but Ferdinand always smiled to himself. Patience would be his virtue. His personal happy ending was upon the horizon. Perhaps closer than he even knew.

When Ferdinand is twenty two, he gets his wish granted...

* * *

It was a gorgeous summer day, and Ferdinand had taken the rest of the evening off to spend time with his partner. He and Hubert had both agreed to cut their responsibilities by lunch time, so that they could pack up a delicious meal and share a romantic moment within the flower fields a little ways through the woods behind their estate. The field was currently blooming with flowers of white, yellow, and orange hues, and it was secluded from any other possible interruptions from staff or visitors. The two attempted to share at least one romantic evening together a week, no matter how hectic their schedules became. Not only was it beneficial for them as a couple, but it also provided time for their two to let go of all the stress built up throughout the week.

Hence, Ferdinand had saddled up on his favorite horse for the trip out to the meadow. Hubert situated himself behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He would always squeeze tightly, pressing his face into his shoulder to pepper tender kisses upon his skin and collar during their rides. With their basket of goodies secured, the two began a slow trot towards through the woods. During the ride, Hubert had his nose pressed into the back of his lover’s long, soft hair. He had been watching it grow the last few years, and he had to admit that he only grew more **beautiful** with every passing day.

While Hubert had formed a fondness and crush upon the boy he once was, he had _fallen in love_ with the man he had become. Ferdinand was stunning. He had not only managed to become even more attractive, with his flowing orange locks and broad, muscle-defined physique. But he had grown even more compassionate, strong, and intelligent. His charisma and dedication to his cause and people was admirable to all, especially Hubert. Remembering the brat Ferdinand was when he was a child, it made him even more proud to see the hardworking Duke he had become. He was not without flaws, but unlike other nobles Hubert knew, Ferdinand admitted his mistakes. He was willing to gain help from others and reflect on his choices that did or did not work out. Ferdinand was a handsome soul, inside and out.

Enjoying the softness of his hair tickling his noises, Hubert only pulls back when they reach the meadow. Descending from the horse, Ferdinand rewards and praises her with a few pets and compliments, as well as grabbing an apple from their basket. As he was doing that, Hubert had grabbed the large blanket and spread it across the ground. Then, he took out the container of cold iced tea, which was wet with condensation from the heat of the sun. It was a scorching day out, but the two had picked a spot within the shade of a few trees to share their meal.

Soon enough, Ferdinand joins him upon the blanket. The two lay out their spread of food, feeling rather famished after a long morning of chores and tasks. They were earlier risers, since it provided more time in the evening to spend together, if they managed to complete their individual work in a timely fashion. So, Hubert poured out two cups of tea, setting them down cautiously so he would not accidentally cause any mess. He knew it was a favorite of Ferdinand’s, as it was a sweeter fruit blend, and the cool temperature was perfect for a day as hot as this one.

The two men dine on a few finger foods. From small cuts and slices of various dried meats, to freshly picked berries, delicious baked bread, and even a few shortbread cookies as a treat. They enjoy some casual chatter about their work and tasks for a brief moment before allowing the conversation to grow more personal. Lots more laughter ensued as they fed each other and engaged in cheerful jokes and teasing. When both have had their fill of food, Hubert begins to package it back into the basket, allowing for them to lay across the blanket together.

Ferdinand turns to roll into his embrace, laying his head upon his chest. He listens to the soft sound of Hubert’s heartbeat, finding it to be like a perfect lullaby. He closes his eyes, enjoying this moment of bliss. Fingers run through his hair and scratch at his head, giving the young Duke a nice massage to help him unwind. He has to resist the urge to sleep like this. From the warmth of the sun beating down through the branches, to the beating of Hubert’s heart, and his fingers working magic on his scalp, he attempts to stay awake with more chatting.

“You are going to cause me to ruin my sleep schedule if you are not cautious…” Ferdinand sighs, opening one of his eyes to look at Hubert.

“I might, but perhaps you simply need more rest.” He says and leans to kiss across the top of his head. “You deserve a nice nap. You work so diligently every single day.”

His words make Ferdinand open both his eyes, rolling over so that he can crawl over Hubert. He boxes him in with his arms, smiling down brightly as his hair falls and brushes over Hubert’s poor face. But the older man doesn’t mind, simply chuckles and moves his arms to wrap around his neck. He pulls Ferdinand down to meet for a kiss. Then _another_. Life would be so much easier if he could spend it mindlessly kissing Ferdinand every hour of the day. But he supposed that’s what makes moments like this so special. He was able to let his worries float away while tasting the sweetness of his lover’s lips.

“As do you, my beloved.” Ferdinand says, pulling back from the plethora of kisses. He even sits back up, looking across at the field. “You stay put. I am going to go collect us some flowers.”

“Mhm...alright.” Hubert yawns, pretending to close his eyes and drift off.

Once he hears Ferdinand get up and walk through the tall grass, he turns his head to glance off in the distance. He spots his dear liege bending down and gathering a collection of flowers of various colors. He looked cheerful as he did so, holding them tight to his chest. A little dirt gets smeared across his shirt, but he doesn’t mind. He was completely focused on his silly mission. As he plucked a final flower, Hubert quickly turned his head and closed his eyes once more before he caught him staring.

Humming under his breath, Ferdinand returns and sits beside Hubert. He continues to quietly carry a little tune as he takes his flowers and begins to weave them together delicately. He is meticulous with his hands, making sure to intertwine them just right so that they will stay together once he finishes. He wished to make this his best work yet, even though he was quite a few years out of practice.

“Hubert…” He whispers as he nears the completion of his gift.

“Yes, dear?” He says, sitting back up and fixing his hair with his fingers.

“Close your eyes again!” Ferdinand chirps, holding something behind him. “Come on!”

“As you wish..” He shrugs and closes his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he listens to Ferdinand shuffle before feeling something gently placed on top of his head.

“Open up!” Ferdinand grins, watching as Hubert opens his eyes and moves his hands to feel at his hair.

“A flower crown?” He says, a mirthful smile on his lips as he pulls it off to look at his work. It's wonderful, with many orange, yellow ,and white flowers of various sizes all twisted to make him a crown. He places it back on his head before turning to kiss Ferdinand on the cheek. “I **adore** it. I have wanted one of these from you for some time now.”

The two both laugh a bit, and Ferdinand admires Hubert further. He gazes upon him with uncontrolled adoration, enjoying the pop of warm colors on his usual monochromatic and grimly dressed servant. Even though he pulled off such a brooding look, it was refreshing to see him wearing something so colorful, even if it was just on top of his head. He reaches and caresses his cheek, admiring the vibrant green of his eyes.

“You are most welcome.” He giggles, tracing over his jawline with a finger.

“May I offer you a gift in return?” Hubert asks, leaning into his touch.

“Oh! A gift? For me?” Ferdinand nods, pulling back so he can cover his eyes.

“Stand up for me, and keep your eyes covered like that.” He instructs, waiting for Ferdinand to follow before going through with his plan.

After all of these years they have spent together, Hubert knew that this was long overdue. He had been nervous to go through with it out of fear of the reaction Ferdinand may face, but he knows his beloved can handle it. They have managed to deal with any challenges from _snooty nobles_ during their courtship, so surely they were capable of doing the same if they were to take the next step. Now, he had to simply shake off the last of his fears in order to finally follow through with that all too important question.

He reaches into a secret pocket within his waistcoat, pulling out a beautiful golden ring with a large green emerald. He smiles down at it as it catches the sunlight, looking proud and ready to be placed upon the finger of one worthy of such a jewel. He bends down to grab a flower nearby, slipping the stem through so that the yellow flower is peeking out of the ring.

“Alright, open your eyes.” Hubert says, getting upon his knee and holding out the flower and ring.

When Ferdinand’s eyes flutter open, he looks down and stares in utter shock when he sees Hubert upon one knee. He has a hand upon his heart, the other holding out the ring with a delicate flower sticking out. His entire chest begins to ache with the pounding of his heart. He swears Hubert must be able to hear it from how loud it begins to drum in his ears. He had fantasized about this moment countless times, but for it to finally happen? He cannot believe it to be true.

“Oh, Hubie…”

“I...I know it is selfish of me to want more of you when you have already given so much of yourself to me. You have helped me become the man I am, through your generosity and friendship, I grew into a kinder person. You educated me when it was forbidden. You **held** me when I needed consoling. You **kissed** me when I was undeserving.” He takes in a deep breath, having to will himself to keep looking him in the eyes. “You know that I am devoted to you until my passing. I will stick by your side forever. However, I...I selfishly want more. I wish to dedicate my life to you in a more... _traditional_ sense. With offering my hand and heart to you, in hopes you will offer yours back to me.”

He takes his hand off his heart and reaches for Ferdinand’s hand, relieved when he extends it down. He takes a hold of it, the ring shaking within his other hand. He swallows the nerves in his throat and finally directly asks him the question.

“My sunlight, will you marry me? I yearn to be equal beside you, if you would take someone like me.” He takes in a shaky breath, watching as Ferdinand’s eyes burst in tears.

“ Yes! Hubert! Yes!” He exclaims, choking up as he sobs happily from the overflowing emotions within his body. “Please...you have always been **equal** with me, dear. I just want others to officially recognize that you and I are simply inseparable.”

Ferdinand's hand is trembling as Hubert looks back at him with a look of relief and a wide smile. His eyes also looked a little glossy with tears, but he tries to keep them from falling as he removed the flower from the ring. He then takes the redhead’s finger and slowly glides the ring upon it, feeling so enamored at the sight of it upon his pretty hand. He pulls it close, pressing a kiss on the back of his hand and then over the ring itself.

“You have made me the luckiest man in the world, Ferdinand.” Hubert gushes, getting up to his feet.

“That is not true.” Ferdinand says with a sniffle, leaning forward as Hubert places the flower behind his ear.

“What do you--” He doesn't finish as Ferdinand pulls him in for a hug, squeezing him so tight.

“Because that title is mine, my treasured fiancé.”

* * *

A few weeks later...

There is a layer of trepidation within the air as Ferdinand looks back in the mirror in his bedroom. Below him he can hear the sounds of cheerful celebration. Music was playing, people were enjoying lavish drinks and refreshments, couples were dancing, and plenty of warm conversations were echoing within the ballroom. He was hosting a ball currently within his estate, celebrating another successful year of helping the territory to thrive. Since he had taken charge, he had become a beloved figure in the hearts of many and for good reason. He was a leader not only in his own land, but for the Empire as a whole. He had been recently selected as one of the newest members of the Emperor’s private council. He would soon have her ear and be able to help supervise the prosperity of Adrestia with the insight he’s gained.

Yet, that was not even the main reason he wished to host this party. He had announced that grand news in the beginning of the night to start off the celebratory mood. Yet, as the evening was reaching its height of festivities, Ferdinand had excused himself for a moment upstairs. It was where he has been for the last few songs, as he had heard the music switch a couple times. Yet, he still kept fiddling with his cravat and staring at his reflection within the mirror on his dresser.

A knock at his door shakes him from his idle thoughts.

“Who is it?” He asks, glancing over in the direction.

“Your loyal servant.” Hubert replies, the sound of his _amusement_ heard through the door. “I wanted to check upon you.”

“Hubert!” Ferdinand scurries to the door, opening it up. He still could not believe how ravishing Hubert looked in his sleek black tailcoat. A true gentleman.

“Why are you hiding up here, sunlight?” Hubert steps inside and closes the door behind him. He leans forward and greets him with a kiss, much to Ferdinand’s delight.

“Mmhm...apologies. I was growing, ah...nervous with the time for our announcement nearly arriving.” He blushes, looking down at his hands. He wore the ring proudly upon his finger, though it had been covered with formal gloves earlier within the night.

Hubert moves his hands up to his cravat, smiling as he adjusts the brooch that he had given him earlier that night. He thought it suited Ferdinand well, and it looked fitting upon his cravat. He brings his hand up to cup his cheek, blushing when Ferdinand turns into his palm to kiss upon it. All these years and Hubert could still not grow accustomed to his affectionate mannerisms.

“No need to fret.” He reminds him, caressing his cheek and leaning down to kiss him once more. It’s tender as can be, slowly expressing all the love he harbors for this man with his lips. “You will not be alone. After all, we shall do this **together**.”

Ferdinand beams at him, pressing back for a couple more kisses. Of course he was worried about the backlash he might face for agreeing to marry Hubert, but not for his reputation. He simply did not wish anyone to treat the love of his life poorly. He deserved respect, and he would be certain Hubert got all of it once he rose to his new position in society. He would not be the man he was today without Hubert, nor would Aegir territory be as prosperous.

“Of course. As we do everything, _together_.” Ferdinand replies smoothly, taking his hand once it’s offered.

Hubert opens the door, and he leads the two of them down towards the top of the stairs before giving his hand an affectionate squeeze.

“Are you ready to rejoin them?” He questions, giving a final check.

“Yes.” Ferdinand nods. “I want the entirety of the Empire to know of the union of Vestra-Aegir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE! If you enjoyed, leave a comment and kudos. I have put so much time, love, and effort into this piece. Your kind feedback would be incredibly rewarding for me to read. So, please if you liked the fic, I would appreciate the support ; w ;
> 
> This fic was a long journey, and I went through a lot of emotions writing it. I honestly considered dropping it multiple times since I feared people did not really enjoy it, or that it was boring and uninteresting...but I luckily had some nice souls who would help me when I get that doubt. And I also want to thank Zen for inspiring me to write this idea in the first place. Without you this story would have never existed, so thank you!
> 
> Overall, I hope you guys liked this story. Feel free to check out my others, and chat with me on Twitter at [ MahouMiss ](https://twitter.com/MahouMiss)


End file.
